When Darkness Fades
by gillasue345
Summary: Harry woke with a start as Teddy's cries pierced the small room. He groggily climbed out of the warm bed and stumbled over to the bassinet by the window...  Story contains mature themes! Language, sexual content, and allusions to abuse. Reviews are love!
1. Chapter 1

MOONLIT NIGHT

Harry woke with a start as Teddy's cries pierced the small room. He groggily climbed out of the warm bed and stumbled over to the bassinet by the window. In the moonlight, he could see that Teddy's hair was bright pink. Chuckling to himself, Harry lifted the baby out of the crib and started over to the rocking chair. Once seated, he cradled the baby in his arms, and began humming a lullaby. Teddy's cries subsided as Harry conjured up a bottle and began feeding him.

A few months had passed since the fall of Voldemort, and he was miserable. While surrounded by the rest of the Weasleys, he was sure to keep up the façade of happy relief, but here, with Teddy, he could let himself mourn. _I am responsible for over fifty people's deaths. _The thought ran through his head like an endless mantra, over and over.

He knew that if he voiced his anguish to anyone else, they would say that it wasn't his fault, and though he wanted to believe it with all his heart, he couldn't. He knew he had caused the death of Tonks, Remus, Fred, Colin and the countless others, and he was constantly tormented by the thought.

When Teddy had finished his bottle, Harry burped him, rocked him to sleep and placed him in his crib. For a while he just looked at his godson, tears falling freely down his cheeks. It was his fault that this child will never know his parents. That he, not some evil maniac, is the reason he was orphaned. If he had only gone to Voldemort sooner, surrendered himself when he was first summoned, maybe they wouldn't have had to die. But he couldn't dwell on that now. He lived and they didn't, and he had make the best of the life that by all accounts should have ended so many times before.

Deciding he needed a drink of his own, Harry crept down the narrow staircase into the small kitchen and pulled out a butterbeer. Opening it, he sat down at the table in one of the mismatched chairs and looked out the window. It was a bright night, a huge inky expanse of sky broken up by a few clouds near the horizon. A few minutes has passsed before he sensed someone behind him, and when he turned around, he noticed Ginny leaning against the doorframe. Her hair was pulled back, and he could see her delicate collarbone beneath a few tendrils that had broken free from the tie. She smiled knowingly.

"I thought you would be up," she said as she quietly moved to sit next to him.

"How's Teddy?" she asked, pulling his full butterbeer out of his hand and taking a drink. Harry was distracted for a moment at the sight of her soft lips around the rim of the bottle. He shook his head a little from side to side.

"He was just hungry. Why aren't you in bed?" His hand moved of its own accord across the table and took hers. They sat like that for a moment until she answered him.

"His crying woke me up. You know, I could take care of him some nights too," she paused, "I know you think it is your responsibility to take care of him, but I can help you." She stood up and tiptoed around the table, sitting down on his lap and placing her head on his shoulder. "You aren't alone Harry; I want to raise him too."

"You don't have to do that. I can handle it," he replied, unsure as to where this was going but needing her touch more than he thought he did. He wrapped his arms around her and they sat for an immeasurable amount of time.

Harry realized that this was the first time they had really been alone together in weeks, not since the morning after Fred's funeral. They had said little then, Harry held her for hours as she sobbed into his shoulder. Afterward, she had kissed him gently, and left the room, leaving Harry torn and confused.

Finally, she spoke.

"Harry, I know you are hurting, please just let me in." Her voice cracked on the last few words. "You have been through hell, and I want to help you feel better. Let me."

She looked up into his eyes, trying to decipher what he was thinking. He looked back into hers and couldn't suppress the sudden sadness that engulfed him. He choked back a sob and placed his forehead onto hers, blinking his stinging eyes rapidly.

"It's my fault that child has no parents to raise him." He said. Then his eyes hardened and Ginny saw the change in his expression. She knew she wouldn't get any further on the subject. Instead she kissed him softly, letting her lips linger on his for a brief moment before she stood up.

"Goodnight Harry… I love you," she bent down to kiss him once more and turned to leave, but Harry wrapped his long fingers around her wrist, stopping her. She looked back, her gaze was searching.

"I love you too Ginny," Harry murmured. Her eyes softened and she kissed his forehead, then she slipped her arm from his hand and headed to the stairs. As she walked out the door, he sighed and stood, throwing his butterbeer away and headed up the stairs behind her. On the second floor landing she turned to him again and he paused.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" she asked, a small smile on her lips.

_Oh what the hell, _he thought. He smiled tentatively and held out his hand. She took it, and they climbed the last two flights in silence. At the door, he paused.

"Are you sure?" She rolled her eyes and opened the door. Teddy was sleeping peacefully, smiling softly in the moonlight. She stood over him and absentmindedly traced her fingers along the tiny baby's arm. Then she turned and looked at Harry.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at Ginny. She sighed. Removing her slippers and dressing gown, she climbed into bed, curling up under the covers and lying on her side. Harry hesitated for a moment and lay down on his side. For a moment they just looked at each other, then Ginny turned over to her other side and snuggled up next to his chest, facing Teddy.

"He's so beautiful," she said looking at the sleeping infant. Harry put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, smelling her hair. The moonlight was falling across her lithe frame, making her pale skin shine. Her hair fanned all around her and for a moment he couldn't believe how lucky he was that she was in his life.

"So are you," he whispered. They drifted to sleep holding each other, and for the first time in weeks, Harry didn't have a nightmare.

Three hours later, Teddy's cries once again filled the room. Harry groaned, having been woken up in the middle of a pleasant dream. He was flying through the air; Ginny's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. He had felt so… free, so alive. It irked him to have to leave the relative peace of the moment. He reluctantly opened his eyes, only to find Ginny sleeping next to him, curled up into a ball next to him. Pleasure shot through him. This beautiful creature loved him. He got out of the bed slowly, carefully moving so as not to wake Ginny, who was sleeping deeply despite Teddy's wails.

He tiptoed over to the crying infant and picked him up carefully. He stood by the crib, gently rocking Teddy in his arms. Absentmindedly he began to hum and Teddy's cries quieted. His bright eyes looked up into Harry's and as he did, they turned a brilliant shade of emerald. His pink hair darkened until it was jet black. Teddy reached his tiny hand up and grasped at Harry's face, pulling on his nose and ear. Harry chuckled and bent down to kiss his godson on the forehead. Harry changed his diaper, all the while humming the tuneless song to Teddy.

When he was changed, Harry sat down in the antique rocking chair and pulled Teddy's blanket tighter around him. "I am so sorry. I'm sorry that I took away your mum and dad… I wish… I wish it could have been me, That I had died instead. I would have taken their place if that meant that you could grow up like a normal kid, with a mother to rock you to sleep, and a father to teach you how to fly instead of some messed up teenager that doesn't have the first clue as to how to raise a child." Harry took a deep breath.

"You see, I didn't really have the best childhood, but I swear Teddy, that I will never let you down. I will never leave you. I will be the best godfather that any kid around has. You can come to me for advice on anything. You will always be in my heart and everything I do will be to help shape you into the person your father once was. I swear." Harry stood up, carrying the sleeping child in his arms, and set him gently in his bassinet. "I love you." He bent down and kissed Teddy on the forehead.

He turned his back on Teddy to see Ginny sitting up in the bed, her face strewn with tears. She stood up and slowly crossed the room. When she was directly in front of him she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you. You are going to be a wonderful father." Harry smiled into her hair and kissed the top of her head.

They sat on the edge of the bed, Harry holding her hands in his and playing with her fingers. "What is going to happen with us?" he asked looking down at their entwined hands. When he looked up, his eyes plainly showed the agony he felt. "You deserve so much better than me. You deserve someone that doesn't hurt everyone he is around. Someone who'll –"

Ginny placed her hand over his mouth. "Stop. Harry James Potter, I love you. I want you. I choose you. There is nothing you can do or say that will make me love you less." She paused, thinking for a moment before continuing. "We are exactly right for each other."

"Please stop hating yourself for long enough to see that you are worth it, that you are a hero, that you're the best man I will ever know. You have saved thousands of people because you were brave enough to face a heinous man. You saved us." Harry moved as if to interrupt, but she placed two fingers over his mouth. Harry was distracted by the way her fingers shot jolts of electricity through his entire body.

"It is _not_ your fault that Tonks and Remus and Fred and all those others died. You have to stop shouldering all this misery. Will I miss them? Of course, but you can't wallow in the past. If you do, Voldemort has won. You have to let yourself live, or you will drown in the darkness." She pressed her forehead against his and whispered "I love you, forever."

"Forever."

Harry leaned in slowly and captured her hand with his, and brought his lips to each of her fingertips. Then he pulled them back and kissed her. His lips were soft upon hers, but there was a slow, building intensity, a promise of more than love. Finally, he pulled back and lay down on his side, facing Ginny and Teddy.

"I love you, more than you will ever know." He whispered in the shell ofher ear. They lay in each other's arms for a long time, talking about nothing and everything at the same time. As Ginny fell asleep in his arms, Harry quietly thanked God for being so blessed.


	2. Chapter 2

SUNKISSED MORNING

Ginny woke up warm and comfortable, with Harry's arms wrapped tightly around her. She could hear the birdsongs playing through the open window and Teddy's coos coming from the bassinet. She sat up slowly so as not to wake Harry, who was sleeping soundly by her side. She stood in front of the smiling child, running her fingertips slowly across his face.

Teddy looked up to her and smiled, holding out his hands for her to pick him up. As she sat down in the rocking chair, she picked up the bottle on the changing station. Hermione had charmed it so that it would refill whenever emptied, and she placed it in Teddy's waiting mouth. _He's so small. _She thought as the baby drank his formula.

As he looked up at her, his features suddenly shifted. His hair turned a violent shade of red, freckles formed across his nose and cheeks, but his eyes remained the same breathtaking emerald green. Ginny smiled and kissed him.

"You're my little angel. Did you know that?" she quietly asked him. "No matter what happens from here on out, I am here. If you ever need anything, I will be there. I can't replace your mother…no one can. She was a strong, beautiful, stubborn woman… but I will be there for you. Whatever you want me to be, I will be." she paused.

"…just say the word and I am there. Harry thinks that it is only his responsibility to care for you, but he doesn't realize that I am your godmother. I love you just as much as he does; I want to be there to see you take your first steps, say your first words."

"I may not be your mother, but I could be there for you as one. You will want for nothing. And when you are older, your Uncle George and I can teach you to fly on a broom, and you will be a great Quidditch player, I can just see it… I want so much for you." A single tear fell down the slope of her nose and onto her lip. She tasted the salt.

"I want you to be happy and healthy; I want you to grow up free of the burdens of my generation and the one before us. I love you," she whispered to the smiling child.

She stood and placed him onto the changing station. As she started to change his diaper she felt Harry's warm arms wrap around her waist and his lips at her ear.

"Do you have any idea of how beautiful you are?" he whispered, kissing her ear and moving down to the hollow at the base of her throat. She laughed turned around in his arms. She kissed him leisurely for a moment and then turned around to finish changing Teddy.

"I'm trying to concentrate here, and you are making it exceedingly difficult, Mr. Potter" she said. Pulling a onesie out of the drawer and pulling it over Teddy's head. Once he was dressed she picked him up and he cooed, grabbing her hair and tugging. She gently pulled her hair out of his grasp and shifted her hold on him as she turned and Harry hugged them both. Teddy smiled and placed his head onto her shoulder.

When Harry pulled back, a peaceful smile crossed his pale face and he held out his hands to Ginny for Teddy. "Here, let me hold our godson for a little while," he smiled as she looked crossly at him before handing him over.

"You were listening?" she accused. Harry shrugged, unrepentant.

"You listened to me last night." He reminded her as she flushed. Harry laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm headed downstairs. Why don't you go get ready and we can take Teddy for a walk in the village?"

Ginny smiled and nodded, pecking him on the lips and heading towards the door. She opened it quietly, looking both ways before stepping out onto the landing. It was early, only around six o'clock, and the house was quiet. Mrs. Weasley didn't usually wake up until about six thirty or seven, so she had at least half an hour before she had to worry about running into anyone leaving Harry's room.

She tiptoed over to the bath and closed the door softly. As she stepped into the shower, she let out a sigh of relief that she had been holding in since she joined Harry in the kitchen. _He wants me in his life. He loves me. He is still tormented, but maybe just being there for him will make it easier. _

She began to hum to herself tunelessly as she washed her hair with great care. She took her time luxuriating in the sensation of warm water on her body, relaxing her. She got out of the shower, wrapping a towel securely around her middle, and tiptoed towards her bedroom. As she opened the door silently, she looked over to Hermione's bed, only to find it empty. _Interesting, _she thought as she crossed the threshold to her chest of drawers. She dressed quickly, throwing on a pair of knee-length blue jean shorts and a dark blue tank top.

She found Harry ten minutes later in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea and eating toast that Mrs. Weasley made. Her mother was bustling around the kitchen as always, stirring the omelets, flipping the pancakes, and brewing the tea all at one time. She always admired her mother for the workload that she took on a daily basis. Ginny sat down next to Harry and started playing with Teddy's hands. Her mother walked by and placed a cup of tea in front of her as she continued to bustle about. Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione entered the room hand in hand, laughing about something as they sat down at the table.

"Good morning. Lovely day," Hermione said as she picked up a piece of toast from Harry's plate and spread butter on it. Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione, but no one else seemed to notice.

"'Morning," Harry said, "Ginny and Teddy and I are going to take a walk in the village, would you like to join us?" he asked. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.

"Actually, Hermione and I were going to go to London to pack up some of her things." Ron replied.

"Alright. We'll see you later then." Harry said as he stood up and placed Teddy in the stroller he had gotten from Tonks and Remus' flat in London. Ginny quickly finished her tea and Harry and Ginny left the house and into the garden. Harry took her hand as they passed the garden gate and walked along the sun kissed path towards the tiny village on the other side of the orchard.

They walked silently for a few minutes, holding hands and enjoying each other. Teddy was sleeping in the stroller, the shade pulled up over his eyes. Harry turned to her and asked, "What do you want to get in town?"

"Well, Teddy needs some new clothes and I think that you do as well," she watched him from the corner of her eye as he smiled.

"Yeah… living out of a rucksack for a year does tend to deplete your wardrobe. And I don't think I could handle going to Diagon Alley right now. I can see the headlines now 'Harry Potter buys new knickers!'" he laughed. Then his face turned bitter. "Why can't they just leave us alone?" he asked.

Ginny squeezed his hand and leaned onto his shoulder. "Give it time. You did after all just save the wizarding world. That is bound to be news for a while. You just have to get through it."

As they neared the village, Ginny released Harry's hand. She pulled out her wand and performed a simple concealment charm, changing his hair color to a lighter brown and hiding his scar. Harry was impressed by her spellwork.

She put her wand away and started to push the stroller, as it had been previously gliding in the front of them of its own accord. And after all, they were entering a muggle village. The first stop they made was to the small children's store on Main St. There, they picked up a number of onsies and outfits for Teddy and diapers.

Her next stop was to a small, unnoticed shop on a side street. Harry could immediately tell that they had entered into a magical area, for on the sign was a large owl looking down at passerby. The muggles on the street continued past the insignificant shop as if they didn't even see it. Ginny insisted that he buy a new owl. But when it came time to pay, she vehemently insisted on paying for the beautiful black owl that Harry had picked out.

"What are you gonna name her?" She asked.

"Hmm… what about Calypso?"

"She who conceals." Ginny smiled. "It's perfect."

They then stopped at a farmers market to pick up some fresh produce. They each bought an apple from Mr. Riley's stand and were munching on it happily when an elderly woman walked up to them with a supreme look of disapproval on her face. "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves. Having children when you are just children yourselves. In my day, that would have never happened. And look! You aren't even wearing a ring! I swear, the kids these days… "She continued to grumble as she walked away. Ginny stood there awestruck.

"How dare she!" she sputtered as they walked along the path towards the small clothing store. "What gives her the right to judge us? She doesn't even know the situation! Our child? How can she think that?" she looked down into the stroller; Teddy was awake now. His hair was still flaming red and his eyes the same shade of green. "Oh," she said as she realized that he really did look like the children she had always imagined with Harry. These were always fleeting thoughts in the past. She pushed them to the back of her mind, refusing to dwell on dreams that might never come true. She flushed and continued to walk along the path.

They shopped quickly for Harry, only buying the essentials, shirts, jeans, underwear, and shoes. At around noon they stopped at a diner on the edge of town and as they shared a turkey sandwich, Ginny held Teddy in her arms and fed him. There were several more looks of disapproval from some of the older citizens of the village, but most people were generally nice to them. After Teddy finished his formula, Harry paid the bill and they started back to the Burrow.

"That was fun. It is nice to get out of the house every once in a while," Harry stated as Ginny took his hand once again and they strolled along the shaded road.

"It was. Sometimes you just need to get out of the house in order to clear your head," The first few rows of the Weasley's orchard were starting to emerge and they cut across the road and through the hidden gate. Ginny lifted Harry's charm. They walked along the rows of apple trees and pear trees, talking as Teddy fell asleep in his stroller. Calypso was dozing in her cage.

By the time they arrived home, Teddy was sound asleep. They quietly headed up to Harry's room, and placed him into his crib. When they got back down to the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley asked them how their shopping trip was and they told her about the clothes they had bought and what the townspeople were bound to start saying about Ginny and Harry. Mrs. Weasley got redder and redder in the face, as she grew angrier at the suggestion of some of the elderly people in town. "How dare they?" she sputtered, and Harry choked back a laugh at the similarity of Ginny's and her mother's reactions.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you mind if you could watch Teddy for a while? Ginny and I were going to go for a swim in the lake." Ginny looked suddenly at Harry with alarm in her eyes. They had not discussed going for a swim. Then she saw Harry wink at her from behind her mother, and smiled.

Mrs. Weasley smiled knowingly. "Of course not dear. You two go right ahead. Don't you worry about Teddy. I have taken care of seven children before him." She smiled at the two lovers as they stood up and left through the back door, walking out to the broom shed to retrieve their brooms and to fly to the nearby lake. She stood at the kitchen door. "Dinner is at seven!" she yelled after them as they mounted their brooms. They waved as they took off.

"Ahhh young love." She sighed as they flew off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

A LAZY AFTERNOON AND BUSY EVENING

As soon as they were off of their brooms, Harry lunged for Ginny. Ginny squealed as he threw her over his shoulder and- fully clothed- jumped off of the short dock into the water. They emerged from the water sputtering and laughing, Ginny glaring and splashing Harry in the face. Harry laughed and dunked her under the water. Gasping, Ginny surfaced from the water, only to find Harry's face inches from her own.

"I'm sorry," Harry said seriously, but there was still a hint of humor in his eyes. "Can you forgive me?" he asked, pulling his face into a pout. Ginny rolled her eyes, but nodded.

Harry slowly put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Her heart beat increased as she registered his calloused fingertips beneath the fabric of her shirt. "Are you sure you forgive me?" he asked teasingly, but she could see genuine fear in his eyes.

"Harry, there was never anything to forgive." She rested her forehead onto his and closed her eyes. "You don't have to earn my love. You have it." She pulled her face back and looked into his eyes. "I love you," she stated simply.

Harry then moved one hand up to her cheek and brushed a strand of wet hair out of her face. "I love you Ginny." He leaned his face forward slowly, never taking his eyes off of hers. Their lips met softly, sweetly. If ever there was a perfect moment, Harry was sure he was experiencing it. A year of longing and loneliness burst through the dam that they had put up around their hearts. A dam they built in order to keep from drowning in the river of loneliness.

They kissed each other hungrily, Harry's hand cupped around her cheek and hers on his chest. After what could have been minutes, or hours, or days, they broke apart, breathing heavily. Harry was intoxicated by the perfume of her breath.

The day had become very warm. They swam for an hour or so; finally stepping out of the water and conjuring a worn flannel blanket to lie on. For a long time they lay on the blanket and held each other, talking about each other's experiences in the year that they were separated.

"What were you afraid of most?" Harry asked, stroking Ginny's arm while they lay together. Ginny hesitated for a split second before answering.

"I was afraid of losing you." Ginny stated. She heard his sharp intake of breath. "I was afraid that I would never again see your bright eyes shine. Or that you would never hold me again. That I would never feel your lips on mine." Her voice broke.

"I was afraid that I would never hear you laugh. That we could never grow old together and have children. I was afraid that I would not only lose you, but that I would lose Ron and Hermione. I didn't know where you were and if you were ok; I was terrified of looking at the paper in the morning, because I didn't want to see the headlines saying you had died."

They had both begun to cry, and they lay there for a moment, trying to compose themselves. Finally, Harry spoke. "I wanted to be near you every day. I wanted to hold you, and kiss you and laugh with you. But Ginny, you know why I did it right?"

"Of course, Harry, and if our positions were reversed, I would have done the same thing." She quickly replied.

"I loved you every moment I was away. But if Voldemort knew that, he would have used you again. I wouldn't…no I _couldn't_ let that happen. I could not allow you to die. There would have been no reason for me to fight. If you had died, I would have died."

Ginny lifted her hand, and began gently stroking the tears from his face with the pad of her thumb.

"Dumbledore told me once that the power I had over Voldemort was the simple fact that I could love another. I have had more love in my life with you than I have ever had with any other person. You are my world." Harry looked deep into her eyes, and kissed her softly.

They lay in each other's arms under the willow tree for a while in silence, communicating their love without words through simple gestures, and small touches.

Ginny sat up and pulled her almost dry hair into a ponytail. She then stood up and ran into the lake. Harry, close at her heels, took off his shirt and jumped in after her. They laughed and kissed and splashed for hours, until the sun was beginning to set.

Reluctantly they dried off and began to get their things together to head back to the Burrow. As they flew across the orchard, Ginny reached out and took his hand. She kissed it and shot off into the fading light. Laughing, Harry chased off after her and they flew together peacefully after a lazy afternoon by the lake.

When they landed at the garden gate they were met not only with Ron and Hermione, but also George, Angelina, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Kinglsey. Immediately Harry's heart leapt up into his throat. _Oh God, what happened?_ He thought desperately. They put their brooms away quickly and went over to the party standing before them. Ginny was having trouble keeping a straight face, but when she looked at Harry's stricken expression she reached out and took his hand. As soon as they were inside the gate the entire group yelled out.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Harry flushed and turned to Ginny. His face relaxed and he smiled.

"I cannot believe I forgot my own birthday." He stated as he looked around at the group of people who had become his family. He turned to Ron and Hermione, "Packing Hermione's things my arse!" Hermione laughed and hugged him, handing him box wrapped in red paper. Ron stepped forward and also handed him a gift, clapping him on the back.

"Open this later mate," he murmured. Harry raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"This isn't another dating book is it?" Harry asked. Ron flushed scarlet and shook his head.

"Nah mate, but just as useful," he replied, walking towards Hermione and lacing her hand with his own.

Ginny and Harry followed the large group of Weasley's into the garden where a table was set so full that Harry was sure that the legs would break at any moment. All of his favorite foods were there, including treacle tart. They tucked in merrily, each Weasley having their own conversation. The noise was incredible.

Teddy sat next to Harry smiling and cooing. Mrs. Weasley had fed him earlier and about halfway through dinner, he was sound asleep, despite the clamor. Harry stood up and grabbed his carrier to put Teddy to bed. After he put him down, he noticed that Teddy's features, which usually rapidly shifted with each change of mood, had stayed the same, as they were when they changed that morning. He had the same nose as Harry, the classic bright red Weasley hair, and-when he was awake- he had Harry's eyes. As he began to dream, his hair began to shift colors, like a kaleidoscope. Chuckling to himself, he kissed his godson on the forehead and returned to the party.

When he arrived at the garden, Harry found that the number of guests had grown; Bill and Fleur had arrived, along with Charlie. Harry sat down at the table and took Ginny's hand. He leaned over and whispered, "You, my dear, are quite the mastermind." Ginny giggled and swatted his hand, which had slowly crept up her leg, away.

"Mr. Potter, if I didn't know better, I would say that you are trying to seduce me." She murmured back.

Harry laughed and settled back into his chair, grabbing the last piece of treacle tart and enjoying his family.

After the last guest had left and the dishes were done, the Weasleys trooped up the stairs one by one to bed. Hermione and Ron had disappeared sometime around ten; no one knew where they had gone. After a quick check of the clock however, they didn't worry anymore.

Harry and Ginny were left in the den, sitting on the threadbare sofa completely content. Ginny was lying across the couch with her head in Harry's lap, her feet dangling over the sofa's arm. Harry had his feet up on the coffee table and was gently stroking Ginny's hair, and looking into the fire. Every once in a while, Harry would lean down and kiss her, letting his lips linger on hers, then he would sit up and lay back. Every time he would do so he would whisper 'I love you.'

"Why do you keep doing that?" she asked, curious.

"I'm making up for lost time," he replied.

Smiling, he looked down a Ginny and stated, "It's late, and we should probably be getting to bed." Ginny pulled her face into a pout and Harry laughed. "Come on, I'm beat, and you know that Teddy is going to be waking up soon to be fed." Ginny sat up and Harry suddenly pulled her into his arms. They stayed like that for a moment, before Ginny pulled back and stood up, holding her hand out to him. They tiptoed up the stairs and stopped at her landing.

"Hang on one moment. I need some pajamas." Harry smiled and leaned against the wall; she slipped into the room and closed the door quietly. A few minutes later she emerged, wearing an old Gryffindor Quidditch jersey and some shorts. Harry sighed and took her hand.

"Must you always look so bloody good?" he asked, as they once again tiptoed up the stairs and into his room. A thrill rushed through him as he registered the name on the back of the jersey.

"Hey! I've been looking for that!" he whispered incredulously.

"Finders keepers," she remarked slyly. "Did you notice that Teddy's features did not shift once today? I thought that was odd." They sat down at the edge of the bed and looked out the window into the clear night.

"Yes, I did notice that. You know it is weird, but he looks exactly what I picture our children would look like." Harry stated. Ginny flushed and turned to look into his eyes.

"You have imagined what our children will look like?" she asked. Her heart began to race at the thought. She wasn't sure she was ready to think about having kids with Harry yet. It was foreign territory. Scary, foreign territory. Harry shrugged.

"Of course. How else do you think I was able to stay away from you for so long?" He paused. "You have this power over me Ginny. It is like you control every move I make, and I love you for it. You make me feel like I can do anything when I am with you, but I am powerless when I am not, so in order to stay sane when I was away from you, I would imagine our lives together in a safe world."

"I would imagine you with our future children, I see them growing up happy and healthy and safe. I saw all that. You kept me going that entire time. Sometimes I would sit there for hours and just look at your name on the Marauders' Map. I would sit there and wish I could be there holding your hand, wrapping arms around you, telling you it will be alright. A few times I had the wild urge to just pack it all up and head to Hogwarts like a normal student." They both laughed. Then his face grew somber.

"I imagined being just a normal boy who loves a girl, and I wanted it. I wanted it bad. I tried to imagine you going on with your life with someone else, and even though I knew you deserved to be able to move on and be happy, I couldn't. I thought you were so brave when you and Neville started the DA back up. And I was unbelievably angry at you. I couldn't imagine you risking so much, putting yourself in danger. I couldn't bear it if you had been hurt. It would have destroyed me."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's torso and buried her face in his chest to hide the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You were the last thing I thought about bef- before Voldemort cursed me. I thought about how your eyes looked when you were determined to do something, and how your lips felt on mine…" Harry couldn't continue, because Ginny had looked up and pressed her lips to his at that moment.

They kissed ardently, giving into the urges they had usually rigidly controlled. They fell back, Harry half on top of her. Ginny clutched his shoulders. Harry's hands moved up and down to the hem of her shirt. As his fingers skimmed along the bare skin between her shirt and shorts, Ginny quietly moaned and gripped his shoulder harder. Harry moved his other hand up to cup her cheek and their breathing picked up.

Suddenly, Ginny pushed Harry up with all her strength, breaking the kiss and breathing deeply.

"We can't do this. Not yet," she murmured. Harry sighed and let his head fall onto the pillow, turning onto his side and pulling her around to face him.

"You're right. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have taken advantage of you that way." Ginny rolled her eyes and kissed him on the nose.

"In case you have forgotten, Mr. Potter, it was I that kissed you first. I should be apologizing for taking advantage of you." She laughed and snuggled up against his chest, while his arms automatically wrapped around hers.

"It was always you that kissed me first," he said, sighing. "From the very beginning."

"I love you Harry, but I am not ready yet."

"I understand Ginny. I love you." He kissed her temple and placed his head onto the top of hers. She sighed and snuggled even closer to him, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Goodnight Harry," she murmured, and they once again fell into a deep, comfortable sleep, only to be awoken by Teddy's crying an hour later. Ginny sighed and got out of the bed. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"Hush little baby don't you cry…. Mummy's gonna buy you a broom to fly…" she sang the lullaby that her mother had used for years, slowly, pacing around the room and humming. Teddy's cries subsided and she sat down in the rocking chair. She picked up the bottle and fed him.

Ginny gently stood up and placed him back in his bassinet. She then lay back down into the bed and Harry automatically wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed it softly before mumbling 'I love you' and fell back asleep. Ginny smiled to herself and also fell back asleep, warm and safe in her lover's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

INTERLUDE

Mrs. Weasley couldn't sleep. It was nearly one and she knew that she had to be up early, but she kept thinking about pointless things. Try as she might her mind would not shut down. Arthur was sleeping peacefully beside her and she couldn't help but feel envious of him. _He is exactly like Ron; he can sleep through anything._

She sat up and tiptoed quietly across the room to the door, sliding a dressing gown over her shoulders. Before opening the door, she turned back; Mr. Weasley had turned over and was now facing the window, his silhouette lit by the full moon.

With a pang she thought of Remus. She wondered if he was in a better place with Tonks and Fred and the countless others who had died in the name of freedom.

Fred. The name ripped through her consciousness and took her breath away.

She left the room and leaned against the wall for a moment, letting the tears fall as she remembered her son. Sometimes she still expected him to show up with George for dinner, laughing about the newest creation that had hit the shelves. She knew that George was taking it very hard. She hardly ever saw him except for the weekly Sunday brunch. He looked sallow and thin, almost as if he were dead too. Mrs. Weasley took great comfort in the fact that George had Angelina now; she didn't think he would have been able to handle it if it weren't for her. Her heart ached for her lost son, but she knew that he had died for a noble cause, and that he was happy wherever he was. It was all that sustained her through the grief of losing him.

She then took a deep breath and stood erect as she walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. Once there, she flicked her wand towards the kettle, and it instantly began whistling. She busied herself making tea, pushing her worries into the back of her head with work, blocking out her troubles by using her hands. She was just sitting down at the table when she heard Harry and Ginny walking quietly up the stairs. She smirked, remembering the days of her and Arthur's courtship.

She knew that Ginny was spending less and less time in her own room, but she also knew that they were responsible, and that she should stay out of it. As hard as that may be for her, she was going to try.

After drinking her cup of tea, she entered the den, where she spent a while knitting, and finally trudged up the stairs to her own room. The mother in her made her pauses at Harry's door, and she cautiously pressed her ear against the grainy wood.

"Hush little baby, don't you cry, Mummy's gonna buy you a broom to fly…" Tears welled up in her eyes as she heard her daughter sing the lullaby that she herself had sung to all of her children. Smiling, and with tears still flowing down her cheeks, she tiptoed up the remaining floor to her bedroom.

When she got there she lay down next to her husband and whispered into his ear "I love you Arthur." She lay down and, finally, fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

RAINY DAY

Harry and Ginny woke up to the sound of thunder clapping in the distance. The sky outside was dark, and rain was pounding on the roof. As another clap of thunder roared overhead and lightning lit up the dark room; Teddy started to cry. Ginny sat up quickly and rushed over to her godson. She picked him up and started to pace around the room, cradling him in her arms and humming. Harry picked up his glasses and wand and put a silencing charm over the room. Instantly the thunder quieted and Teddy calmed down.

It was only about five in the morning, but the house buzzed with activity. Ginny snuck out of Harry's room and quickly got dressed while Harry threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and changed Teddy.

The storm scared Teddy and he was cranky and fussy as Harry fed and burped him. His hair had turned periwinkle blue, while his eyes roamed around the room, tears streaking down his purple face. Harry tried everything to calm him down, but Teddy was content to cry at top volume until Ginny returned to the room. She took one look at the wailing baby and crossed the room. When Harry gratefully handed him off, Teddy immediately stopped crying and started cooing at Ginny, pulling her hair and touching her face. His hair changed back to the now customary red, and his eyes returned to a brilliant emerald green.

Harry rolled his eyes and left the room, scanning the hallway beforehand to make sure it was empty. He hurried down the narrow staircase to the very loud and busy kitchen. His brow furrowed at the hostile sound of voices coming from the kitchen.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry stopped dead in his tracks. _Malfoy was here? At the Burrow?_ He pulled back into the shadows and peered into the small kitchen. Kingsley, Professor McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, and Bill were standing around a pale, terrified face.

Malfoy looked up at Kingsley, and he nodded reassuringly. _What the hell is going on?_ Harry wondered. At that moment, Ginny came bounding down the stairs, holding Teddy in her arms. Harry held out a hand to stop her and Malfoy spoke.

"I- I need pro- protection, from my family. My- my father has lost his mind." His voice became stronger. "He wants to rebuild the Death Eaters and my mother has been put under the Imperius Curse. She isn't in her right mind either…" his voice trailed off; a few tears streamed down his face. "I need help. I need the Order to get her safe, and I need- I need my father to get help. He has lost his mind. He doesn't know what he is doing. Please! Please help me." It seemed he couldn't go on any longer.

He sputtered to a stop and Mrs. Weasley hurried over to him and engulfed him in a hug. Malfoy seemed reluctant, but then he broke down completely, clinging desperately to her back. Harry and Ginny quietly crept back up the stairs and headed towards Ron's room.

Once there, Ginny handed Teddy to Harry, and she slowly entered the room. Not really wanting to know what was on the other side, Harry stayed in the hall until he got the all clear from Ginny.

When he entered the cluttered room he noticed that Ron was sitting up in the bed, while Hermione was sitting on the desk, wearing a nightgown, and blushing profusely.

It was Ginny that broke the silence. "Malfoy is downstairs, crying his eyes out and clinging to Mum." Ron looked over sharply at Harry, and he just shrugged.

"It's true. It seems that his dad lost his mind and put his mum under the Imperius Curse, and now he is planning a takeover of his own. Malfoy has come here for protection from the Order."

"Bloody hell…" Ron said as he leaned back into the headboard. "Do y'reckon… it's a trap?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"Malfoy isn't that good of an actor."

Hermione spoke for the first time. "Oh please, I'm sure he can turn on the waterworks whenever he wants." Her voice was bitter, but no one seemed to notice.

"No, I really don't think so, Hermione. He did seem sincere. Of course they are probably going to question him further, to make sure, but I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt," Ginny said.

"And don't worry. We aren't going to let him treat you the way he normally does. The very next time he calls you a Mudblood, I'm gonna jinx him so bad he won't be able to walk for a week." Harry assured her. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I think I can take care of myself thanks," she responded. "I'm just worried that he is lying. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Well, he has come here for protection, and we should treat him with the respect he has never shown us." Harry said, Teddy had resumed his fussy behavior, and he reached for Ginny. She took him and she and Harry left the room. Hermione was right behind them as the descended the stairs.

Hermione ducked into Ginny's room to get dressed while Harry and Ginny continued down the stairs to the main floor. They stopped at the entrance to the kitchen. The kitchen was quiet, and they proceeded. Malfoy was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea and looking very morose. He looked up at them and surprise flickered across his face as he registered Teddy in Ginny's arms.

"I didn't know you had a kid Potter." Malfoy sneered. His eyes flickered to Ginny and back to Harry. "I didn't think you had it in you. Congratulations," he added mockingly.

Harry's hand twitched to his wand but he resisted the urge to turn him into jelly. Instead he replied. "Malfoy, this is Teddy, my godson. Teddy," he said looking at him with a small smile on his face. "This is Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret, your second cousin." Teddy cooed, and reached for Harry. Harry took him and Teddy's features shifted as he looked at Malfoy. His face became pointed, and his red hair turned white blond. His eyes turned a pale gray.

Malfoy's face flickered in surprise, and he said, "This is Tonks' son?" Harry nodded and sat down at the table, marveling at how unusual the situation was, sitting at a table with Malfoy, being the godfather of his enemy's cousin. Teddy suddenly laughed and held out his arms to Malfoy.

Malfoy looked uneasily towards Harry as the baby tried to be held by the newcomer. "May I?" he asked. Harry looked at him for a long moment, before slowly handing over his Godson. Malfoy looked into the eyes of his cousin and fleetingly a smile crossed his face. And there it was. The power that the little baby had over everyone he met. He seemed to bring happiness everywhere. Draco then did something that surprised Harry into absolute stillness. He kissed the baby on the forehead and handed him back to Harry.

Harry, who was extremely taken aback by this turn of events, took Teddy back with a slightly shocked look on his face.

"My mother and I would frequently visit Aunt 'Dromeda, behind my father's back of course. I grew quite attached to Tonks." He stood up and walked out the door, towards to den.

"What the hell?" Harry asked as Malfoy disappeared around the corner.

"I guess there is a lot more to Draco Malfoy than we knew." Ginny replied. She stood up and bent over Harry's shoulder to kiss Teddy, and then turned her face to kiss Harry. She picked Teddy up, placing his weight expertly on her hip and left the room; heading upstairs. "You should probably go talk to him," she stated as she disappeared.

Harry rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. When he reached the den's door, he paused, and then knocked. He heard a muffled consent and opened the door.

"Should have known that you would want to stick your nose into this. What do you want?" he asked, never taking his eyes away from the fire as he spoke.

"Look Malfoy, I'm trying to be civil to you, but if you are going to be an arse, I'm not going to bother." Malfoy turned around and smirked.

"What? Now you feel sorry for me? Save it; I don't need your pity."

"Who says I pity you Malfoy? I just want you to be comfortable here, because like it or not, you asked for our help, but I can't help you if you aren't going to be cooperative. I need to know what your father is planning, so we can stop it, and so your mother doesn't get hurt."

"Why do you give a rat's arse about my mother Potter?" Malfoy asked derisively.

"She saved my life in the forest." Harry said softly. "When Voldemort asked if I was dead, she lied to protect me, because she needed to know that her son was alive. That is why I give a rat's arse about your mother, you ungrateful prick." Malfoy really looked at him for the first time and sat down in the dilapidated love seat. Harry sat down in the recliner, and Malfoy started talking.

Two hours later, Harry and Malfoy emerged from the den, and joined the rest of the Order in the kitchen. By this time, Ron and Hermione had joined them and they made a plan to get Narcissa Malfoy out of harm's way.


	5. Chapter 5

HEXES AND HORMONES

"Ronald! We have had this discussion a hundred times; we're only eighteen!" Hermione hissed as she stood up from the bed and crossed the cramped space to sit at the cluttered desk, nervously adjusting her t-shirt.

Ron sighed and sat up on the edge of the bed. "I know, Hermione, I'm sorry. I just got carried away." Ron pressed his hands against his face. When she didn't reply, he looked up. "I'm sorry," he said, looking into her eyes.

He stood up and crossed the room. When he was right in front of her, he sank to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know that we aren't ready." He looked up into her eyes with a hint of a smile on his face he said, "Do you forgive me?"

Hermione smiled wrapping her arms around the top of his head. "Of course I forgive you. Don't I always?" She laughed, "But next time you 'get carried away' I'm kicking you." She kissed him gently on the top of the head.

Ron laughed and turned his head to kiss her arm. "I love you, Hermione Granger." He looked at her seriously as he stood and held out his hand.

She smiled and took it as he helped her to her feet. "And I love you Ronald Weasley." He wrapped his arms around her and they embraced softly.

"Come on, let's go see what Harry is up to," Ron said as they pulled apart. He again held out his hand and they left the room; however, as they neared the den, they slowed.

"Harry, I don't need you around every moment of the day. You go on and have fun with Ron, but Hermione and I _really_, _really_ need a girl's night. We have to get fitted for the Ministry ball. It's next week, these things take time. You don't want us to go to the Order of Merlin Ceremony in dresses that don't fit correctly do you? And besides, you haven't been able to play Quidditch in forever…"

"But I don't want to-"

"NO! Get on and find Ron so I can talk to Hermione." Ron and Hermione only had a few seconds warning as they heard loud footsteps heading towards the door. They leapt into the kitchen, and sat down quickly at the table, which was occupied by Mrs. Weasley and Teddy.

Harry entered shortly afterwards, followed by Ginny. Ginny walked up to Hermione and swiftly whispered into her ear. They both laughed and stood up.

"Ron, Ginny and I are going to be having a girl's night. I forbid you to interrupt us. You and Harry have fun." She bent down to kiss him on the lips, causing Ron to blush deeply and glance nervously at Mrs. Weasley, and turned towards the door with Ginny close behind.

Mrs. Weasley just sighed and continued to feed Teddy.

"Come on Harry, let's play some Quidditch, we're both sadly out of practice," Ron said as he stood up. He looked out into the stormy garden. "I've always loved playing in the rain," he added sarcastically.

"You may be out of practice…." Harry laughed as he nudged Ron in the side and they left the room bantering.

"Teddy, I don't know what I am going to do with them; they are both going to catch a cold." Mrs. Weasley sighed as she pushed the baby food towards him. Teddy just smiled and took a bite.

The day continued in a flurry of activity. Members of the Order were in and out all day. Mrs. Weasley was very busy; it seemed all she did was cook; Mr. Weasley had returned to work with Kingsley, armed with blueprints of Malfoy Manor and new information from Malfoy.

Malfoy stayed in the bedroom on the fourth floor, which faintly smelled of gunpowder. He paced around the cramped bedroom, unable to stay still as the rain pounded the roof.

Malfoy contented himself on memorizing the tiny bedroom. In the corner, a large cage held two owls, one black and the other small and fluffy. The black owl had her head under her wing, while the small one fluttered around the cage incessantly.

Banners of Gryffindor on the walls and photographs of famous Quidditch players were taped up so extensively that he could barely make out the dated wallpaper. There were two beds, and Draco assumed he was in the twins' old room. The room was nearly overstuffed with unmarked boxes. To his great embarrassment, when he looked through a telescope found in one box, it punched him in the eye. He tried every spell he knew to remove the bruise, and he knew a lot of them, but it wouldn't budge.

Deciding he would try again later, he lay down onto one of the beds and looked up at the ceiling and laughed. Taped up onto the ceiling was a muggle photograph of a girl wearing a bikini. Malfoy turned over onto his side and looked out the window at the falling rain.

The next thing he was aware of was a very loud bell ringing throughout the house, and Mrs. Weasley's carrying voice announcing dinner. He trudged down the stairs, running a hand through his hair.

He walked into the crowded kitchen and noticed immediately the tension in the air. Ron and Hermione were sitting in between Harry and Ginny, and they were not looking at each other. Teddy was sitting in Hermione's lap; and his appearance changed from a wild mess of honey curls to mirror Draco's blond hair and gray eyes. Draco sat down on the opposite side of the table from the others and focused on his food.

Draco had become a pro at handling tension, and he was able to hide his anxiety well; however, it seemed that Ginny, whom even he could feel waves of fury rolling off of her, and Harry, who seemed to be stabbing his steak and kidney pie with exceptional force, could not.

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. He looked up only to see everyone else turn away, and he laughed.

"What did you do Potter? Seriously, she's so mad even I, the cold, heartless ferret, can tell she is furious." Harry only looked up and glared; Ginny however, laughed. The tension in the room suddenly dissipated.

"Harry decided to spy on us… even when we expressly told him to leave us alone." She then turned to Harry. "We told you not to interrupt us, Harry. I wouldn't have hexed you if you had listened." Harry glared at her, but upon looking at her he found that he couldn't stay angry. He smiled.

"Yeah, I know I deserved it, but you just looked so bloody good in that dress that I had to interrupt... it was worth the bat-bogeys." Harry laughed.

"And now, I'll have to go out and buy a new dress, because you weren't supposed to see it until the ball."

"Jeeze Potter; what's your problem?" Malfoy said, and the entire table looked up at him, astonished that Malfoy was actually joking with them.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Who blacked your eye Malfoy? I want to send them flowers." Draco blushed. The entire table laughed, and they continued to eat noisily. Mrs. Weasley retrieved the bruise remover that Hermione had used once before and within the hour, Malfoy's bruise was gone.

After dinner, Ginny and Hermione returned to their bedroom, giggling quietly to one another. Ron and Harry retired in the den with Teddy. They were playing with him on the floor when they heard a quiet knock on the door. The door opened slowly, and Malfoy walked in.

"Do you mind if I join you? I couldn't stand another moment in that room." Ron shrugged and Harry nodded.

"Sure, we were about to put Teddy to bed and play a game of Exploding Snap. Would you like to join us?" Harry said as he stood up with Teddy in his arms.

_Exploding Snap… what fun. _"Um, no thanks, I have a book I wanted to finish." Malfoy said as he sat crookedly in the soft recliner pulling the book open and flicking his wand to turn the nearby lamp on.

"Ok whatever. I'll be right back." Harry said as he left the room.

Harry bounced Teddy in his arms as he climbed the stairs, humming a lullaby. He entered his bedroom and sat down at the old rocking chair in the corner. He hummed quietly and rocked back and forth until Teddy was asleep.

He had just finished laying his godson into his crib when the door quietly opened and shut. Startled, Harry turned quickly and pulled out his wand. Just as quickly, he put it away when he noticed Ginny quietly standing in the doorway, wearing a dark blue dress and smiling coyly.

"Why Ms. Weasley," Harry whispered as she slowly crept up to him. "I thought I wasn't supposed to see your dress."

"Well, you've already ruined the surprise, so I might as well let you enjoy it right?" she murmured back, as she lightly pushed him towards his bed and sat down next to him. "Anyway, I always had a backup plan, this dress was never meant for the ball. It was just a decoy." She inched closer as she spoke and ran her fingers slowly up his arm.

"Good, because though this dress is stunning on you, I prefer you in green." Harry whispered back as he leaned in and lightly pressed a kiss onto her collarbone, her hands found his hair and she pulled him closer. "And besides, this one just doesn't do you justice…you are far too beautiful for it." He smiled as he lightly trailed kisses up her neck and ended right behind her ear. "I love you Ginny."

He continued his attack to her neck as she shivered. "I love you more Harry." She whispered breathlessly.

"Impossible," he moved her long hair out the way and pressed his lips gently over her now rapid heart. Slowly, excruciatingly slow, he pushed her farther onto the bed and hovered over her. Then he looked into her eyes, and lost control. Her cinnamon eyes were blazing, darkened with lust, and he couldn't contain his own. His lips crashed onto hers and his hands braided themselves into her hair.

"Oh God, Ginny," he moaned against her lips as her hands moved from his own hair to his neck and then came to rest on his chest.

"Harry…" she replied, turning her head and allowing him to further attack her neck. He kissed along the hollow at the base of her throat to her collarbone, then to her heart again and again until both of them were breathing hard. When she couldn't take it anymore she let off a quiet moan of pleasure, and pulled Harry up to her lips with surprising strength.

Their lips crashed into one another's and they kissed passionately for an immeasurable amount of time, sighing each other's names and letting their hands explore more than they had ever done before.

They ripped apart and looked up as the door to the bedroom burst open. His hands were still at her sides and hers were wrapped around his neck, clutching him closer to her.

"Harry, mate, what is taking you so… long…" Ron said as he walked into the suddenly tense room. "…Ohhh, umm I'm sorry, I'll just… just… go…" He stammered as he practically ran out the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Ohhhh God, Gin." Harry groaned, as he collapsed onto the bed beside her. He banged his head against the pillow and muttered under his breath.

"What was that Harry, I don't think I quite caught that last part?" Ginny whispered as Harry looked up and smiled.

"I said, 'leave it to Ron to pick the absolute perfect moment to burst into a room.' He seems to have a wonderful sense of timing doesn't he?" Harry chuckled as he raised his hand to sweep a strand of hair out of her face. "Remember my birthday last year?" his voice became somber as she closed her eyes and leaned her head into his hand.

"Of course I do. I thought it was the last time I would ever get to kiss you. I also remember looking out into the yard and seeing Ron tear a new one into you." She chuckled.

"I am eternally grateful that I get to kiss you anytime I want now." Harry said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb and leaned in to peck her lips chastely. I guess I better head downstairs before your brother goes insane with his wild imagination." Harry laughed. He stood up and ran his hands through his perpetually messy hair. "We will continue this later." He smiled as he bent down and kissed her once more before tiptoeing towards the door and opening it.

"I love you Ginny," he said as he left the room. Sure enough, as soon as he emerged from the steps into the kitchen, Ron was there, sitting at the table with a butterbeer in his hands and glaring at him.

"What the bloody hell was that Harry?" his cold voice spoke quietly, but with authority. Harry stood in the doorway looking down at his feet. His anger flared as Ron spoke and he looked up defiantly.

"That, Ron, was me kissing your sister, whom I love with all of my heart. If you have a problem with that, I suggest that you stay away from Hermione, for I consider her my sister, and whatever you two get up to in _your _room is probably not ok with me." Ron stood up during all of this and was suddenly in Harry's face.

"What I do or do not do with Hermione is not any of your business, so bugger off." Harry smiled.

"The same goes with Ginny and I. Butt out Ron. It's our life!" Harry paused. He then continued in a much softer tone, sitting down at the table and looking Ron directly in the eye.

"Ron, I love her. I will never forgive myself for leaving her, and I will never leave her again. You are just going to have to accept that. She is no longer a little girl."

Ron looked up, alarmed. "-not like that Ron, jeeze… but you need to realize that I would never hurt her. Ever. So just let her go; what we do is our business."

Ron looked him in the eye and sighed. "I'm sorry. I just get carried away. She's my sister, and a part of me will always want to protect her. Just… just make sure you don't hurt her. You are my best mate, but if you ever hurt my sister, I will cheerfully beat you to a pulp… the muggle way."

Harry laughed as he stood up and pulled Ron into a hug. "Trust me, Ron. There isn't anything to worry about. I don't think I ever could hurt her." Ron smiled and pulled back.

"And I swear to you, I will not ever hurt Hermione." Harry laughed.

"Ok. So do we have a truce? I promise not to meddle into your life with Hermione if you promise not to meddle in mine with Ginny?"

"Truce, now how about I bury you in a game of chess?" Ron said as they left the room and entered the den.

"Sounds good mate," Harry said.


	6. Chapter 6

APPLE BLOSSOMS

Warning: This chapter contains mature themes, and graphic depictions of violence.

_Pain_. _Endless, __terrible pain._ High cruel laughter pierced his entire being with instinctual and gut wrenchig fear. Then a flash of blue light and- Draco woke with a start, tears mixed with sweat and he rubbed his eyes roughly to dispel them.

_It was a dream, only a dream. That's all. You are safe. He isn't here. He can't hurt you_.

Draco shakily got out of bed and quietly stumbled to the bedroom door. He cracked the door slightly and peeked out, then laughed bitterly. He reminded himself of a prisoner trying to escape from his cell. The entire house was quiet, the only sounds coming from the occasional settling of the foundation or the creaking of the ghoul three floors up in the attic. He tiptoed over to the washroom and took a good look at himself in the mirror and groaned. His hair was stringy and wild. There were deep circles under his bloodshot eyes and his skin was startlingly pale. Draco quickly washed his face, ran his fingers through his hair before leaving the washroom.

He didn't want to return to his bedroom, so he crept down the winding stairs to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and pulled out a butterbeer taking a seat in one of the mismatched chairs. He couldn't help but feel safe in this kitchen. It was much like the servant's kitchen he had spent nearly all his time in with his nanny, Corinne. It was small, and crowded, and it always smelled like cinnamon.

Draco took a long drag of his butterbeer and sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He asked himself. Draco glanced up at the clock, but it didn't tell time. It had thirteen hands on it that all pointed to home. Curious, he stood up to get a closer look. There were faces on each of the hands. He noticed with a start that Fleur, the beautiful blonde girl that was in the Triwizard Tournament, was up there next to someone named Bill. He also saw the Hermione's name up there and Harry's. Then next to Harry's, was the smallest hand, which had Teddy's face on it.

Tears pricked at his eyes as Tonks' face flashed across his thoughts. He missed her so much. Tonks was the only person, besides Corinne, that would actually tell him when he was being a jerk. She was like the big sister he always wanted. And with her gone, he felt more alone than ever. Draco had always wanted a large family. He remembered begging his mother when he was young to give him brothers and sisters. She had always laughed at this, ruffling his hair and kissing him on the forehead. "Then I couldn't spoil you as much as I do!" She would always say. He looked up at the clock showing all those faces and sighed. He turned away from it, ignoring the strange longing that filled him when he did.

Finishing off his butterbeer, he tossed it in the rubbish bin and looked out the small window over the sink. The sun was just peaking over the horizon but the sky was still ink blue. A quote his mother told him when he was little popped into his head and it fit his situation ironically.

"The sky is always darkest before the dawn," he mumbled to himself.

Deciding on a whim, he summoned his boots from his bedroom, and shrugged on his cloak. As he stepped out into the cool predawn morning, the slight mist in the air cleared his head. Somewhere the smell of apples wafted toward him, and he walked in the general direction of the orchard. He strolled along the path for some time until the sun had completely risen. His stomach rumbled.

As he turned around to head back to the house; however, he heard a twig snap. Quick as lightning, his wand was out and ready. Silently, he moved towards the sound; his wand shook. More sounds were coming from behind a rather large apple tree that was covered with blossoms. Then he heard a quiet groan. He stopped cold. The sounds were soft, and feminine. She moaned again and whispered what sounded like 'help'

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Draco softly asked. More sounds.

"Help, please, help me." A soft voice called out. Cautiously, still alert to any trap nearby, he stepped around the tree and gasped. A young girl, perhaps only one or two years younger than he, lay on the ground bleeding profusely from a wide wound on her leg. Her face was covered with bruises and cuts and her left arm appeared to be broken.

But what appalled him the most was the fact that her dress was completely torn open, revealing her black and blue chest. Her underwear were torn. Averting his eyes, he quickly took off his belt and cloak. He tied the belt around the wound on her leg to stop the bleeding. And he covered her nakedness with his cloak. The girl was shivering. _She's going to bleed out._ He though as he swiftly picked up the young girl and ran towards the house.

"SOMEBODY HELP! POTTER, MRS. WEASLEY! PLEASE!" He stumbled into the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley jumped up in surprise.

"What in the world…?" She asked. Draco was just setting her onto the table when Harry ran down the stairs, wand out; his shirt was off and he had sweatpants thrown on backwards. Any other time, Draco would have said something, but all he cared about was the young girl bleeding on the kitchen table.

"I went for a walk in the orchard and found her like this. I think- I- I think she has been raped." Draco's voice broke on the last word. For now that he was looking at her, he recognized the girl who was dying in front of him. It was Astoria Greengrass, the younger sister of his classmate, Daphne. She was in Slytherin with him, but she was a year younger than he.

Mrs. Weasley had grabbed her black bag from the pantry and began putting a salve onto her leg while Harry mended her arm. Draco worked on her face, grabbing a washcloth and a pan. Upon closer inspection, he saw pieces of glass stuck in her cuts and he carefully pulled out each piece of glass, putting them into the pan and washing the wounds. Then he sealed them with the same spell Snape had used on him in sixth year. He then moved down to her leg and sealed her wound there. Mrs. Weasley lifted Astoria's head and poured a pungent smelling potion into her mouth. Coughing and sputtering, she woke.

"Where am I?" She asked when she could talk.

"It's all right dear, don't try to talk. You're safe. That's all the matters." Mrs. Weasley told her. "Harry, dear, could you please take her to a spare bedroom?"

Harry stooped down to pick her up, but she was suddenly thrashing against him, fighting for him to stay away. "NO! Get away from me! Don't touch me. Please, NO!"

Harry backed away quickly and glanced over to Draco. Draco couldn't hide the sadness that flashed across his pointed features, but just as quickly as they appeared, they were replaced by steely determination. He bent down in front of Astoria and looked her directly in the eye.

"Astoria, do you remember me?" Harry glanced at Mrs. Weasley in surprise. He hadn't realized that Draco knew her.

"It's me, Draco. We used to hide out in the tree house at my home during my parent's dinners, remember?" He reached out and brushed a strand of silky mahogany hair out of her face. Her green eyes widened as she looked of him, her face lit up in pure terror. She jerked away from his touch, tears welling up in her eyes. Then she seemed looked him in the eyes, and recognition flashed briefly.

"Drake? Is that really you? Where am I?" She tried to sit up, and then winced in pain.

"You are at the Burrow; you're safe here. Is it ok if I pick you up?" Astoria paused, and then she nodded.

"Come on; let's get you somewhere more comfortable." Draco stood back up and reached for her. She flinched away. "Tori, I won't hurt you," he whispered. He looked her in the eyes once again and slowly moved to pick her up. This time she didn't flinch. He carefully lifted her bridal style and headed up the stairs. He took her to his bedroom and lightly set her on the other bed. Draco wrapped her up in the blanket and brushed the hair out of her face again.

"I'm gonna go get you something- uh- a little more comfortable to wear ok?" he quietly left and headed down to the second floor. He paused at the door, and then knocked. Ginny opened the door a few minutes later, sleepy eyed. Her hair stuck up like a haystack, but she still looked beautiful. Not that he would ever admit that to her though. Her eyebrows shot way up when she registered that Malfoy was standing in her doorway, covered in blood.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" she asked, automatically taking a step back and shutting the door slightly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Earlier this morning I found Astoria Greengrass in your orchard. She was beaten and- and raped. Her clothes are destroyed and she is resting right now. I wondered if you had any clothes she could wear. You two are about the same size." To Ginny's intense surprise, she could see a faint blush on his cheeks as he said this.

"Of- of course. Just one moment." She closed the door and came back out holding a pair of sweatpants and a soft white t-shirt. She also handed over a bra and underwear. "If she needs anything else just let me know."

"Thank you, Ginny." Draco replied and turned away. She closed the door and began getting ready for her day. A few minutes later, as she was finishing getting dressed, the door opened again and shut quietly. She turned around quickly, reaching for her wand. Then she saw that it was just Harry and relaxed. Like Draco, Harry was also covered in blood and he pulled out his wand to clean himself up. Then once all traces of blood were gone, he practically ran over to Ginny and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I love you, I love you," he whispered over and over. Ginny led them over to the bed and they sat down. Harry clung to her tighter. At some point Ginny registered that her shoulder was wet and she looked down to see that Harry had tears in his eyes.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Harry looked down and wiped the tears away.

"It's just… I saw her… broken. And I couldn't bear it if anything like that happened to you." He pulled her into another hug and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally Harry broke the silence. "Her eyes are just like my mum's, just like mine. It was disconcerting."

"Astoria Greengrass is in my year; her sister was terrible, but she mostly kept to herself. She always studied in the west wing of the library, near the P's. I passed her on the way to my study table… Has she said who raped her?"

"We haven't asked yet. Draco wants to be able to question her. He's gonna stay with her in the twins' old room, so he can keep an eye on her and so she isn't so lonely."

"Do you think that is wise? Harry, she has just been through a traumatizing experience that involved a man violating her in the basest way. Do you really think it wise to put her in the presence of another man?"

"Gin, you didn't see them. They have known each other probably their entire lives. It was like they had their own language. And she let him move her; she wouldn't even let me touch her. I think it'll be ok. Come on, Teddy will probably be awake by now." He stood up and held out his hand. Ginny looked him up and down and smirked.

"First, I think you ought to get ready. Did you know you have your sweats on backwards?" Harry looked down and laughed.

"It seems I do. I'll take a shower and meet you later." He hugged her briefly and left the room. Twenty minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom just as Draco was coming down the stairs.

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"She's sleeping."

Harry nodded. "Did she say who attacked her?"

"No, she fell asleep too quickly for me to ask." Draco cleared his throat. "Um, could you tell Ginny that Tori said thanks for the clothes? I told her once already, but she told me to pass along the message."

"Sure thing. Are you coming down to breakfast? I think Mrs. Weasley is making waffles."

Draco looked up the stairs towards his room and shrugged. "Sure, Tori'll prolly be out for a while." Draco followed Harry down the stairs but paused before he entered the kitchen.

"Harry…" He called quietly. Harry turned.

"Yes?"

"I think that- well, I think that my father might have had something to do with this." Harry's eyes went blank. Then they were furious.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Draco shook his head and nodded towards the hallway. Harry followed him into the den.

"You have seen the cane my father always carries right?" Harry nodded. "Well, I was helping Tori dress, and I couldn't help but notice that her stomach had a bruise on it that matched perfectly to my family's coat of arms. The handle of my father's cane carries this crest. And I have been the recipient of more than one of those bruises. I would recognize it anywhere."

Disgust marred his features. "I believe that Tori's father joined my father's cause." He paused. "Harry, what I am about to tell you is horrible. But there is a ceremony—" he took a deep breath and continued. "There is a ceremony that takes place when a Death Eater joins in order to prove his loyalty. Before, the Death Eater would have to stand and watch the Dark Lord brutally beat and rape a female loved one." Draco's eyes were pits of sorrow. "I think—I think that my father has kept this tradition alive."

For a moment, Harry could not register what he was hearing. "You- you mean to tell me that Astoria was raped by your father?"

"I believe so. But we won't know until we ask her."

A thought occurred belatedly. "Wait, who did you have to witness?" As soon as he said the words, Harry wished he could take them back. Pain flashed across Draco's face and his jaw tightened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

After a long pause he replied. "My nanny, Corinne. She was my best friend. She… the Dark Lord sensed that I my loyalty was wavering even then, and he was unmerciful. She didn't survive." Draco's voice broke on the last word. He turned his head and blinked furiously to dispel the sudden tears that welled. Harry hesitantly moved his hand and placed it on Draco's forearm.

"I'm so sorry for you loss." Draco turned his head towards Harry.

"It isn't your fault she died. It's mine." Then in a move expertly mastered, his eyes went blank, and his features smoothed out, replacing façade of cold indifference. "Come on; let's eat before Tori wakes up. Then we can see if she is ready to talk."

Then, shoulders stiff and back rigid, he brushed off Harry's hand and walked out the door. Harry stared after him for a moment, and then followed


	7. Chapter 7

SWIMMING AND SECRETS

Draco needed to get out of the house. Tori was sleeping in the bed next to his thanks to the draught of dreamless sleep Mrs. Weasley had given her. For a moment, he just stood over her bed. Her mahogany hair was fanned out around her, and there was a slight flush to her skin. She was beautiful. It made him sick to look at her.

Earlier in the day, she had confirmed his fears about the nature of her attack. It made bile rise in his throat to think that his father had violated her in that way. Whenever she looked at Draco, she couldn't help but see her attacker. Draco's heart wrenched every time he saw her shudder.

He crept to the door but stopped when he stepped on a loose floorboard that groaned under his weight. Tori shifted in her sleep, but did not wake. Letting out the breath he had been holding, he found the door in the darkness and entered the hall. It was about two in the morning, so the house was quiet. He entered the kitchen and pulled on some sneakers. He let off a sigh as he stepped out into the humid summer air. He lit his wand and found the path that led to the Weasley's lake. The summer air felt heavy; Draco could hear thunder in the distance and he knew that a storm was on the way.

Draco loved storms. He remembered sitting out on the roof of his home just listening to the thunder roar and letting the rain soothe his aching skin on the nights that his father lost his temper. As he approached the lake, he sensed that he was no longer alone. But upon looking back, he saw only darkness. The moon was reflecting off of the calm water when it was able to break through the thickening clouds.

Making a quick decision, Draco pulled off his sneakers, followed by his socks. As he started unbuckling his belt a sound to his right startled him. He turned his wand quickly towards the sound as a deer emerged from the woods, seemingly oblivious to his presence. Chuckling to himself, he lowered his wand and continued to undress. Once in his boxers, he stepped to the edge of the dock. Hesitating for just a moment, he jumped into the warm water.

He broke the surface of the water without a sound and studied his surroundings. Once again, he sensed something living near him, but thinking it was just another deer, he continued to wade through the black water.

Then he heard the distinct sound of footsteps behind the trees. Shrinking into the shadows, he watched as a slim figure emerged from the path. In the darkness Draco couldn't tell who the person was, but their features were distinctly feminine. She was wearing a green bathrobe and sandals. Draco suppressed a gasp as the girl slipped out of the robe revealing a dark swimsuit. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and Draco was finally able to recognize her. Just as Hermione stepped up to the dock, the moon burst from the clouds and her porcelain body was illuminated. Angry scars were crisscrossed across her delicate back. Stifling a gasp, Draco slid deeper into the shadows.

Hermione sank down at the edge of the dock and buried her head in her knees. Draco was surprised to see that she was weeping. Knowing that she would look up and see his belongings, he slowly emerged from the shadows, splashing loudly to announce his presence. She looked up suddenly, turning frantically towards her robe.

"Who's there?" Hermione jumped up and threw on her robe, but the damage was already done; Draco had already seen her secret. He had reached the shallows and stood up, making his way towards the dock. Hermione lit her wand and the beam of light fell onto him. She gasped, he her eyes narrowed in fury.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Jumping up onto the dock, Draco stood and crossed the narrow space between them, turning his back to her and not speaking. He stooped to pick up his belongings. He pulled out his wand and Hermione stepped back quickly, lifting her wand defensively. Draco rolled his eyes and pointed the wand at himself, siphoning off the water. Then he dressed. Once fully clothed, he finally turned to face her, but she was no longer facing him. Shrugging, he replied.

"Well Granger, I was swimming, until of course you decided to interrupt me." He smirked, but she still didn't turn. And then realization dawned on him.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath. He had forgotten that his own scars were left uncovered.

"Malfoy," she stopped. "Who did that to you?" Hermione didn't' turn to face him as she spoke. Malfoy stiffened.

"I could ask you the same thing," he retorted. It was Hermione's turn to freeze.

"That is none of your concern." Draco chuckled, his eyes darkening to a deep steely grey. He stared into her eyes, challenging her.

"My father was an intemperate man," Draco replied.

They stood silently for a long moment before Hermione finally turned. "I'm sorry I interrupted your swim." She turned to leave.

"Hermione." She stopped, shocked that he had used her first name. "Who hurt you?" A tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. She wiped it away brusquely and turned back to face him. Her eyes were dark with fury and chagrin.

For a long time neither spoke. Brown eyes met grey and neither was going to back down. Finally, Hermione looked away. "My father was an intemperate man." She repeated his words from earlier. As she looked down, another tear escaped her eyes.

Compassion flared up in Draco uncharacteristically. Hermione and Draco had always hated each other. She was everything he was trained to hate. Hermione was ashamed of her attraction to the cruel boy who made her life at Hogwarts hell. But now they had something in common. They knew what it felt like to be helpless, to strive to be better for men they desperately wanted to please.

Hermione looked down and wiped her face with the back of her hand. Draco didn't know what to do. For the first time in all the years he had known her, he wanted to comfort her rather than abuse her. She had always taken his abuse with a roll of his eye and a snide remark, which had never failed to irritate him.

But he finally understood that it was because she had known people like him. With a jolt that set his stomach rolling in nausea, he realized that was just like his father. But his weapon was not physical, it was verbal. He used his words just like his father used his cane. The shock of his revelation knocked the breath out him. He closed his eyes, trying to dispel the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

From that moment on, he vowed to never hurt anyone the way he had hurt the beautiful woman in front of him. He looked up then. Hermione's expression was somewhere between concern and confusion. She looked down when he caught his eye. Hesitantly, Draco reached towards her. With one finger, he lifted her chin so that she was looking at him.

In that moment, an unspoken agreement passed between them. They wouldn't be friends right away, there were too many years of damage done to be friends right away, but they would never have the antagonistically hateful relationship that had been between them since they were 11.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No one knows, except for Ginny. I would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself."

"I understand." Hermione steeled herself.

"We should get back. I expect everyone will be awake soon." Draco nodded. Together Draco and Hermione walked along the path that led to the house. After a comfortable silence Hermione spoke.

"Draco?" Hermione hesitated, unused to using his first name.

"Yes?"

"Why did you come here?" she paused, "Why didn't you just stay with your family or go to the Ministry?" Draco stopped. He looked at Hermione thoughtfully, then said,

"I didn't want to be surrounded by evil anymore; I didn't want to lose anyone else. And I'm fairly sure Father has his spies in the Ministry." He paused, took a deep breath, then he looked down at her again. "You were the second reason I came here."

Hermione's eyes furrowed in confusion. She looked up, shocked.

"What?"

Draco hurriedly explained. "You were everything that I as trained to hate. I was brainwashed to believe that you were my inferior, and I was horribly cruel to you. But every time I put you down, my brain would come up with reasons to admire you. I found myself attracted to you, and that made me hate you more. You were just a Mudblood" they both flinched as the word slipped out.

"And I was ashamed to admire your beauty, your brains, and wit, because you were supposed to be worthless, and I did my damndest to make you worthless. But you bested me in school, you bested me in cunning, in exams, in everything. And then, that night at my home," he stopped, "at my home, you were so strong. I just couldn't let them kill you."

"Is that why you didn't tell them who I was? I was sure you recognized me, but I couldn't figure out why you did so."

"I have learned to control myself with torture, but you, of all people, you were able to fight off the pain. It only made me admire you more." He took a deep breath.

"And then I began to think. How could someone as beautiful, talented, and strong as you be worthless?" he hesitantly reached for her face and ran his finger along her jaw. She looked away from his hypnotic eyes so she could concentrate on what he was saying. "You made me question everything I had ever known. And then my father…" he trailed off.

"He is an evil man. He manipulates, lies, and if he is feeling especially cruel, he will take out his frustrations on his favorite son." Fury narrowed his eyes and his fist clenched against her cheek. "My mother and I were going to get out, but then he Imperioused us," he paused. "It took every bit of training I had to break free of that curse. I fled to Italy, but some of his guys caught up with me, and I remembered something I had overheard years ago. That the Burrow was one of the safest places in Europe, so I came here. My mother is weaker, she couldn't break out of it, but I know she is in there, and I know she's trying to get out." He looked away, embarrassed by the way his voice cracked.

Hermione was silent for a moment. "My father was an alcoholic. When I was four, he took a belt and a cane to me. And he….um, he molested me." She paused for a moment. "My stepfather worked with my mother and he helped her get out. He adopted me when I was six. He is my true father, not that bastard who marred my skin and –and ruined me."

Draco was repulsed. What kind of father does that to a four year old girl? Let alone his own daughter? He would hunt down this monster and kill him…

"What was your father's name?" Draco asked with gritted teeth.

"I don't remember." Fury erupted within him. He closed his eyes and set his jaw. He knew she was lying, but he didn't know why.

"Don't lie to me," his voice thick with fury.

"It doesn't matter. It is in the past, where it belongs, and I am free."

The Burrow was coming into view. Hermione stepped up to the gate, but Draco caught her arm.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He let his hand slide down his arm to grip her wrist. He seemed to struggle for a moment, unsure what to say.

"Hermione thank you. I know it doesn't make sense, but you saved my life. Weasel – I mean Ron, is a lucky man to have you." He bent down and gently kissed her cheek. Hermione flushed bright red, and looked away as he pulled away.

Draco turned, opened the gate, and strode into the house. He didn't look back. Hermione stood at the gate for a moment, touching the place where Draco had kissed her with a bewildered look upon her face.

Finally she shook her head, and went inside. It was about four in the morning and the house was still sleeping. She crept up into her bedroom and quickly dressed. She then tiptoed downstairs. Once in the kitchen, Hermione put the water on to boil. She always made tea the muggle way. The many steps involved calmed her racing mind and relaxed her.

She sat down at the ancient table and sipped her tea. Her mind was bouncing around a thousand miles a minute and she didn't know where to start.

_How am I going to tell them? _She and Ron's relationship had become increasingly more physical, and it was only a matter of time before they would go to the next level. She didn't want that perfect moment to be ruined just because of her scars.

She had kept her secret for so long that she didn't know if she could be strong enough to let Harry and Ron know. _But Draco knows. Why can't they? _She had had the courage to tell the one person who would have used it against her. If she could do that, she could tell the people she loved.

Hermione could imagine Ron's reaction. His hands would ball up into fists and he would mutter under his breath about finding the bastard who hurt her and killing him 'the muggle way.' Harry however would remain silent, and that would scare her more than Ron's threats. He would take the blame on him, she was sure of it. Though she couldn't imagine how he could think that. She smiled gently. If there was a problem within a ten mile radius, Harry would blame himself for the calamity.

Hermione sat still for so long that the rest of the house was stirring before she stood and headed to Ginny's room. Once there, she was not surprised to find that Ginny's bed was empty. She stood in front of the mirror for a long time and examined her ruined back. Even after nearly fourteen years, her scars had refused to fade.

She still woke up screaming in the middle of the night. That is what had driven her to take a swim in the first place this evening. She wanted to forget, but she couldn't. She remembered everything about that miserable year spent before her dad saved her and her mother. She remembered her mother lying unconscious on the kitchen floor, blood seeping into the living room carpet. She could still hear the crack of the whip as it tore into her tender back. The smell of her father's putrid breath as he hovered over her struggling body was still vivid in her senses.

She didn't realize she was crying until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. Ron's woodsy scent surrounded her and he held her together as she fell apart.

"Shhh, Hermione, its ok, I'm here" He rocked her back and forth, slowly leading her to the unmade bed by the window. "We're ok; we're safe, nothing is going to hurt us." He pulled her around to face him and tenderly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ron, there's something I need to tell you," she began.

"You can tell me anything Hermione, you know that." Ron tilted her head up so that he could look into her eyes. Hermione looked down again and tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. Then she steeled herself, and looked up.

"The man you know is my stepfather; he adopted me when I was six years old." Relief flashed across his face as he pulled her in and hugged her tight.

"Is that all 'Mione? I thought you were going to tell me you had a tail or horns that you hide with that mane of yours." Hermione couldn't help it, she smiled tentatively.

"Ron… that's not all." She took a deep breath. "My biological father was an alcoholic." She looked up into his concerned face. There was a crease between his eyes and his jaw was set. She sighed, smoothed the crease with her fingertips and grabbed his hand. She led him downstairs and outside to the shed, where there was little chance that they would be discovered. Once in the tiny garage, she closed the door and locked it behind her.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned her back on him and slowly began to unbutton the blouse she was wearing. She heard his sharp intake of air, but did not turn until her blouse fell onto the floor.

Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hermione stood before him, wearing nothing but a bra and some shorts, but he could only see the dark thick scars that covered her back. How many times had he imagined this moment? Now he was shocked into silence. Then she spoke.

"I have tried so many times to tell you this, but I just couldn't get it out. This morning I spoke to Draco, and you need to know. I wouldn't feel right without you knowing.

"You spoke to—" Ron began, outraged.

"Please just let me get this out." She took a deep breath. Ron saw the way the action stretched her scars, and he flinched, but said nothing.

"When I was four," she broke off, stifling a sob. "When I was four, my father came home in a drunken rage. He knocked out my mother and brutally beat and raped me. For the next year I was molested by my father many times without the knowledge of my mother. When she found out, she sought help from one of her colleagues. We escaped him. My father adopted me a year later."

She stopped. She was so close to breaking down. _Be strong!_ Then she felt Ron's fingertips slowly tracing the scars that she was so ashamed of. He leaned over her and kissed above her right shoulder blade where the concentration of scars was the worst. He kissed every scar and wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She wept and he held her.

"I love you so much. You are so strong. It's ok now." His voice broke on that last word and they were weeping together. They cried together for what seems like hours. Finally, when she had no more tears left she leaned away from him and picked up her blouse.

"Hermione, why the bloody hell didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want your pity," she replied as she pulled her shirt back on and stepped towards the door. 

"I could never pity you. I admire you too much." He grabbed her hand, kissing it fiercely, and they headed out of the shed towards the kitchen door. But before they went inside Ron pulled on her hand and they stopped. Ron stood in front of her and they were silent for a moment. Ron traced the planes of her face slowly with his fingertips and her eyes closed.

He leaned down slowly and grazed his lips across her cheek, over her eyelids, down her nose, until finally they found her lips. For a long moment they tenderly kissed, their hands on each other's faces and eyes closed. Then he pulled slowly away, and looked into her dark eyes.

"You are beautiful. I love you. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. Ever." He bent down and kissed her once more and hand in hand they walked into the house.

Draco stood in the shadows watching the two lovers embrace. His face was perfectly blank but a tear slowly slid down his cheek as he watched them go inside. All he wanted in that moment was to go inside and sit with Astoria. There was nothing he could do about either of their situation, but as he watched the woman he had loved for so long walk inside with the man she was meant to be with, a part of him let her go. And a new yearning overtook him.

Suddenly it wasn't brown eyes that captivated him, it was green. Soft mahogany hair replaced honey curls. He wanted to see Tori, his Tori. The girl he had played and studied with. The girl who made him laugh even when all he wanted to do was cry. She knew him better than any other person did, and she accepted him. Draco wanted to hold her hand and sooth her as she broke down. He wanted to make sure that she didn't have to suffer in silence as Hermione had. Silently he pushed himself from the shed wall and headed inside.


	8. Chapter 8

SHOPPING

The sun was shining through the window onto Ginny's face. Her bright red hair tangled around her face and her hand was hanging over the edge of the bed. She was sound asleep despite the bright sun streaming in. Harry lay awake, watching her sleep. He memorized the freckles on her nose, tracing them lightly with his fingertip. He ran is finger along her full lower lip, and she smiled, sighing and leaning in to his touch.

Harry couldn't believe he had been so blessed. This angel in front of him couldn't be his. He didn't deserve to have such happiness in his life. He was so happy that he couldn't shake the feeling that it was all too good to be true. Every time he had a scrap of happiness, it always seemed to be taken from him. He frowned. _I shouldn't be thinking this. _At that point, Ginny shifted in her sleep, and opened her eyes. She saw his frown and a crease furrowed in between her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern lacing her tone. Harry just shook his head. He ran his finger along the crease between her eyes and smoothed it out.

"Nothing, I was just being pessimistic." He leaned in slowly and kissed her tenderly. Ginny pulled away.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Harry plopped his head onto the pillow and turned his head to look at her again.

"I was wondering what is going to happen next. I am not used to being happy, and it seems that every time I get just one piece of happiness it gets ripped away. What's going to happen to take you away from me?" Harry pressed his forehead against Ginny's and sighed.

"Harry…" Ginny trailed off.

"What Gin?" Harry asked

"Harry, nothing is ever going to take you away from me. Nothing. I will not allow it." She held his chin in her hand. "I would die before I am separated from you again."

She leaned in slowly, and when her lips met his, it was soft, yet firm, a promise. Harry returned the kiss hungrily, his hand wondering from her face to her neck, and slowly down her body until he gripped her waist tightly. She moaned and leaned into his touch, molding her body to his.

This kiss was hungry. Suddenly, Harry flipped them over so that she was under him. His hand slowly slid up the thin cotton of her tank top and his fingertips grazed along her soft stomach until they found the soft mound of her breast. Ginny gasped and arched her back. Ginny broke the kiss and leaned her head to the side while her own hands gripped his back under his t-shirt. Harry kissed her collarbone reverently. Then he moved the strap of her tank top to kiss every freckle on her shoulder with equal reverence.

Ginny gently pulled Harry's face up until she was looking him in the eyes. Harry noticed that she had the same blazing look upon her face as she did when they first kissed. Harry stared into the chocolate pools and in that instant, they were one.

Looking into her eyes, he saw his whole life. He wanted nothing else but to look into her eyes for the rest of his existence. Of its own accord, Harry's hand slid up her shirt and along her torso until he was gripping the side of her breast.

Suddenly, the door of the bedroom burst open, revealing Mrs. Weasley. Harry's hand was up her shirt and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Both were breathing heavily. They froze. For one agonizingly embarrassing moment, no one said a word. Then-

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Molly screeched. As if shocked, Harry and Ginny sprang apart. Ginny scrambled off of the bed and moved over to the windowsill. With Mrs. Weasley's screeching, Teddy had awoken, and was wailing. She scooped him up and started to rock him gently.

"Mrs. Weasley…" "Mum!"

"STOP!" She took a deep breath. "Just stop. I know that you two are young and in love, but you need to be careful. You already have an infant to take care of. I don't need a grandchild yet." She moved closer to Ginny and touched Teddy's cheek. Then she allowed another stern look to her daughter and Harry. "Just please, please be careful."

"We're not…" Ginny began, but Molly cut them off.

"I don't wanna hear it! Just don't do anything stupid." With that, she turned and walked out the door.

It was silent for a moment then, Ginny giggled, though her face was beet red. "Well, that was interesting." Teddy cooed. Then they both burst into laughter.

"Did you… did you see the look on her face?" Harry asked, doubled over and clutching his stomach.

"You should…. have seen…. your face!" Ginny laughed. Teddy looked from Harry to Ginny, confusion on his face. Then Ginny snorted; Teddy and Harry burst into further giggles.

Ginny sobered up first. She straightened up and started towards the door.

"I'm going to get dressed." She walked over to where Harry was standing, still chuckling, and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him gently on the lips. "I love you. We will continue this discussion later." She gave him a stern look but her eyes danced with laughter.

"I love you too. See you soon." He bent down and kissed Teddy's forehead, then kissed Ginny's. Ginny sauntered out of the room, swaying her hips slightly side to side. As she left Harry let out a wolf whistle, and she turned, smiling slyly and winking.

Once she was gone, Harry took a deep breath and ran his hand through his already messy hair. _What would have happened if Mrs. Weasley _hadn't_ walked into the room?_ For one moment he pictured Ginny lying underneath him, her face flushed and hair a mess. _Stop that! We're only teenagers for crying out loud._ _We already have the responsibility of Teddy; he doesn't need a brother or sister yet._

Then suddenly, a vision implanted itself in his head. A little girl with long red hair and brown eyes, the spitting image of her mother, and a boy, with his trademark messy hair and green eyes invaded his mind. And he wanted it. He wanted it bad. He always wanted a big family, and he knew in his heart that he would be with Ginny.

In that moment he saw his whole future with her as if he had already lived it. He saw them unpacking boxes in Grimmauld Place, and dancing in the den. He saw them chasing kids up the staircase and teaching them to play Quiddich in the Weasley Orchard.

With the image of his future still in his head, he hurriedly dressed and scrambled down the stairs to find Ron in the kitchen shoveling scrambled eggs down his throat. Ginny and Hermione were in the den playing with Teddy. Mrs. Weasley stood at the sink, washing a cast iron skillet. When she saw Harry enter the kitchen, she turned slightly pink and mumbled something under her breath. Harry blushed as well, but he turned towards Ron and whispered in his ear.

"I need to go to Diagon Alley today. Do you think we can make up an excuse so the girls won't get suspicious?"

"Well, we could just tell them the truth. I need new dress robes for the Ministry thing tomorrow, and I need to get Gin's birthday present."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ok , but then my gift won't be a surprise…"

"Yes it will, just don't say anything about you doing the shopping, I will be the only one who needs something. That way, she won't suspect a thing."

"Right then. Finish eating, I'm going to go tell Ginny where we're going." Ron nodded and Harry went down the hall and entered the den.

"Hey Gin?" Harry asked as he entered the room.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Ron and I have some shopping to do in Diagon Alley, and we thought that you girls needed to have one of your 'girls days' or whatever you call them. Do you need anything while we're there?"

Ginny deliberated for a moment. "Ummm, no I don't think I need anything. What do you need?" She asked innocently, but Harry could see the suspicion in her eyes.

With a sinking heart, he replied "Ron and I need to get new dress robes for Thursday night, and Ron said he needed to get your birthday present." Ginny didn't look convinced; Harry never could lie to her.

After a long pause, "I will see you later." She stood up and kissed him quickly. Then she went back to playing peek-a-boo with Teddy and Hermione.

_That was weird._ Harry thought as he left the den and walked down the short hall and into the kitchen. "Are you ready?" he asked Ron, who was sitting at the table. Ron was eating toast now. He stuffed the last piece of crust in his mouth, finished off his orange juice, stood up and kissed his mother on the cheek and followed Harry to the fireplace. The Floo powder was hanging on a hook next to the enormous fireplace. Harry pinched a bit of the powder in his hands and noticed that there wasn't very much left.

_I'll have to get more today, but how do I do it without insulting them?_ He threw the powder in the fireplace and emerald green flames erupted. Harry stepped in and yelled "Diagon Alley!" Ron followed him soon after.

They ended up in The Leaky Cauldron, and the place was packed. Witches and wizards of all ages were crammed into the dim bar. They stopped for a quick butterbeer but left quickly when the mob of people recognized Harry and they all crowded around them for a handshake. Outside, Diagon Ally was once again the vibrant and busy place it was before the war. Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor was open once again, as was Ollivander's.

Harry and Ron made a quick stop at Gringotts where there was a rather cold reception from the goblins. They still hadn't forgotten about the trio's break-in and escape. It seemed they still held a grudge. Once filling their money bags, they made their first stop at Madame Malkin's to buy new dress robes.

Harry made his black with emerald green accents to match Ginny's dress, while Ron's had dark blue accents to match Hermione's. Their next stop was to Eyelop's to buy a new owl for Ginny. Ron picked out a beautiful tawny with amber eyes. Finally, after a bite to eat and a trip to Flourish and Blott's to pick up the newest edition of _Hogwarts, A History_ for Hermione, Harry and Ron stopped at a small little jewelry store near Apothecary.

"What do you need in here?" Ron asked, suspicion changing his tone. Ron grabbed Harry's arm before they went into the store. Harry looked into his best friend's eyes and spoke with conviction.

"Listen, I am going to buy an engagement ring for Ginny." Ron's mouth fell open with a small pop. "But I need you to buy it for me, because if the papers hear about this, then Ginny will find out, and then the surprise will be ruined. As my best mate and my best man, will you please help me out?"

"Harry, you are asking me to buy an engagement ring for my sister. That's seriously messed up." Ron smiled, and Harry understood that to be a yes. He pulled Ron into a hug.

"Thanks mate. Now, I'm going to wear my invisibility cloak, and when we go in there, I need you to ask you know the price and such, but I will nudge you when I want to see a ring closer. Make sure you ask the size of the diamond and stuff, ok?"

"Sure man." Harry handed over his money bag and pulled out his invisibility cloak and put it on.

"Alright, let's go." And they entered the store. An hour and a half later, they emerged from the store completely exhausted but satisfied with themselves. In Harry's pocket was a three stone diamond ring. The inscription on the inside of the ring said "Forever."

As they headed back to The Leaky Cauldron, a thought occurred to Harry.

"Wait! I've almost forgotten! We need to go back to Gringotts."

"Why?" Ron asked, "I'm hungry." He rubbed his stomach for emphasis.

"I've left my mother's necklace in the vault. I was going to give it to Ginny as an early birthday present so she could wear it to the Ministry ball. Also it will distract her from trying to find the ring she surely suspects that I have."

They hurried through the busy streets and towards the impressive white building. After much grumbling from the goblins, they were taken on a wild ride back to his vault. Harry walked around the gold to the back of the vault. There was an ornate jewelry box in the corner, and Harry carefully lifted the lid of the box. Inside were a number of pieces that Harry planned to give all of the female members of his family at some point. In the second drawer, hanging on a silver chain was a beautiful emerald necklace. The emerald was encased in delicate silver, and it had an intricate chain.

"Blimey Harry that's impressive." Ron leaned over to further inspect the necklace.

"I think there is a sapphire necklace in there too. You could give it to Hermione. I think it would go nicely with her dress." Ron was shaking his head before the words were even out of Harry's mouth.

"I couldn't do that Harry. It wouldn't be right; these belonged to your mother."

"Ron, I was planning to give it to her anyway. This is the perfect opportunity to do so." Harry rifled through the jewelry box until he found the dark blue necklace. "Take it." He shoved the necklace into Ron's hands. "Please. You could say it was from both of us if you like, but I want you to have it."

Ron looked at him for a long moment, and then shook his head incredulously. "Fine, you win." He paused, "Thank you." They hugged each other briefly, and left the vault with the necklaces in their pockets.

"Hermione is going to freak out. I hope it goes with her dress." Ron fretted at the kissing gate after he and Harry had apparated home.

"It will. Now, should we wait to give it to them, or do it now?" Harry asked. Ron deliberated for a moment.

"Do it now, I'll go see what they are up to, why don't you go hide the rest of the gifts?" Ron smiled, and ran up the stairs to Ginny's bedroom. He burst into the room to find Astoria, Ginny and Hermione singing and jumping around the room to the Weird Sisters. He leaned against the doorway for a moment laughing openly until Ginny spotted him and screamed. She abruptly stopped dancing and lifted her wand. A purple streak blasted past Ron and into the hallway.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH" All four of them ran out into the hall to find Harry hunched over fighting off a several bats that were flying around his head. "MAKE THEM STOP!" Ginny, still laughing, lifted her wand and muttered the counterjinx.

"What the hell was that for?" Harry asked as soon as all the bats had gone.

"I'm sorry Harry, Ron startled me and I reacted instinctively." Ginny apologized, but she had trouble keeping the laughter out of her apology.

"And here I was about to give you a gift. But since you just jinxed me for no reason whatsoever, I don't think you should get it." Harry pulled out the package and looked at it wistfully. "Nope, I think you should wait until your birthday."

"But Harry, I didn't mean to do it. I'm sorry." She moved slowly forward, until she stood right in front of him. She looked up from under her eyelashes into his momentarily stunned eyes. "Can't you ever forgive me?"

"Ok, here you go." Harry stated cheerfully, handing over the package at once.

Ginny leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly. "Thank you." She opened it and then lovingly stroked the delicate chain. "Oh Harry, its lovely. And it will go perfectly with my dress."

"It was my mothers, I hope you like it."

"I love it."

Ron coughed.

"Erm, Hermione, could I speak to you for a moment?" Hermione had been talking quietly with Astoria, but she came over at once.

"I think I am going to go find out what Draco is up to. I will see you all later." Astoria said, she stood up and quickly left the room.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Well, um, Harry and I also have something for you. You said your dress was a deep blue, and Harry had this in his vault and we thought it would go perfectly." He handed over the package quickly, and looked down sheepishly at the grain in the wood floor. Hermione gasped as she opened the necklace. The sapphire was a deep dark blue, cut in an oval shape the size of a quarter. The many facets shined in the fading afternoon light.

"Oh Ron, I love it. It is beautiful. Thank you! Harry! Thank you. I love it. I really do." She hugged Ron tightly and then released him to give Harry an equally bone crushing hug. Then she and Ginny huddled around one another gushing about their gifts.

"It looks like they are not in the mood for our company mate," Harry muttered, as Ginny turned her back on him.

"I guess we're on our own then. Whatever shall we do?" Ron sighed.

"You up for a game of nighttime Quiddich?" Harry asked.

"When aren't I?" Ron replied. He watched as Harry gazed wistfully at Ginny. "I'll see you down there mate."

"Ok." Harry replied, not really listening. He walked over to where Ginny was sitting and whispered in her ear. "I expect we will continue our conversation later then?" He muttered. His lips grazed her earlobe.

"Yes, of course, I will see you later Harry." Her response was somewhat breathless; she turned her head and kissed him lightly. Harry smirked and left to find Ron out by the broom shed.

"You ready to get your arse beat?" Ron asked as they flew towards the orchard.

"Oh it won't be my arse that is getting the beating Weasley." Harry retorted.

"We'll see." And with that they commenced to playing Quiddich for the next couple of hours until they heard Mrs. Weasley's dinner bell. Starving, tired, and muddy, they returned to the burrow. They ate triple servings of the steak-and-kidney pie and then helped Mrs. Weasley clean up the kitchen.

"What do you say to a game of chess?" Ron asked as they headed to the den.

"Ok man. But this time at least pretend to have some trouble; my chessmen already don't trust me." Harry laughed.

"How about not." Ron replied. He opened the door to the den, but stopped cold at the threshold. There, standing in front of the fireplace were Astoria and Draco, in the middle of a heated argument. They were a mere inches away from one another, both of their faces contorted in rage.

"I DON'T CARE TORI!"

"YES YOU DO! I KNOW YOU," Tori broke off suddenly as she noticed Harry and Ron standing in the doorway. She turned away from them, hiding her face. Her while body was shaking with silent sobs that she tried to hide. She turned quickly and fled the room, hiding her face. Harry heard her sob before the heavy wooden door closed behind her.

Draco turned his back towards Ron and Harry and punched the wall by the stone fireplace. Then his hands clenched up into fists and he leaned his head against them, taking deep breaths to control his wild breathing.

"What the hell was that, Malfoy?" Ron demanded.

"It's none of your damn business Weasel."

"The hell it isn't! That girl has been through a horrible event, and she does not deserve to be treated that way. So you better learn to control your temper!"

"Oh like your any better?" Draco replied sneeringly, turning to face him with anger etching his features, making him is thin face more pointed and chiseled. "Until very recently I happen to remember when you treated Hermione about as badly as I did."

"What are you talking about?" Ron advanced on Malfoy, but Harry stepped between them, placing his hand on his chest, much like he had done when he and Ginny had rowed in that deserted corridor in sixth year.

"For six years I watched you treat her like shit. She is beautiful and talented, and so unbelievably smart, and she loved you more than anything, and yet you treated her with insensitivity, and indifference. I would have killed to be as lucky as you to have a woman such as her! I will admit it, I was horrible to her, but _my_ actions didn't break her heart. She could have cared less whether I called her a Mudblood or not, but every time you ignored her, or fought with her, her heart would break a little bit more. So don't talk to _me_ about how to treat someone, because Hermione's been through more by you than Astoria ever will by me!" Ron stared openmouthed at Draco as he shoved past Harry's outstretched arm and rammed into him on his way out the door.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked a few moments later when the sound of Draco's footsteps died away.

"Ron, I don't know, but I think we should let them work through this on their own."

"But did you hear the way he was talking about Hermione? It was like he was in love with her or something."

"I don't think so Ron, I just think he was trying to make a point."

"And what is that exactly?" Ron demanded.

"Well, before we left Hogwarts, you were a bit of a prat to her. And her heart did break every time you were insensitive towards her." Ron sank down into the couch and placed his head in his hands.

"I couldn't have been that bad could I?" Ron looked up. "I couldn't have been worse than him, there's no way." Ron stared imploringly at him.

"Ron, you are like a brother to me, but I know what your insensitivity did to her. You may not have been as bad as Malfoy, but you did hurt her. But that's all in the past now, and there is nothing we can do to change it. All we can do is move forward."

"You're right. Are you still up for some chess?"

"I guess so, there really isn't much else to do right now." And so the two friends sat down and began to play.


	9. Chapter 9

OF BALL GOWNS AND BREAKDOWNS

A/N First of all, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Harrylover. 3 for her absolutely inspiring and wonderful review. This chapter is extra long. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and please please review. I would love to know what you think of my small attempt into the world that JK has created for us to play in. And reviews are my inspiration. Kisses! L

Tori sat on the edge of her bed, staring out into the gloomy morning. Draco had woken early, leaving 'sleeping' Tori in the bed next to his. She had waited until she was certain that Draco was gone before she sat up, curling her arms around her knees. For a moment she sat still, staring at the weathered floorboards of the room. Today was the day of the big ball that everyone had been going on about for the past few days.

For obvious reasons, as they were both in hiding, she and Draco would be unable to attend. She shuddered at the thought of spending the entire evening with him, especially after the disastrous events of the previous night. Guilt washed over her suddenly as she replayed the fight she and Draco had had.

_After heading to the kitchen to grab a couple of butterbeers, she walked down the short hallway to the den. As predicted, Draco was sitting sideways in the shabby recliner in the corner, a book open in front of him and a slight smile on his face. His foot was tapping along to the beat in his head._

_Draco had always been an avid reader. In his time at Hogwarts, he was often found in the corner of the library with a book to his face and notes in front of him._

_It became their ritual to meet in the library by the "P" section. They would often just sit in silence, each absorbed in the alternate worlds that their books offered them, rather than facing the truth. Tori sat down the butterbeer on the table by his feet. _

"_Thanks," he murmured._

_She walked over to the large collection of books on the shelves by the fireplace and traced her fingers along the spines of the various novels there. There seemed to be a large amount of Muggle books as well as Magical authors. There was one collection that seemed more worn than all the others; a leather bound collection of books by an author named Alexandre Dumas. _

_She pulled the first volume off the shelf and curled up the worn love seat by the roaring fire. Draco was completely absorbed in his own book, but as she sat down he glanced up and their eyes met. She flinched away from his gaze. His eyes were so like his fathers. She looked away, but not before she saw the hurt that flashed in his eyes. _

"_Astoria…" he trailed off, standing up and slowly approaching the loveseat, as someone would approach a skittish animal that might run at any moment. She turned her head, willing the traitorous tears to stop. Draco knelt down in front of her, but she refused to look at him. _

"_Look at me."_

_When she didn't, he hesitantly lifted a finger to her chin and turned her head so that she was facing him. His eyes were soft, repentant. "I know how difficult this is for you, and I know that it doesn't help that I look like him, but I swear that I would never hurt you; you don't have to be afraid of me."_

"_I know Draco, I do, but when I look at you…I see him. And I don't want to. You aren't him. I know that, but I just…I'm sorry."She turned her head away again, tears streaming down her cheeks. Draco's hand curled into a fist against her face and she tensed. Quickly, he removed his hand and stood up to face the fire._

"_I want to kill him for hurting you like this. I will kill him," he vowed._

"_No Draco, you can't. He's your father!"She stood and crossed the threshold of the room until she was behind him. _

_Draco turned, his face was livid, and instinctively, Tori drew back away from his glare. Draco's face softened slightly, though his words still came out harshly. _

"_He was no father to me! He was a MONSTER. He hurt you, and now every time you look at me, he still hurts you. And I want so much not to look anything like him. I would give anything to not hurt you every time your eyes looked upon my face. But I can't! No man could intentionally harm a woman the way he hurt you and escape my wrath. I don't care if he's my father or not."_

"_Your father may have hurt me, but I wouldn't want you to kill your own flesh and blood for me!"_

"_I don't care if he were the Minister of Magic himself! I would still want to hunt him down! You are beautiful and brilliant and captivating, and he had the audacity to defile you and leave you for DEAD! There isn't a soul out there I wouldn't tear to pieces for hurting you." He crossed the room suddenly, grabbing her shoulders._

"_But he's your father!" _

"_I DON'T CARE TORI!" He let go of her shoulders, his face inches from her own, his own rage mirrored in her wide green eyes. _

"_YES YOU DO! I KNOW YOU!"_

_Suddenly the door of the den opened, revealing Ron and Harry, who were staring at them with wide eyes. She turned quickly, hiding the sudden tears that welled in the corner of her eyes. But unbidden, a sob broke through her defenses._

_Before she could humiliate herself further, she ran, hiding from their stares as she fled the den. She ran up to the bedroom that Draco and her shared and flung onto the bed, barely concealing the sobs that wracked her entire body. _

_Several minutes later, she heard the unmistakable sounds of footsteps on the staircase. They slowed once they got to the second floor, and she knew that they were Draco's. Summoning all of her strength, she willed the tears to stop flowing and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. He paused at the door, and then knocked twice. She hastily turned onto her side, facing away from the door. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. The door slowly opened, and Draco hesitantly entered the room. _

"_Tori? Are you asleep?"She didn't answer, and he sighed._

_He quietly sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled off his shoes one by one. He picked up the fresh pajamas from the bedside table and headed out towards the bathroom. She sighed and pulled the covers over her head. The door opened again and quietly closed. His footsteps came to a stop by her bed, and she tensed. Slowly, ever so slowly, she sensed him bend over her. He pulled the covers gently down. He leaned over and she felt his lips lightly brush her temple. _

"_I'm so sorry." He whispered. She could feel his fingertips, so soft, against her cheek. He traced along her cheekbone and all along her jaw. Then he kissed her once more on the forehead and stood up. He walked over to his bed, leaving her to wonder what had just happened. _

She had barely slept the rest of the night. Her mind kept going over what he had said, and what he had done, and every time she thought about the way his lips felt against her skin, her heart would pound and adrenaline would course through her veins. Her reaction scared her.

In some ways, Draco was the same gangly teenager that she had grown up with, but in others, he was already a man: colder, more reserved. He had seen and done things that were horrific. He had learnt early in life to keep his cards close to his chest and didn't let anyone else in. But his touch was always so gentle and kind. When he was near her, she felt safe, but when she looked his eyes, she couldn't help but see his father's. He confused her.

She sat on that windowsill until the sun had fully risen behind the furrowing clouds in the distance, and the rest of the house was a flurry of activity. Slowly, she stood, wincing slightly at the soreness of her leg. She turned away from the window, and limped over to her wardrobe. After pulling on some blue jeans and a white t-shirt, she headed towards the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and tried to tame the tangled mess that was her hair every morning. One floor above, she heard the unmistakable sounds of Ginny bounding around her bedroom, followed by the slower, softer footsteps of Hermione.

It amazed her that in a short period of a week, her entire perspective had changed of these two remarkable witches. Her entire life she had been told that Muggleborns were worthless, and blood traitors just as bad, and yet, when she looked at the kind and gentle way Hermione had helped her bathe those first few days, or the considerate way Ginny had included her on their 'girl time' had warmed her heart to the two women that had helped her so much.

After applying a light layer of foundation, she headed down to the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee.

"Oh, good morning dear, would you like some toast?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she turned sausages in the frying pan.

"Yes please," she replied. It fascinated her to watch Mrs. Weasley cook. At her home Millie, the houself, usually made her breakfast; her mother was usually passed out in her bedroom until noon. While the sausages cooked, Mrs. Weasley turned to a large basket of laundry and began to fold it, putting cereal onto Teddy's high chair.

Tori was amazed at how Mrs. Weasley could handle doing so many things at once. She was sure that she wouldn't have the patience to deal with so much chaos. A few moments later, Mrs. Weasley set down a plate carrying not only toast, but eggs, and sausage. She then set down a steaming cup of coffee and turned towards Teddy who was now throwing his cereal across the room.

Tori was just spreading jam on her toast when Draco entered the kitchen from the garden. It had begun to rain and his hair was dripping as he flicked it carelessly from his face. His cheeks were painted from the chill in the air and his lips were full and red. He caught sight of Tori and blushed as he pulled off his jacket and removed his muddy shoes.

"Oh there you are dear, why don't you sit down and have a bite, here here," Draco sat down opposite to Tori as Mrs. Weasley placed an equally piled plate in front of him. "Well go on then, eat up." He picked up a sausage link and took a bite. It was delicious.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." He murmured, picking up his fork and mashing his eggs before placing them on his toast. He studiously ignored Tori.

Hurt, and slightly confused, Tori finished her breakfast and went upstairs to see what Hermione and Ginny were doing. Once she got to the third floor, she paused. Inside, she could hear the laughter of the two girls as they discussed their options for the upcoming ball.

She knocked and waited. It opened immediately, revealing Hermione with her hair in bright blue rollers, and a green mask upon her face. Tori snickered. "May I offer you ladies any assistance getting ready for your big ball tonight?"

"Of course! We were just about to find you. We could use your help with our hair." Because they had helped her with her morning routine, they found out that she had a nearly uncontrollable mane of hair, and they were fascinated with her taming techniques. Hermione in particular couldn't understand how Tori got her hair so smooth every day. In gratitude for all their help, she had offered to help them with their hair on the big day.

"Ok, so what do you want your hair to look like tonight?" she asked as she sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed. Ginny was sitting at the small desk by the window, applying the same green mask to her face that Hermione had.

"Well, seeing as Hermione has nearly untamable hair, I suggest you start with her. Mine will be pretty simple." Ginny stated ducking as Hermione threw a pillow at her head. "Well it's true!" she exclaimed, throwing the pillow back at Hermione.

"Alright, so what do you want?" Tori stood up and walked over to her.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection speculatively.

"Hmmmm, I think I want it to be a half updo, with smooth curls. My dress is strapless, so I want something to fall around my shoulders. It shouldn't be that difficult, except that it is my hair we are talking about. For the Yule Ball it took almost a whole bottle of Sleekeasy's, which is too much of a bother to deal with everyday."

Tori stood and started to pull Hermione's hair out of the numerous rollers and set to work.

"So," Ginny began, turning to look accusingly at Tori, and she knew what she was going to say before she even said it.

"What happened between you and Malfoy last night?" Tori sighed.

"We had a fight," she replied transparently. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well, yes, we figured that out on our own thanks. What was it about?" she pried, her eyes narrowing. And right then and there Tori knew that she wouldn't escape this particular conversation.

"Ok, I'll tell you. After the guys showed up, I decided to find out where Draco was; I hadn't seen him all day." She looked down as Hermione and Ginny shared knowing looks.

"Anyway, I found him in the den reading, and as I sat down to read, our eyes met." She stopped. Ginny leaned forward, obviously intrigued.

"And?" she asked imploringly.

She hated the tears that welled in her eyes. "He…" she took a deep breath. Hermione turned around and placed her hand over Tori's as the first tear escaped and slid slowly down her cheek. "He just looks so much like him," she whispered. Then the words started flowing, and she started to speak quickly. "And then he said that he would kill his father for what he did to me, and I just couldn't have that on my conscience! I just couldn't. Then he said he didn't care, and at that point we were yelling and Ron and Harry walked in." she let head hang.

"And then, when he came up to our room, I ignored him, and then he… he kissed my forehead, like it was the most natural thing in the world. He apologized. But then this morning, he ignored me. I am just so confused." She let her tears fall freely now, not afraid of being reprimanded. To her intense surprise, Ginny and Hermione stood up and hugged her tightly.

They murmured words of comfort, and held her as she cried, truly cried for the first time since that night.

She finally grieved for the woman who was forever ruined the night that Lucius Malfoy hurt her. She wept for the innocence that was ripped from her rather than willingly given. And she became angry. She was angry at Lucius for ruining her; she hated her father for giving her away as if she were cattle to be butchered. And most of all, she was angry at herself for not realizing what Draco already had. His father was a monster. He had not only hurt her, but he had hurt Draco who knows how many times. And Draco was just trying to protect her; he wanted to hurt the bastard who had hurt her and he didn't care if he was his father or not.

She cried for hours. But finally the tears had stopped flowing, and she just lay in Hermione's arms as Ginny gently rubbed her back. She sat up slowly, wiping the drying tears from her face. Then she silently turned to Ginny and hugged her; she turned to Hermione and buried her face in her shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Are you alright?"

"No, but I will be," she whispered. Her head turned to the clock that was sitting on the bedside table. "Oh shoot, if we don't hurry you won't be ready in time."

With that, she stood and began working on Hermione's hair.

Several hours later, Harry and Ron were anxiously waiting the kitchen in their dress robes. They had spent the day outside playing Quiddich, only coming in an hour before the ball to hastily shower and throw on their robes. Harry was pacing along the kitchen, while Ron sat in a chair wringing his hands together and tapping his toe to a staccato beat. When they heard footsteps they looked up quickly, only to find that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had arrived. Mrs. Weasley was wearing a new set of light blue robes, and the necklace that Fred and George had given her for Christmas one year. Mr. Weasley was looking smart in new black robes that looked tailor fitted.

They joined Ron at the table and Harry resumed his pacing. Then slow, deliberate footsteps on the stairs made them all look up.

Hermione came first, her deep blue dress setting off her creamy skin perfectly. Her hair was smooth and soft, falling in soft curls around her shoulders. The necklace Harry and Ron had given her fit perfectly in the crook of her neck. Ron sucked in a breath and hurriedly stood. For a moment he just looked at her, then slowly he leaned down and planted a kiss on her mouth. His hands wrapped around her and he gently splayed his hands over her scars. Ron leaned down and placed a feather-light kiss along one scar that climbed over her shoulder and stood back. They moved over to the sink, holding hands and staring at each other.

Then Harry heard Ginny descending. He looked up as her feet came into view, followed by a silk covered leg, his eyes traveled up the length of her torso, along her creamy neck, and finally rested on her radiant face. Her hair was piled up onto her head, soft tendrils of auburn hair were falling out and skimming her shoulders.

Harry was speechless. She was a vision. The emerald of the silk offset her hair perfectly, making both seem deeper and richer. He stood at the base of the stairs, waiting for her to enter the kitchen; when she did, he lifted her up and twirled her around in a circle.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he murmured into her ear before setting her back down.

"Ok, we're going to be traveling to the Ministry by Floo." Mrs. Weasley ushered them all to the fireplace.

"Wait, aren't Bill and Fleur going to come?" Ron asked.

"Oh yes, we're meeting them and Charlie and George there. Now hurry up Ron, you and Hermione go first."

"Ministry of Magic!" Hermione stated, after Ron had thrown the powder into the flames.

"Ok, Harry and Ginny you next, you next." Ginny pinched a bit of the powder in between her fingers, threw it into the flames, and disappeared.

Draco had slipped into the kitchen just as Tori emerged on the staircase. While all eyes were on Ginny and Hermione, his gaze fell on Tori. Though her hair was starting to curl at the ends, and her eyes were a little red, and the white t-shirt she was wearing had a makeup smudge on the left sleeve, she was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Tori caught his gaze and a dull flush brightened her smooth cheek as she quickly looked down, biting her lip nervously. His attention was diverted however, when Mrs. Weasley approached him.

"Now Draco, we'll be gone most of the night. There's food in the cupboard, and if you need anything we'll only be a Floo away. Oh Lord! I've nearly forgotten! Draco dear, Teddy is up in Harry's room, he should be out for the night but I have placed a sensor on the room, so if he gets to crying could you please be a dear and get him back to sleep?"

"Of course, what are cousins for?" he replied. "We'll see you later Mrs. Weasley," Tori said. Mr. Weasley pinched a bit of powder into the fire and the emerald flames once again lit up the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence in which Tori looked down and played with the hem of her shirt while Draco tried desperately to avert his attention from the creamy bit of stomach that was revealed when she did.

"Well uh, would you like something to eat?" Tori asked, jumping the last few stairs and heading towards the cupboard.

"Sure," Draco replied. He followed her to the sink, unwilling to have any more space between them. "What's in there?" he asked.

Tori had her head in the cupboard, digging around. "Um, it looks like we have a choice between steak-and-kidney pie, pork cutlets, or bacon sandwiches. Blimey, she's made enough food for a week."

"What sounds good to you?" Draco asked. Unconsciously, he moved closer to her, and when she suddenly popped out of the cupboard, and tripped over the loose carpet, his hands automatically reached out to steady her. "Are you ok?" he asked, stifling a chuckle.

Tori straightened herself out, blushing. "I think I would like a pork cutlet."

She pulled out a covered dish containing not only pork cutlets, but baked potatoes and green beans. Draco summoned some plates and two butterbeers, at the tiny table in the kitchen, though with only the two of them seated it felt much larger. They ate in silence, Draco marveling at Mrs. Weasley's talent in the art of cooking, and Tori reflecting on the discoveries she had made that morning.

"Draco…" she began.

Draco finished the bite he had been chewing and replied, "Yes?" Tori blushed again, and then she took a deep breath.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday."

"You don't have to" he replied, but she cut him off.

"Yes I do." She put down her fork and looked him in the eye. "I know you want to hurt the man who did this to me. Who ruined me and who humiliated and disgraced me. I know that. And I don't care if he were your father or some stranger I had never met, I wouldn't want you to hurt him for me."

"But,"

"No, I need to get this out. I know," she paused. "I know that you have had to do some horrible things while under the power of the Dark Lord. I don't pretend to be ignorant, but from what I have gathered from Hermione, an unforgivable act such as murder, however justifiable, rips apart the soul."

Draco's eyes narrowed. _What was she talking about?_ He wondered.

"Draco," her voice held so much emotion, that he would have gladly died as long as he could take that pain from her. "Draco, I couldn't have on my conscience the destruction of your soul." Tears welled up in her eyes as she reached across the table and grasped his hand.

"You are too important to me to destroy." Draco intertwined their fingers and pulled her hand up to his lips.

"Ok," he said. "I understand. As much as I don't like it, I understand your point of view. I need to apologize for a few things myself."

He held her hands in both of his. "My behavior was inexcusable yesterday. I shouldn't have lost my temper, and I am so, so sorry. Please find it in your heart to forgive me."

"There was nothing to forgive." She replied. She picked up her fork from the table and speared another bite of pork and attempted to change the subject. "So, what should we do tonight?" she asked. She swigged a mouthful of butterbeer and looked up questioningly at Draco.

He was sitting with a bemused expression on his face as he watched her eat. "Erm… I'm not sure. What would you like to do?" he asked.

"Well, I never did get to read my book from last night," she said blushing slightly. "How about we pick up where we left off last night?" she asked. Draco agreed, and twenty minutes later, after cleaning up the kitchen, (a new experience for both of them) and checking on Teddy, they found themselves once again in the den. This time however, Draco sat down with her on the worn out love seat, resting his feet on the ottoman, and patting the seat next to him. He was holding her book.

"Mine was rather dull, so I thought I would read this one aloud." He said. She smiled. She loved hearing him read. There was something peaceful and captivating about his voice as he read aloud the words of others. She lay down on the sofa, resting her head in his lap and draping her feet across the armrest.

Holding the book in one hand and playing with a random strand of Tori's hair with the other, he cracked open the worn binding of the book and began to read. Draco read for a couple of hours, and when his voice gave out, Tori picked up where he left off, but with less finesse and grace than her partner. Later that evening, after her voice too had given out, they sat in silence, staring at the fire.

"Draco," Tori began, her voice hoarse, and soft. "Do you ever think things will be the same again?" she whispered. He sighed, and pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms and gently pulling her mahogany locks.

"No, but maybe, it can be better." He replied, and he buried his head into her hair and gently kissed the top of her head. Her hair smelled of apples.

Tori snuggled closer into him, feeling the steady beat of his heart increase slightly as he bent down and kissed the top of her head. She looked into his face, and for once, she didn't see the features of the man who had raped her, but rather, she saw Draco. She saw the differences. Draco's grey eyes, though a perfect match in color to his father's were somehow softer, warmer. His lip was full and red, a trait he had gotten from his mother. There was a scar from the left side of his neck down into the collar of his shirt, presumably where Harry had cursed him in sixth year. His hair was much shorter.

And for the first time since the attack, she wasn't even remotely afraid. She felt completely safe. He looked down at her, into her piercing green eyes and was lost. Time seemed to stop. He didn't pause to think about his actions, he just bent down and brushed his lips across her cheek at the base of her mouth. He moved slowly circuiting from her cheek to her ear three times before finally kissing his way to her lips. Tentatively, he pressed his lips to hers.

Then a loud crash and green flames startled them, they broke apart quickly, turning towards the fire to find Harry stumbling into the room, covered in soot and bleeding copiously from a cut at the base of his hair. He was carrying an unconscious Ginny.


	10. Chapter 10

AFTERMATH

Draco and Tori jumped up. And Harry hurriedly placed Ginny on the couch.

"What the hell happened?" Draco asked just as Mrs. Weasley burst out of the fireplace, followed by the entire Weasley family. Harry ignored him and pulled out his wand.

"Come on Ginny, wake up, wake up baby, Ginny! Please, wake up!" Harry's hand was shaking so hard he could hardly even point his wand let alone perform magic. Ginny had a large bruise on her forehead, and it contrasted strikingly with her pale skin. As Harry broke down into sobs, Hermione gently pulled him by the shoulders into her arms.

Mrs. Weasley bent down to examine her daughter. She pulled out her own wand, and began murmuring softly, a current much like a heat wave passed over her body, but still she did not stir. The only indication that she was even alive was the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"What happened?" Draco asked again. Harry looked up from Hermione's shoulder, with murder in his glare. Then he stood, drawing his wand. He rushed Draco and in seconds he had him pinned against the wall.

"Your father is what happened! Tell me now Malfoy, for your life depends on it. Did you know about this?"

"Of course not you idiot. If I had known he was going to show up, I would have insisted on accompanying you so I could kill the bastard myself."

There was a tense moment in which green eyes met gray. But the moment passed and Harry relaxed his grip on Draco.

"Did you get him?" Draco asked his fists clenched.

"No, the ruddy bastard was gone just as soon as he did this to Gin." Ron replied. Suddenly Hermione spoke.

"Your father used a spell I had never heard of. It was much like a stunner, but when we tried to revive her nothing worked. She has remained in this coma like state."

At these words, Draco's heart sank. "She's not going to wake," he tried to continue, but at Harry seemed to finally reach his breaking point. He let off a primal yell, and rushed him again, pinning him more forcefully against the wall. "Wait! Let me finish." Harry let him down, keeping his wand pointed at his chest. "You are lucky you were able to get her out of there. They did use a stunning spell, but a much more powerful one. If they had gotten a hold of her I am sure much worse things than being knocked unconscious would have happened." Draco raised his hands warily, and slowly stepped forward until he was behind Mrs. Weasley.

"Fortunately, I know the counterjinx. And I can revive her. But I will have to warn you, while in this state she will have relived her worst nightmares. This is very Dark magic, and I regret that I have had to perform this very curse. May I?" He asked, kneeling down until he was facing Ginny. He pulled out his wand very carefully, keeping eye contact with Harry the entire time.

Unable to speak, Harry nodded. Murmuring softly, he slowly waved his wand over Ginny's unconscious form. A lavender mist ghosted over her body and everyone held their breath as he worked. Then suddenly, her finger twitched, followed by her leg, then she heaved a great breath and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"PLEASE, PLEASE NO MORE! I DON'T WANT TO TOM! STOP IT!" she screamed on her eyes still closed as she battled the demons in her head. Harry shoved Draco out of the way, pulling Ginny into his arms, and rocking her back and forth.

"It's ok baby, I'm here, wake up Ginny. It's just a nightmare, you're safe, wake up." Slowly, as she became more conscious of her surroundings, her cries softened, and soon her eyes opened. She looked up at Harry and gasped.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, sitting up quickly, placing her hand tenderly against the cut on his forehead. "How did you get cut?" Harry let off a sob of relief and engulfed her into a massive hug.

"Oh Ginny, I thought I had lost you. Oh thank you God. Thank you!"

"Harry, Harry, what happened?" she asked again, just as Mrs. Weasley pulled out her own wand and gently pulled Harry to her so she could dress his wound.

"We were ambushed at the Ministry by Malfoy and his Death Eaters." Harry replied. "He hit you with some kind of curse that made you black out. Then you fell, and I couldn't…. Don't you remember any of this?" he asked, concern furrowing his brow. He looked over to Draco.

"She will have lost all memory of what happened. It's one of the only good effects of the curse." Draco replied. By this time Mrs. Weasley had cleaned up his cut. Draco looked around at the rest of the family. Hermione seemed shaken but otherwise fine. Both Bill and Mr. Weasley had bruises on their foreheads. Ron's dress robes were ripped from the left shoulder to the hem, but he didn't seem to notice as he held Hermione close. Fleur looked radiant in a silver gown, but her hair was mussed, and there was a smudge on her cheek. George sat quietly in the recliner, his hands over his face as Angelina Johnson gently rubbed circles into his back.

His attention was called back when Tori leaned into his ear and whispered. "Why don't we give them some time alone?" she asked. He nodded and grabbed her hand as they silently slipped out of the den and towards the staircase.

They were silent as they got ready for bed. Draco picked up his pajamas and slipped into the hall, heading towards the bathroom, while Tori silently undressed and pulled her own pajamas on. Once dressed, she pulled on her dressing gown and headed to the bathroom, as Draco was heading down the hall back into their room.

She quickly brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Then she hurried back to her room. Draco was facing away from her, staring out into the moonlit night. The storms of the morning had dissipated and there were clear skies under the waning moon. Hesitantly, Astoria tiptoed over to where he was standing. He gave no indication that he heard her, but the way his back stiffened as she drew closer told her that he knew she was behind him.

"What's going to happen now Draco?" He sighed and turned. He pulled her into his arms and rested his head onto her shoulder.

"Well, now that he has come out into the open, I assume he has built up a sufficient army. But he'll have relocated away from the manor, probably the sea resort or the mountain house. That's where I'd go. But he's smart. I don't think he would have risked coming out into the open unless he had some kind of plan."

"What do we do?" she asked.

"We find him and we kill him." She shivered at his cold tone, but she understood him better now.

"I'm afraid."

"So am I." he pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. The world seemed to fade away and his gaze only focused on her tear-strewn face and the way the moonlight made the tear tracks glisten. And then he kissed her. This was not the same gentle, hesitant kisses of earlier. These were deeper, more passionate; they held a promise that neither of them understood yet but they also didn't want to understand them. They were living in the moment, and in blissful unawareness of their surroundings.

Draco broke away first, pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. "Tori," he said,

"Yes?"

"I think I love you," he replied, placing feather-light kisses against her cheek.

"Draco, I think I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. "Draco," she sighed against his mouth.

"Yes, love?" he replied.

"Stay with me tonight." She requested. Draco pulled back suddenly and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked tracing her cheek with the back of his knuckle.

"Please, I don't want to be alone," she said. He looked into her eyes for another moment and nodded. Draco stepped away from her and pulled out his wand, silently enlarging her bed until it was twice its normal size. Then he pulled her by the hand to the edge of the bed. Slowly, he pulled the rope of her robe loose and placed his hands on her thin shoulders and down her arms, pulling the silk robe off of her. Then he too removed his robe and they lay down together. Tori rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Draco played with her hair with one hand and rubbed her shoulder with the other. She hummed and curled up closer to him, tangling their legs.

He rubbed her head until she had fallen asleep, but found sleep to be elusive. He kept seeing the anguish on Harry's face as he watched helplessly while Ginny was unconscious. He saw the fear displayed on the faces of her family as they waited anxiously for her to awake, and he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread come over him. He lay awake for many hours after he heard the footsteps of his fellow housemates trudge up the stairs to their own beds. And when sleep finally came to him he dreamt of serpents and cruel, callous laughter.

The next morning dawned bright and cheery despite the morose atmosphere at the Burrow. Harry was lying on his side, gently stroking Ginny's temple. After he had carried her to their room the previous night, he lay awake, unable to sleep as the events of the night replayed over and over in his head. He couldn't believe how close he had been to losing her. Wasn't it just the other day he was wondering what would happen to take this beautiful angel away from him?

Harry was brought out of his reverie at the sound of Teddy, cooing and laughing in his crib. Slowly, Harry stood, trying not to wake Ginny, and tiptoed over to Teddy. Teddy's hair this morning was a brilliant shade of turquoise. His eyes were bright and they lit up when they landed upon Harry.

Harry bent down and lifted him from the crib, and he pulled him suddenly to his chest. He held onto him like there was no tomorrow. _And let's face it; there might not be a tomorrow_. He thought desperately. He pulled Teddy back so he could look at him. Teddy looked at Harry with confusion and held out his hand to brush at the tears that had appeared without Harry's notice. Harry grabbed Teddy's pudgy hand and kissed it, carrying him over to the changing table. He lay him down and changed his diaper.

He had just finished dressing Teddy in a blue onesie, when he felt soft arms wrap themselves around his waist. He picked up Teddy, and then he turned around in her arms to face Ginny. He smiled, but Ginny noticed that it didn't quite reach his eyes. She frowned.

"What's the matter?" she asked, looking up into his eyes. Harry adjusted his grip on Teddy and lifted a hand to her cheek. He softly brushed her cheek with the back of his knuckles for a moment before he answered.

"Nothing, love, I'm just…." He paused. "I'm just so thankful that you are alive," his voice broke and he placed his forehead against hers. "I love you."

Ginny closed her eyes, and tightened her hold on him. She didn't remember what had happened last night, but from the piteous looks from her family and the anguished looks that crossed Harry's face when he thought he wasn't looking broke her heart.

She sighed. "I love you too. Now, quit acting like the world is gonna end." She smirked at him, and he laughed.

"Ok Gin." He kissed her forehead and stepped back. Teddy laughed and Ginny and Harry looked down at the baby between them.

"I'm starving, and it smells like Mum is making pancakes." She held out her hand and Harry took it, letting her lead him downstairs to the kitchen.

Hermione woke up warm and comfortable in Ron's arms. They were both still wearing their dress clothes, as neither wanted to let go of the other. Ron was snoring loudly next to her, but she had long since grown used to it. Extracting her arms and legs from Ron's she stood quietly and hurried to the bathroom. After using the restroom she returned to the room to find Ron awake, staring sleepily at the door. He smiled when she entered, his clear blue eyes crinkled at the edges in a way that Hermione loved.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he said, holding out his arms in invitation. "Did you sleep well?" he asked as she climbed into the bed beside him. Ron wrapped his arms around her and they leaned against the headboard. She rested her head on his shoulder and traced her finger along his shoulder blade.

"So, that was some party last night huh?" Ron asked after a comfortable silence.

"It certainly was." Hermione chuckled. "What do you say we get some breakfast and spend the day outside?" Hermione suggested.

"That sounds good to me, what do you want to do? Go swimming?" Ron asked. Hermione stiffened slightly, but the moment passed and she looked up at him.

"If you don't want to, I understand." Ron said quickly, interpreting her silence.

"No, that sounds good to me. It's supposed to be miserably hot today. Just let me get ready and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast ok?" She turned and kissed him. Hermione stood and stretched.

As she walked away, Ron called out.

"Hermione!" She turned back, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes?"

Ron smiled. "I love you." Hermione smiled and winked and headed out the door.

_The green light blinded him as the cool wind from the east blew his hair in his face. Then, for one agonizing second, his withered face was illuminated as he was thrown in the air. And then Draco was falling. _

Draco woke with a start. Tears were falling uncontrollably and he was drenched in sweat. Try as he might, he couldn't stop sobbing. Draco didn't know how long he cried, but after a while he registered soft arms wrapped around his waist.

"It's my fault. All my fault. I just, let him… Oh god,"

"Draco, Draco, shh, it's all right. It isn't your fault,"

"He's dead. He offered me help. And here I am taking him up on his offer! I'M HERE AND HE'S NOT AND I SHOULD BE DEAD!"

Draco jumped up and began pacing the room.

"Draco, think about what you are saying! You can't honestly think you deserve to be dead. Dumbledore is dead, but you can't think that you are responsible. He wouldn't have wanted you to feel that way."

Draco stopped his manic pacing and turned to Tori, incredulous. Then his face crumpled, and he fell to his knees, sobbing. Tori didn't know what to do. She had known Draco her entire life, and not even when things were at their worst she had never ever seen him lose his cool. So she did the only thing she could think of. She stood slowly and tiptoed over to where he was crouched.

She paused when she was right behind him and placed her hand lightly on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me." But Tori didn't listen. She deliberately placed her hand back on his shoulder. He shrugged it off again, and turned to look at her. He was livid. "I said-"

"I know what you said!" She crouched down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. Draco tried to break free of her hold, but she held on. Tears feel freely from both of their eyes.

"I keep…. keep seeing him… fall…" And Draco didn't know when it happened, but he suddenly found himself not fighting to break her hold, but clinging to her like his life depended on it. They didn't know how long they stayed there crying together on the floor, but finally their tears subsided and they just lay there. Tori slowly lifted her head from Draco's chest and rested her chin on her hand.

"Do you want to talk about what just happened?" Draco sat up and turned away from her.

"Not really." Draco answered. "I… I'm sorry. Tori, I've experienced things that I wouldn't wish on anyone… and sometimes… I just can't deal with it all. I'm sorry you had to see it."

"Draco…" she paused. "You don't always have to be strong. Sometimes you just have fall apart before you can be put back together." She sat up, and scooted around until she was sitting Indian-style in front of him. She found herself lost in his eyes. "I want to help you. Will you let me?"

"Only if you let me help you," Draco whispered. He lifted his hand to her cheek and he stroked once along her smooth jaw.

She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. Draco slowly but deliberately placed his other hand against her face. Slowly he leaned towards her. Tori was fairly certain that she had stopped breathing. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and when their lips met, both of them relaxed into the kiss. Draco's hands tangled themselves in her hair and hers in his. They broke apart suddenly, both breathing heavily. Draco pulled back and looked into her emerald eyes.

"Astoria, I love you." Draco said solemnly. Tori's heart swelled as her eyes welled in tears.

"I love you, Draco," she replied breathlessly. Draco smiled. His face lit up like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He kissed her softly once, twice, three times and pulled her into a tight hug.

At that moment, Tori's stomach growled. They both laughed and Draco stood. He held out his hand to help her up. Then he hugged her once again.

"How about some pancakes?" They walked out of the room hand in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

SWIMMING AGAIN

A/N Don't hate me! I know it's been forever since I have updated, but due to the circumstances of me starting college and all of the real homework I have to do, I just didn't have time. Also, please forgive me for adding one little tiny bit of D/H, it isn't something huge. You will understand why I did it. So without further ado, I bring you chapter 11. Kisses! Lindsey.

Draco and Tori met Harry and Ginny on the landing, and followed them into the kitchen. Ron and Hermione were already seated around the table. Ron was shoveling a mountain of pancakes down his throat, whilst Hermione looked on, a slightly disgusted look upon her face.

" 'Ood ornin" Ron said as Ginny placed Teddy in his chair and handed him some cereal. Teddy promptly began throwing it around the room. With a lazy flick of his wand, Harry sent the cereal back to his table and cast an imperturbable charm around his chair. When Teddy picked up another piece of cereal and tossed it, it bounced off the invisible shield and landed back on the chair. This delighted Teddy to no end and he continued to toss cereal at the shield.

"Morning Ron, Hermione." Ginny poured herself some orange juice and stacked some pancakes onto her plate.

"So," said Ginny, "What are we going to do today?"

"Well, it's gonna bloody hot today. I thought we could go swimming." Ron said after swallowing a large bite of pancake and swigging some orange juice.

"Sounds like fun." Harry said, pouring himself some pumpkin juice. "Draco, Tori, would you like to join us?" he asked. Draco paused with the fork halfway between his mouth and his plate. He looked at Tori with a slightly surprised look upon his face. She shrugged and took a bite.

"Uh, sure I guess we're in. Oh wait," he said suddenly looking embarrassed. "I uh, I don't have any trunks."

"That's alright, mate, you can borrow some of mine." Ron said. Everyone, at the table fell silent, their mouths dropping open in shock. Ron had never been so cordial to Malfoy. Ever.

"Uh, thanks I suppose."

"Don't worry Tori, I've got a few extra suits. I'm sure that we can find one for you."

And so they spent the rest of the breakfast in companionable conversation about the upcoming Quiddich season.

After breakfast, the girls hurried upstairs to retrieve their suits and the guys headed up to Ron's attic. Draco was a little shell-shocked. There was orange everywhere, on the bedspread, on posters, on the wall. Everywhere he looked he was surrounded by Cannons apparel.

"I take it you're a Chudley Cannons supporter." Draco said, unable to keep a note of derision in his voice.

"Yeah, Malfoy, what's it to ya?"

"Nothing. Nothing, I just hope they do better this season than last, they were the bottom in the league weren't they?" Draco.

"Yeah they were." Harry said, suddenly remembering Dumbledore's words in Snape's memory. His face darkened.

"Oi! What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron asked, seeing Harry's mood change.

"Nothing. Just memories."

"All right then." Ron rummaged around in his rather messy drawer for a moment and pulled out a couple of pair of trunks. 

"Thanks." Draco said as Ron tossed a pair to him.

"No problem." Ron tossed Harry a dark blue pair and they both left, heading towards their own rooms. Fifteen minutes later, they all met up in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley had packed a picnic for them all and vehemently insisted on babysitting Teddy for Harry.

"You go on and have some fun." she told them, with Teddy on one hip and a basket of laundry on the other. And with that, the crew headed off on foot to the lake.

They all walked along the sun-kissed path loudly, laughing and joking. Harry was giving Ginny a piggyback ride. Hermione and Ron were walking hand in hand behind them. Tori and Draco walked slower, enjoying the day.

It was warm, but not yet as hot as predicted. The apple trees were thick with leaves and fruit and provided good shade.

Draco was slightly nervous. No one, apart from Hermione had ever seen his scars. It wasn't exactly something he bragged about. Of course this was out of fear for his father's retribution. It would not do to have the son of a well to do Pureblood accuse his father of the heinous abuse he suffered.

Draco had gone to great lengths to hide his scars from his classmates. From waiting until late at night to bathe, to never dressing in front of his roommates, Draco had been successful in hiding his secret. The only one who knew about his scars was Hermione, who had kept his secret so far. So for him to display his, in his opinion, shame was a nerve- wracking experience.

He felt like a hypocrite, because of all the times that he had berated Harry for being so proud of his scars, when in fact he was rather envious of the fact that he could display his.

"What's on your mind?" Tori asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"S'Nothin'." He looked down into her freckled face and smirked, and she was mesmerized by the way his nose crinkled when he did so, but she wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure?" she asked, searching his deep gray eyes.

"I'm sure." He sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her hair. They were distracted by the yells of their comrades.

"Hurry up!" Harry yelled as he carried Ginny to the dock. He let her down and hurriedly took off his shirt and jumped in. Ginny was right behind him. Ron threw Hermione on his shoulder and dived in. Tori smiled at Draco and headed off running towards the dock, stripping off her tank top. She paused at the dock and smirked at Draco as she shimmied out of her shorts. Then, in one fluid motion, she jumped in.

Draco hesitated. Slowly, he kicked off his shoes, placing them neatly by Tori's things. Then he stood, by the dock with his hand in his pockets, unable to face his fears and join the others in their swim.

"Malfoy! Hurry up!" Harry shouted as he dunked Ron.

"I'm comin'! Keep your knickers on," Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then he felt a hand on his arm. Draco looked up to see Hermione standing next to him, drenched, her t-shirt soaked through. Draco had to focus very hard on her face in order to not let his eyes wander to other parts of her. Then slowly, unbelievably, she removed her shirt. Draco's mouth fell open.

"What are you doing?" He asked, but she placed her hand over his mouth. Draco looked around, afraid that Ron or Tori would see their overly intimate exchange, but both of them were in a splashing battle with Harry. Under her t-shirt was a green bikini that flattered her cream skin. But her scars were visible. Not only were they on her back, but they wrapped around her thin torso to her stomach. She removed her jean shorts as well and deposited them on the ground by her t-shirt. Then she let her hands find the hem of his t-shirt.

"It's alright," she whispered. "You don't have to be afraid." She pulled the hem of his shirt and gently began to lift it off of him. Draco was having a hard time understanding why she was doing this. He had been so awful to her in the past, and here she was, helping him to face his demons.

He was so grateful to her in that moment that he could have kissed her. Instead, he lifted his arms for her and she removed his shirt completely. She tossed it to the ground. Draco picked up one of her hands and discretely kissed her palm. Then a look of supreme mischief crossed his face and he grabbed her around the stomach and jumped in.

As they emerged from the water, sputtering and laughing, Draco bent down and whispered "Thanks" in her ear and swam off.

Draco snuck up behind Tori, who was in the middle of a fierce battle with Ginny. Ginny caught sight of him and smiled, but he placed a finger over his lips. Then, without a word, Draco grabbed Tori by the waist. Immediately, Tori started to fight. She elbowed him in the stomach and scratched his arm all the while yelling.

"NO! Get off me!" Draco quickly let go of her, partly because she had knocked the wind out of him, and partly because he was afraid. He didn't know what he did wrong. He backed away from her swiftly, raising his hands in surrender, fear etched upon his face.

Tori started to cry. She hurried ashore and turned her back on him. The party seemed to stop. Everyone was silent, save for her quiet sobs. Ginny was the first to move. She quickly swam to the shore and wrapped Tori in her arms, gently rubbing small circles into her back. Cautiously, Draco approached the shore, and silently communicating with Ginny, he sat down next to Tori and gently pulled her into his arms.

"Tori, I'm sorry I frightened you." His voice seemed to calm her down and she relaxed into his embrace. She sniffed and sat up, her face etched in shame.

"It wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong." She grabbed his hand. "I just overreacted." She steeled herself, and stood up; she walked to the edge of the lake and jumped in. But everyone was still silent. Draco looked up to find the eyes of Ginny, Harry and Ron riveted on him. Tori emerged from the water. Her mouth popped open in shock at the sight of his ruined back. His heart sank.

Ginny was the first to speak. "Who did that to you Draco?" she asked. This was the question that he was dreading. He couldn't answer, that instinctual fear closing his throat and preventing him from speaking. He turned away from them, ashamed. And once again, Hermione came to his rescue.

"Ginny, do you remember when you first discovered my scars, and I told you my story?" Ginny nodded. "I was one of the lucky ones. I was able to get away from my monster. Draco wasn't." The air had become thick with tension, but Draco marveled at Hermione. How many more times would she come to his rescue?

Draco cleared his throat. "Um," he paused. "Let's just say I didn't have the rosy childhood you all thought."

Harry tried to lighten the atmosphere. "Welcome to the club." The tension in the air broke and Draco laughed, albeit slightly bitterly.

"Well, if we're done with the drama for today, I suggest we play a little chicken. Who's up for it?" Ginny said flippantly, jumping back in the water.

Draco smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Tori was braiding Ginny's hair, while Hermione was lying on her stomach, her feet swaying back and forth as she turned the pages of her book. Ron, Harry and Draco were on the opposite side of the lake, sitting on a large flat rock underneath a birch tree. They had spent the afternoon swimming, and had finally gotten out when their hands were as wrinkled as an old man's.

"What do you reckon they are talking about?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, they're girls, one never knows." Draco replied.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ginny said, as Tori finished her hair. They traded places and Ginny began to braid.

"Who knows? Probably Quiddich knowing those three." Hermione said she turned another page in her novel. "So, what are the plans for your birthday?" she asked, turning towards Ginny. She closed her book, keeping her finger on the page so as not to lose her place.

"I dunno. I just figured we would have a family dinner. What else?"

"Oh I don't know." Hermione's face turned suddenly wicked, her lips turning up into an evil grin. "I would have figured Harry would have something special planned. Has he mentioned anything?"

"Nope," she said. "Why? Do you know something?"

"No clue," Hermione said, opening the book again.

"Whatever. I'm positive you know something I don't, but for once, I am not going to pester you about it. I want it to be a surprise."

"We'll see how long that lasts." Tori said.

"I do! I can wait two days," she said in a voice that suggested that she was trying to convince herself more than them.

Harry was watching Ginny. She was lying in the sun, her cream skin steadily turning pink. She would be burnt later, and the thought made him smile.

"Oi!" Ron waved a hand in front of his face. "Quit ogling my sister like that!" Harry was pulled out of his reverie .

"Sorry mate. Can't help it." They sat in silence for a while.

"God I'm bored." Draco said, as he jumped up and dived into the water. He swam to the other side of the lake. "Hello ladies," he said, pulling himself onto the deck.

"What are you up to?" Ginny said, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Nothing! I was bored out of my mind over there, and I figured you lot would have to be more interesting than those prats."

"Well, you've got us there. They are rather dense at times aren't they Gin?" Hermione said.

"Of course not! They are the epitome of sophistication and refinement." Ginny said. They all looked over; Ron was doing an impression of a monkey.

"Of course they are Gin," Draco said with an unbelievably straight face. They all burst out into laughter. Draco watched Ginny finish braiding Tori's hair. She moved over to where Hermione was sitting to do hers. "I've never understood the concept of plaiting. I couldn't ever figure out how my mum did it."

Ginny snorted. "Well, it's not that difficult. I bet even you could do it." Draco scowled.

"Why don't you teach me then?" he asked, moving closer to her and Hermione.

"Fine!" she pulled the rubber band holding her braid and shook out her hair, letting it fall in curtains. She looked to Tori, and she did the same. She moved over to sit by Draco. "And after I teach you, you will braid not only my hair but Tori's and Hermione's"

"Alright then." He sat down behind Hermione, and Ginny stood behind him, placing her hands over his.

"The first thing you do is separate the hair into three pieces." Ginny said. She separated the hair with his hands, and placed the pieces in between his fingers. "Then you crisscross them until they form the main part of the braid, over, under, over, under."

Draco was overwhelmed with sensation. Hermione's hair, though wild, was unbelievably soft, whereas Ginny's hands which were covering his were strong, yet gentle. She had a callus on her right middle finger, he assumed it was from holding a quill. Her long hair brushed his shoulder, tickling him.

Tori sat by, laughing silently at the shocked expression on his face.

_I don't think he ever thought he would be in this situation_, _braiding the hair of a muggleborn with the help of a blood traitor, my oh my, how the world changes. _She looked over to the other side of the bank. Harry and Ron were sitting on the rock, staring openmouthed at the scene before them.

Eventually Ginny let go, letting him finish the braid on his own. He finished off the braid and put a pony tail at the bottom.

"I did it!" He said. "Who's next?" he asked, looking up at Tori. He winked and she smiled.

"I am!" she said, replacing Hermione's seat.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Ron sputtered.

"Braiding hair, I suppose." Harry said, chuckling. "Oh, if his Slytherin buddies could see him now."

"You say that now, but you wait until his hands are all over Ginny!" Ron said, indignant. Draco was moving more quickly now, finishing off Tori's braid in half the time it took to do Hermione's. Ginny sat down in front of him.

"Who cares? Draco may get to braid her hair, but I get to unbraid it." Harry said calmly, grinning impishly. "Come on," he said, jumping into the water and swimming over to the other side. Ron followed.

"Hey it's about time we get back, Mum'll be worried," Ron said when he jumped up on the deck, plopping down by Hermione and putting his head in her lap. She gently ran her fingers through his hair.

Ginny grimaced. "Do we have to? The sun isn't even close to going down!" Harry laughed.

"Come on, I'm starving, and I think Mrs. Weasley said that she would make treacle tart."

"Oh well, well we can't pass that up can we?" Hermione said.

"Done!" Draco said, as he finished off the Ginny's braid.

"Let's go. I'm starving too." Tori said. "We might as well Apparate; it'll be quicker."

"Sounds good to me." Draco said. He stood, holding out his hand to Ginny and Tori. As he lifted them up however, Ginny's eyes caught sight of his Dark Mark. She shuddered and flinched. Draco noticed her movement.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"No-nothing." Ginny stuttered. But she couldn't stop herself from glancing down at his arm.

Draco smirked. But he made no comment. The moment went unnoticed by everyone else, who were gathering their belongings, and dressing. Ginny turned away, blushing slightly, and began to get dressed. She was embarrassed by her reaction. _Stupid_!_ What did you expect? He __**was**__ a Death Eater after all. But why was it such a shock?_ She was lost in her musings when Harry held out his hand for hers.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, looking down at her.

"Nothing," she said quickly, she pecked him on the cheek.

Then she turned on her heel and headed home.

The evening was passed contently, with Hermione and Tori engaging in a giant game of Exploding Snap on the floor of the den, while Harry and Ginny fell asleep on the sofa. Ron and Draco were intently focused on Chess Tournament, and rarely spoke.

At midnight they all said goodnight and trooped up to their rooms.

Silently, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny climbed the rickety staircase, careful not to disturb the creaky stair on the second flight, aware that Mrs. and Mr. Weasley had gone to bed hours before. The two couples said their goodnights and parted, one heading for Harry's room, the other to the attic.

"So did you have a good time today?" Harry murmured softly, as his thumb traced circles into her hand.

"I did," she replied. Smiling softly, she let go of his hand to check on Teddy, who was sleeping soundly. She moved slowly, sinuously, and Harry was struck at how she had changed from a gangly and clumsy girl to the stunning woman in front of him. He kicked off his shoes, and sat down at the edge of the bed. He held out his hand and she took it silently.

Ginny was slightly confused. Harry had a strange, speculative look in his eye that she had never seen before. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head against her heart.

"Hmmm, have I told you today that I love you?" he whispered. Ginny giggled.

"I do believe you have Mr. Potter."

"Well I'm telling you again. I love you Ginny Weasley." She bent down then, silently placing her lips to his.

"I love you too," She said against his lips.

She sighed, and pulled out of his grasp, turning to grab one of his t-shirts off the top of the dresser. She turned to give him a coy look. She stepped out of the room, heading towards the restroom. Within moments she returned, wearing his shirt. It was far too big for her petite frame, and covered her to mid-thigh. Harry bit his lip. He loved seeing her in his clothes. Harry had changed into some sports shorts, leaving his chest bare due to the heat.

They climbed into bed throwing off the heavy quilt, and burrowing under the cool sheets. They lay facing each other, wrapped in each other's arms, despite the oppressing heat around them. Ginny traced her finger along the dark circles under his eyes.

"You're tired," she stated.

"You're beautiful," he evaded. Ginny smiled.

"You're evading."

He sighed. "I know."

Their eyes met for a brief moment, his green eyes bright in the darkness. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand from her shoulder to the base of her braid, sitting up and pulling her with him. He gently pulled the ponytail out of the bottom of the braid. Then he lifted his other hand and pulled his fingers through her curled locks of hair. It was still damp from the lake, and the smell of her shampoo and sunshine blew into his face. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her neck and inhaling her flowery scent.

"Hmmm," he sighed contentedly. Ginny felt so safe. His every touch, every gesture or caress said "I treasure you." And she felt treasured.

She looked up, placing a soft kiss on his jaw at the base of his neck. Overcome with longing and emotion, she kissed along his neck, along his ear, back down to his collarbone, then finally back up to his chin, his nose. When he couldn't take it anymore, he captured his lips with hers, unbridled passion flowing between them. Her fingers raked along his back, gripping his hair.

"Ginny," Harry whispered, letting his hands fall until they were clutching her hips through the fabric of his shirt. "Oh God I love you," he panted. Quickly, he broke the kiss, and laid her back, hovering above her. She looked up at him. Passion darkened her eyes; her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen. She lifted her hand to stroke his full lower lip. Gradually the passion in his eyes faded, and he lay down on his side next to her pulling her against his chest.

"Not yet," he murmured, more to himself than to her. He burrowed his head into her neck and held her.

"Goodnight" she hummed.

Harry smiled, falling asleep to the symphony of her voice.


	12. Chapter 12

THE MOUNTAIN HOUSE

It was unseasonably cold. The air was crisp as wind from the mountains blew the hair into Narcissa's face. She stood on the balcony overlooking the lake as the sun set behind the mountains. The lake was still, a perfect reflection of the mountain on its surface. The oranges of the angry sunset were fading into the mellow calm of twilight when she sighed and turned away from the picturesque scene. Narcissa started when she saw that she wasn't alone. Leaning casually against the ivory column flanking the doorway to the home was Lucius Malfoy, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Darling, why don't you come inside, you'll catch a chill out here in this mountain air." His voice was calm, but Narcissa sensed a storm brewing beneath the pleasant tones. She felt the now familiar sense of powerlessness as her feet took her reluctantly forward, forcing her to move closer to her husband. When she was within reach, Lucius stood erect, towering over her. He lifted his hand gently, placing his fingertips along her delicate cheekbone, which flushed dully with color. Narcissa couldn't refuse his touch, and he knew it.

_Tonight will be a _good_ night_, she thought to herself desperately. _I need it to be_. She forced herself not to cringe from his hand and smiled warmly up at him.

"Of course Lucius," she met his cold eyes. "Are you hungry? I could have Tilly cook something up for you?" she walked into the house, with him following behind her silently. When she reached the luxurious sitting room she paused, turning questioningly to him. "What about lamb tonight?"

His eyes narrowed slightly at her careful tone, but responded in kind. "That sounds lovely dear. I'll be in my study, have Tilly fetch me when it's ready." And with that he leaned down slowly, placing a soft kiss on the side of her mouth. She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat as his lips touched hers, but she held her ground. When he was gone, she let out a silent breath of relief. Then she hurried to the massive kitchen to give her orders for dinner.

An hour later, Tilly, a small but efficient house elf, knocked quietly on the study door. 

"Come in." She opened the door silently, bowing down low to her master.

"Sir, Tilly was told to fetch you when dinner was ready."

"Oh yes. Tell Narcissa I will be there shortly." Malfoy was writing a letter at the giant table situated in the middle of the room. The green ink flowing from his pen never wavered as Tilly bowed once again and left the room silently. With a final flourish, he signed the letter and sealed it with a tap of his wand. Lucius whistled and a large eagle owl flew over from his perch near the window. When the letter was flying off into the distance, Lucius once again sat at his desk. He took a sip of his brandy, letting the warm liquid flow through him, contemplating the situation before him.

He could see a resistance in his wife's eyes that wasn't there before. It was the same resistance that his son had before he ran away. Lucius felt a flash of anger course through him. Of course, he wouldn't let Narcissa know that he had no idea of Draco's whereabouts. It was a matter of pride. A father should be able to control the son. To let it be known that he no longer had control over the actions of his heir was an insult to his pride. And it would be detrimental to his plans. He needed his followers to think that his family was united, so he told them that Draco was in Italy, gathering support for the cause.

Then his eyes fell on the faded photograph on his desk. It was of him, holding an infant with Narcissa's arms wrapped around his neck. They were smiling up at the photograph and he watched as his photo representation kissed the blonde hair that dusted Draco's forehead. Narcissa laughed and kissed his temple. There was a time when they were happy. He had loved her once. But it had been so long since any real feeling had passed through his consciousness that the twang of regret threw him off guard. A disgusted sound escaped his lips as he forcefully turned the picture down.

Minutes later, he was seated at the end of a long, polished table. Tilly had poured the wine and Hallie was bringing out a platter of fresh lamb. They ate in silence, each one concentrating on their meal.

Finally Narcissa broke the silence. "Darling," she began. Lucius looked up, suspicion narrowing his eyes.

"Yes dear?" Narcissa faltered for only a moment. He met her eyes. Her guard was down and he caught a flash of his son's blonde hair before she was able to close her mind once again.

"I was, um, I was wondering if you had heard from our son?" His eyes narrowed further.

"What brings this on?" he asked calmly, clenching his hand around his fork.

"No-nothing, I was just curious. Tilly told me you were writing a letter, and I wondered if… never mind. It doesn't matter." She said quickly, looking down at her food.

"No, Narcissa, I have not heard from Draco. I assume he is off gallivanting somewhere in Italy, that's where I heard from him last." his voice was icy and Narcissa struggled not to roll her eyes at the blatant lie. She knew where he was at, and she knew he was safe. This lie revealed much more than it concealed. It showed that Lucius had no idea where his son was. Narcissa sighed internally. He took another long draft of his wine.

"That was lovely. Thank you my dear."

Every word held a secret malice behind it. She smiled up at him falsely and snapped her fingers. The food disappeared from the plates and she stood slowly. As she turned to the dining room door, she felt her body shift to Lucius' side. She tried to fight it, and with a small gasp, she realized that she _could_ fight the urge to go to him, but as quickly as that realization came, she knew that she must do as he says. _Keep up the charade. It's almost time._ She turned to him and began to walk to his side. His face, which had previously been confused, now relaxed as he forced her to him.

He looked her deep in the eyes. "I want you tonight," he said softly. Lucius' hand crept up her arm. Narcissa willed herself not to vomit.

"Of course." She smiled slyly at him and placed her hand on his cheek. "What time shall I come to your room?" she asked as she bent down to place a feather light kiss on his cheek.

"Ten o'clock." He murmured against her cheek.

"I'll see you then." She whispered back. "I'll have Tilly bring you your brandy in the study ok? And I will freshen up in my room." Her dark blue eyes bore into his, and she forced herself to stare at him in a way that should have been sinful.

"I love you," she whispered softly, her heart breaking as she said the words she knew were true, despite everything.

"I'll see you at ten o'clock." He said as he abruptly stood, and with a flourish of his cloak, was gone. She choked back a sob and bit her hand to prevent crying out then she steeled herself and headed to her quarters.

_It has to be tonight._ She thought as she made her way to her rooms on the eastern wing of the mountain house. She charmed a handbag and began to fill it with clothes, and then she headed to the closet of the spacious room. Hidden in a jewelry box behind her furs were several hundred galleons. She hastily packed them in the handbag and set it on her bed. Then she drew herself a bath and began to prepare for the evening ahead.

Once her bath was over, she carefully stepped out of the tub, wrapping a silk robe around her thin figure. Her face was flushed and the back of her neck was damp from the hot water. She dried her neck and shoulders with a nearby towel and let her hair down.

Narcissa took a deep breath and she looked into the mirror. The heat of the bath had made her makeup run and she sighed as she pulled the cleanser out of the cabinet and washed her face.

She meticulously dried her face and applied moisturizer before she looked up into the mirror again. Narcissa winced. Her left eye was deeply bruised, and there was a small cut on her cheekbone. Usually she was able to remove her bruises with a simple charm, but because Lucius has confiscated her wand, she had had to resort to concealment with makeup. Gently she ran her finger along the tender skin around her eye, wincing when she pressed too hard. She then reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out a salve to reduce swelling. It helped, but only slightly. She would still need to put the thick theater makeup on to cover the majority of the bruising. Narcissa wasn't used to makeup, she rarely wore it, preferring to let her ethereal beauty shine without enhancement, but lately Lucius had taken to marking her face rather than her back or her torso.

She assumed it had something to do with her sister's death. Her eyes narrowed in disgust. She had seen the way he looked at her, and she hadn't missed the subtle changes in the way he acted when he arrived home late from the "Dark Lord's bidding." And when Bella died, a drastic change came over him. He just didn't care anymore if people knew what he did to his family. In fact, he saw it as something prideful. Something to be emulated and imitated.

She sighed and began to apply the heavy foundation. An hour later, she emerged from her room, dressed in a black silk negligee and a matching lace robe; she quickly hurried down the dark corridors into her husband's chambers. The clock chimed ten as she knocked on the heavy mahogany door. It opened with a creak and she tiptoed into the luxurious room.

"Hello dear," she murmured in a sultry voice. Lucius was sitting in an antique armchair reading a very thick tome. But he looked up as she stepped closer to him, and smiled. It was a predatory smile, and he turned it off quickly, placing the book on the table next to him. He picked up the brandy next to him and took a drink.

"Why hello Cissy." He was lounged on the chair; his robe was open to reveal a toned chest that still sent shivers up Narcissa's spine. His black slacks were loose, and she could tell as she straddled his lap that she still aroused him. This revelation caused a sense of pride to rush through her veins. However much she hated this man, she also loved him, more than she could imagine. And on nights like these, when things were almost good, she could make herself forget about everything he had done to her. And to Draco. She could delude herself into thinking that they were one happy family.

To everyone else she was the perfect wife, standing by her husband through everything. She had money, power and a beautiful, accomplished son whom she doted on. She had the perfect life. Or so she told herself, but then she had to remove the makeup and face the harshness of reality.

Afterward, he poured himself another brandy and fell asleep quickly, lying on his side with one arm draped over her breasts possessively. She stared up at the ceiling, listening to his breathing deepen, and trying to stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks. He hadn't hurt her much tonight, and for that she was grateful. Slowly, carefully, she picked up his hand from her chest and placed it on his stomach. Then with movements that were slow and jerky, she pulled herself out of the bed.

She paused at the doorway and turned back to the room. Lucius had left her wand inside the bedside table and she smiled, she picked it up and left the room. She hurried to the bathroom, jumping into the bath and cleaning swiftly. Blood turned the water pink. She tried not to look at it. Once she was clean, she dressed in traveling clothes. She didn't bother to apply makeup; she had not the time. She burnt the negligee in the fireplace and picked up the small handbag. She took one look at the luxurious room around her and sighed. She knew what she was leaving behind, but she couldn't find any emotion but joy at finally being free. She lifted her wand and with a crack she was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

PROFESSOR PLUM, IN THE STUDY….

Ron woke up with bright sunshine falling across his face from the eastern window of his room. He groaned, rolling over on the bed and pulling the covers up to hide his face. His hands automatically searched for Hermione, but they only found her pillow. He frowned, pulling the covers down to find her, but she was nowhere to be found. Ron sat up, pulling his feet around the edge of the bed and planting them on the old wooden floor.

"Hermione?" he asked hesitantly into the attached bath on his right. No answer. Ron's brow furrowed. _Where the bloody hell is she? _Ron dressed quickly, and hurried down the rickety stairs until he ran into Draco on the third floor landing. The both fell to a tangled heap on the floor.

"Ooaf! Watch it Weasley!" Draco straightened himself out.

"Hey, have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked as pulled himself off the floor.

"Uh, yeah, she passed my room sometime around three. I guess she was heading down to Ginny's room."

"Oh, well thanks man." Ron said as he ran passed him. He hadn't seemed to notice the strain in Draco's voice, or the fact that Draco couldn't look him in the eye.

"You're welcome, I guess." Draco shook his head as he followed him down the stairs. He passed Ginny's bedroom and heard faint strands of their hushed conversation and continued on. He stepped into the kitchen and waved his wand in the vicinity of the kettle.

It had been a bad night. Draco had woken up several times through the evening covered in sweat. He couldn't get a handle on is dreams, but he remembered the sense of dread that had filled him to his core. He finished making the tea and sat down. If he thought very hard, he could catch a glimpse of long blonde hair whipping through the night, but the feeling of dread wouldn't go away. Draco jumped when Ron and Hermione entered the room.

Hermione caught his eye and looked away quickly. Hermione hadn't had a good night either. At three, when he had woken up for the fourth time, he had heard her tiptoeing down the stairs. Curious, he had followed her into the kitchen. They had shared the pot of tea. It was strange, realizing that an enemy could be a friend, a true confidant. He hadn't had a true friend in so long that it was scary to open himself up to someone who could hurt him.

The kettle whistled and Draco hurried about making the tea, trying to ignore the whispered argument behind him.

"All I know is that you weren't there when I woke up, and I found you in Gin's room. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just had a bad dream, and I went for a walk to clear my head. I didn't want to wake you so I went to Gin's room."

Draco turned just as Ron lifted a finger to her chin. "You sure?"

"Positive." Draco looked down swiftly as she pressed her lips to his briefly and turned away. Ron wasn't sure what was going on, but he let it go. He headed to the icebox and pulled out a plate of eggs and the milk bottle.

"Do you guys want some eggs?"

They both murmured their assent. Draco poured the tea into mismatching cups and sat down, taking a sip as Harry bounded in from the main staircase.

"Morning." He said as he poured himself a cup of tea and sat down. He chuckled when he saw Ron standing at the stove. "Didn't know you could cook Ron," he said, standing up and pulling some bacon out of the box.

"We might as well make it a proper breakfast." He pulled the frying pan from the hook, and set to work next to him. Hermione and Draco sat at the table, watching amusedly as they bantered back and forth while they made breakfast.

"Where's your mum?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, I suppose she's having a lie in." Harry checked his watch.

"Ron, it's nearly nine. Your mum is always up before seven. D'you reckon she's alright?" concern laced his tone.

"Wait, what day is it?" Ron asked.

"Um, Monday, right?"

"Well then Mum's at the market in town. It's her shopping day." Ginny's voice answered behind them. She was carrying Teddy in her arms, and Tori was close behind her. She sat down at the table and poured herself a cup of tea. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs," Ginny raised her eyebrows. "What?" Harry asked defensively. "I can cook. The Dursleys made sure of it. In fact, bacon is one of my specialties." Harry smiled crookedly, and put the meat on a platter along with the scrambled eggs. They all tucked in, enjoying the meal.

"Not bad Potter," Draco said as he pulled another piece of bacon from the platter.

"Well, thanks. What're we doing today?" he asked between bites.

"Rain's moving in, but it won't be in until late this afternoon. What do you say to some Quiddich?" Draco said. Ginny brightened up, clearly excited.

"Three on three?"

"Oh no! I really couldn't." Hermione said quickly. "I need to study, I'm returning to school in less than two weeks, and I am nowhere near prepared!"

"Oh lighten up Hermione. It wouldn't be any fun without you, please?" Ginny wheedled. Her lips formed a pout.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the five pleading faces staring pitifully back at her. "Oh all right, but I'm warning you now, I'm dreadful." She said to Tori and Draco. They smiled triumphantly back at her weak will.

"We know." They cleaned up the mess in the kitchen just as Mrs. Weasley returned from her shopping. Ginny placed Teddy in the stroller and let it float in front of her as they all headed to the clearing in the orchard.

They left Teddy sleeping under an apple tree with several protective charms surrounding him, as they split into two teams: Ron, Hermione and Harry against Tori, Ginny and Draco. Hermione was the only one with limited experience on a broom, so the teams were fairly well matched. They played for several hours, until Hermione finally gave up along with Tori, whose leg was bothering her.

Hermione had brought along her book and was studying and Tori was playing with Teddy on an old quilt beneath the tree while the other four continued to play. At last the rain came in, filling the sky with dark clouds until the sun was nearly blocked by the incoming thunderstorm. They hurried home, dodging the rain.

After dinner, they all headed to the den. But after an hour or so of Exploding Snap and chess, cabin fever set in, and they all became very restless.

"I've got it." Hermione looked up from her book, a smile spreading on her face. "When I went home, I packed a few of my Muggle games like Scrabble and Monopoly, it wouldn't take long to teach all you purebloods will it Harry?" she looked over at Harry with a smile on her face.

"Blimey, I haven't played Monopoly in years," he scratched his head. "I think I was six and Dudley had been very, very bored." He laughed. "But I remember how it's played." And so Hermione ran up to her bedroom and brought down Monopoly, Scrabble and Clue.

Harry and Ron gave up on Scrabble within the first few rounds, but they both seemed to get a kick out of Clue. At first, Draco had scoffed at the games, but he excelled at Monopoly. He was fiercely competitive, and surprisingly good. The evening was spent in pleasant competition, each one trying to outplay the other.

"I love this game!" Draco exclaimed as he took the last bit of Hermione's money.

"Well, someone is a sore winner," Hermione grumbled. "But, tradition says: Winner cleans up, it teaches him some humility." Her smile didn't reach her eyes. No one else seemed to notice the tension between the two. They hid it well.

"I would be honored to clean up my spoils Ms. Granger," he replied cheekily. "I can't believe I finally found something I can beat you in." He smiled up at her as she stood to join Ron on the sofa. It was a genuine smile, not a smirk, and Hermione noticed how it lit up his entire face. She tentatively smiled back. Then she rested her head on Ron's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. Ron absentmindedly caressed her left shoulder, just over a particularly thick cluster of overlapping scars. Draco looked away.

Draco finished cleaning up the mess on the table, and then went to find Tori. She had disappeared about an hour previously, but he had been so involved with the game that he hadn't gone after her, but now that the game was over, he was worried about her whereabouts. First he checked the kitchen. When he didn't find her there he ran upstairs to their room, but she wasn't there either. Draco was concerned. Then he noticed the porch light on beneath his window.

_What the bloody hell is she doing out there?_

He grabbed his jacket and hurried out the back door onto the porch.

"Tori?" he asked quietly. She was sitting on the porch swing, staring at the lightening storm. The rain was making music on the tin roof of the porch. When he sat down next to her, she turned away from him.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling ok?" he tried to turn her face to him, but she jerked her chin away from his hand. "Astoria, talk to me."

Finally she spoke, but her voice was low, deadly. "What is going on between you and Hermione?" she asked quietly.

"What?" he was genuinely confused.

"I've seen the way you look at her, and I don't care if I sound like 'the jealous girlfriend,' I just want to know what's going on." Her voice was slowly rising. "I've been hurt too many times in the past Draco, and if you have feelings for her, I need to know."

"Tori," he paused, unsure as to how to continue, then he took a deep breath and plunged. "Tori, I have loved her from afar for years, but," he paused. "but I don't anymore. I am her friend, and that's all I ever want to be. Because I have you. And I love you. She and I… we've had similar experiences, and we can relate to one another, as crazy as that sounds," he took a deep breath. "but when I close my eyes, and I imagine my future, the only one I see is you."

She turned at these words, a tear threatening to fall from one eye. And again, Draco was struck at how beautiful she really was. Tentatively, he brushed a wet strand of hair from her cheek.

"So, you're not, I mean, you're not messing me around? You really do care?" Her voice was shocked, and insecure.

"Astoria Greengrass, I love you." He whispered as he leaned towards her. "Tell me what I have to do to prove it." His lips found hers gently.

"Stay," she murmured back. They kissed softly. He broke the kiss first, and stood, holding out his hand. She took it and together they went inside and upstairs to their room.

Hermione yawned against Ron's shoulder. He chuckled, "Are you tired, love?" he teased.

"I'm exhausted. Quiddich always wears me out."

"Then we ought to get to sleep. We have a long day planned for tomorrow." Ron stood.

"What do you have planned?" Ginny asked, suddenly interested.

"You'll find out in the morning, Gin. Goodnight all." Hermione and Ron swiftly left the room.

"All this buildup about my birthday is driving me insane!" Ginny whined. "Won't you just give me one little hint?" she pouted prettily up at Harry.

"Not a single one," he replied cheerfully. He enjoyed watching her pout.

"Fine." She crossed her arms around her chest and slumped against the back of the sofa. Harry crossed the room from where he was sitting in the armchair, reading, and sat down next to her. She ignored him. Harry pressed his luck, gently gliding a finger up her arm.

"I promise you will love it, that's all I'm saying, but we should probably get some sleep too, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Fine." She stood abruptly, pulling away from his embrace and marching to the door. When she realized that he was no longer following her, she stopped and turned. "Are you coming or not?" she asked in a clipped tone.

Harry smiled and followed her to his room. She wore his t-shirt again. He just wore his boxers and another t-shirt from the pile of clean laundry on his bedside table. As the clock struck midnight, they climbed into bed, and curled up together facing the hostile weather outside.

"Happy birthday," he whispered softly in her ear. She smiled and fell asleep.

Harry remained awake for some time, watching her sleep. It had become a favorite pastime of his. He liked watching her when she was at her most vulnerable. He liked that she could feel safe enough to sleep so soundly in his arms. But finally the pitter patter of raindrops on the window lulled him to sleep and he drifted off into dreamland in the safety of her arms.


	14. Chapter 14

CONVERSATIONS

_The cool breeze hit his face as he sat atop his favorite rock. All around him the waves crashed merrily, but his world was still. There was no sound, he saw the waves rolling in, but he couldn't hear their ceaseless drone. The birds did not call, and the high grasses that were swaying around him were silent. He was completely alone in this silent world. Alone with his thoughts, and his memories of a place that was once so happy. The imposing sea house stood behind him, still as beautiful and intimidating as it ever. _

_The chateau had been built at the turn of the century by his grandfather, right on the edge of the sea. Draco could remember spending every summer at this home, exploring the hidden caves and playing with the various sons and daughters of his father's business partners. It had seemed like the edge of the world when he was young. Isolated and yet near civilization. There was always something to do, and somewhere to be. He remembered being happy. _

_He remembered his father smiling as Draco showed him his latest moves on his broomstick, or the time that he had taken him on a sailing trip, with "just the boys." He remembered snuggling up to his father as he read him stories before he went to sleep, and laughing freely in the hallways as he terrorized the house elves. But this was all before. Before the madness struck him. _

_Suddenly, the sea breeze disappeared, and he was no longer sitting on the rock, but he was in a large four poster bed. He was back in the sumptuous bedroom he had always stayed in as a boy. It was situated on the top floor of the mansion, facing the sea. Draco stood up and walked to the large window. Moonlight cast his reflection off the glass and he gasped. He was a little boy again._

_Dread coursed through his veins. He knew what was going to happen next. As if on cue, the door to his bedroom burst open, flooding the room with the unnatural glow of the hallway lamps. His father stood in the door way, his hair askew from the satin ribbon tying it back. His face was dark and Draco couldn't make out his expression, but he could see hear his heavy breathing and his fists were clenched. His mother burst into the room then. Draco was paralyzed with fear at the sight of her. She was crying, pulling his father's arm, trying to get in between them. He saw the blood from the cut on her face and the bruise that covered her left eye. _

"_Lucius! He's just a boy! PLEASE!" she screamed as he shook her off with a curse and advanced upon his son. Draco didn't know what was going on. What had he done? Why was Papa so angry? He watched helplessly as his father pulled out his wand. _

"_Papa what's wro-" Lucius slapped him across the cheek and waved his wand, and a sharp, piercing pain went through Draco. Then everything went dark. _

Draco woke with a start, covered in sweat and breathing hard. It had been so long since he had had that nightmare that he was shaken. What had brought it on? He had been so happy when he went to sleep, curled up with Astoria in their tiny box-filled room. His heart was racing. Draco climbed carefully out of bed, pulling out of Tori's warm embrace and heading to the bathroom for a glass of water. When he looked into the mirror, he recoiled. Though the face of a man stared back at him, it was the face of the innocent little boy he saw.

He could still see the faint scar above his right eyebrow that he had gotten all those years ago on that fateful night. It had been the first time his father had beaten him. It wasn't the last, and certainly not the worst, but it stood out to him in his mind. It was the night he lost his innocence. He remembered begging his father to stop, to tell him what he had done wrong. He apologized and pleaded, but he didn't stop. He didn't listen. He was a slave to his madness and he only stopped when exhaustion overtook him and he stumbled out of the room to his study.

Draco had been badly injured. He remembered his mother bringing in a healer as he lay on his bed, unable to move. Tears of pain and fear had streamed down his face. But the healer was discreet; she healed his injuries and ordered him to rest for a few days. But he saw his mother modify her memory before she left.

He could still hear the little boy he once was asking "Mama, what did I do wrong?" And the tears that welled up in her eyes as she stroked his cheek.

"You did nothing wrong, my dragon, nothing," her voice broke. "but you will." She never did explain what she meant by that, though he asked numerous times, she only shook her head and changed the subject.

From that day on, the beatings became regular. Any time Draco even showed the slightest disrespect or disregard for his father's wishes, he was subjected to his brutal hand. It got to the point that it became routine. He went to his tutors, played with his friends, and outwardly led a relatively normal life. But later that night he always had to wonder if his father was going to come for him tonight. _Was I good enough today? Could I have made him angry? What if he didn't agree with me on my opinion on Socrates? How many lashes will that get me?_

He lived in a constant state of fear, and was determined to prove to his father that he was good. That he wouldn't do anything bad to him. That he should love him. But it didn't do any good. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make his father love him again. Sometimes he would lie awake at night and wonder just what it was that he would someday do to his father. What could he possibly do to make him hate his only son?

Of course in public, this was not the case. He still doted on his son, buying him whatever he wanted, getting him the best tutors and instilling the same hatred and prejudice that had been passed down from generation to generation. And Draco eagerly accepted these prejudices to be the truth. He listened to the stories he heard about the vileness and evil of Muggles and Mudbloods, and he soaked it up. He was so eager to please his father.

He kept his pain and fears a strictly guarded secret. It was a relief and a nightmare going to Hogwarts. He studied, working hard to get top grades. He had hoped that he could become someone his father would be proud of. But it was all in vain. He found himself bested in nearly everything by a Gryffindor, which of course was a disappointment in itself. But on top of that, this know-it-all was a Mudblood! He shuddered at the memory of his father's face when he had heard of his son's disgrace. He could still feel the cane snap across his back. He could still taste the blood from his lip, as he clenched his teeth to keep his cries in.

He had grown to resent Hermione for her brilliance. Because she bested him, he got beaten, or so he saw it in his mind. Therefore, he resolved himself to make her life as much of a hell that his was. Of course it hadn't worked, and as he watched her through the years a begrudging admiration grew for the bookish girl who had cost him several sleepless nights.

But what did he feel now? After the other night, he was no longer sure. But he couldn't think about that now. He had Astoria, she had Ron. End of story.

Trying to shake the anger and confusion that surrounded him like a cloud, Draco washed his face, and dried it off with a nearby towel. He snuck down to the kitchen. It was fairly early, the sun was just rising over the horizon and the birds were just beginning their morning calls. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were seated at the kitchen table, enjoying a cup of tea.

Draco felt a pang of resentment. When was the last time he had seen such familial tranquility? They were just sitting quietly, reading the paper and occasionally commenting on an article or something, but they looked so right together. They looked at peace. He sat down at the table and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand causally and a plate of eggs and toast floated over and landed in front of him.

"Good morning" he murmured to them as he set into his breakfast. He hadn't seen much of Mr. Weasley since the night of the ministry ball, and as the dream from the night before drifted into his mind, he resolved to speak to him about it.

"Erm, Mr. Weasley, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

Arthur looked up from the paper, surprised. "Of course, Draco. Why don't we go to the study and we'll have a little chat."

Draco finished his pumpkin juice and followed him into the small room. It was his favorite room in the house, small and overstuffed with various secondhand furniture, but it was welcoming and cozy. He felt at home in the stuffy room.

"Now, what's on your mind, son?" Arthur asked as he settled himself down into the ancient recliner by the fireplace.

"Well, I was wondering if there has been any progress in regards to the situation with my family. I haven't really gotten a chance to speak with you about it and..." He trailed off, looking down at his hands.

"Well, we haven't heard much about Lucius's whereabouts, but we have caught a few of his followers in Italy. We didn't get much from them. It seems that Lucius has been very careful with whom he has given his confidence to. As to your mother, we haven't heard anything." Draco's heart sank.

"Well those men you caught, what did you do to them? They were the men who were following me when I lost their tail I assume,"

"Quite right, we've interrogated them and they are now being held at headquarters until they can be transported to the new prison."

"Sir, I wanted to speak with you on the matter of my father's whereabouts. Since he has come out into the open, I assume that he has taken to one of our safe houses. Now as I am not the secret keeper for these homes, I can't tell you exactly where they are, but I can tell you where to look."

"I'm listening." Mr. Weasley said, interested.

"Well there are two places that we regularly went, one near the mountains, and one near the sea. I can't tell you anything further, but if I were my father, I would want to be somewhere impenetrable. I would go to the mountains."

"Well, Draco, we'll look into what you've said and I will get back to you." Arthur stood to leave.

"Also sir," Draco paused, unsure as to how to continue. "I've been having some rather disturbing dreams." Arthur sat back down.

"Like what, son?" he asked gently.

"Well, sir, I keep seeing my mother. She's traveling. Now, my father has her deep under the Imperius Curse, and she wouldn't be able to leave his side unless he wills it, but I can't shake the feeling that something isn't right."

"Do you think she has escaped?" Arthur asked seriously.

"I don't know. I just know something isn't right."

"We'll definitely look into it." Arthur said, standing up. "Now, come on, I want to see Ginny before I'm off." Draco followed Mr. Weasley into the kitchen, where several other members of the family had gathered. On the table was a small stack of gifts. Draco hurried upstairs to retrieve the small package that had arrived the day before. Tori was awake, she had donned a white sundress and was just putting her hair up when he opened the door to their room.

"Good morning, Love," she said absentmindedly. "Sleep well?" she asked.

"No, not really." He was shuffling around the cluttered desk for the package that he had set there the night before. "Astoria, have you seen Ginny's gift? I set it right here last night, and now I can't find it."

"Oh yes, I wrapped it when I woke up and set it with the others. How in the world were you able to get a signed copy of the latest Weird Sister's album anyway? It's not supposed to be out for another month." she asked.

"I may be in hiding, but I've still got connections. I heard her mention the other day that she was excited for the release, and I figured I could use those connections for some good for once." He smirked. "Let's go for a walk after breakfast." His face fell slightly, but Astoria, busy pulling her hair into a clip didn't notice.

Astoria smiled. "Sounds good, and I'm sure she'll love it." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently, and left the room. Draco dressed swiftly out of his pajamas and followed her back to the kitchen. By this time everyone had woken except for Ginny and Harry. They all gathered around the large table, adding their gifts and tucking into the hearty breakfast Mrs. Weasley had cooked.

The morning dawned bright; the storm had moved out overnight. The sky was a pale blue, with not a single cloud, and the temperature had already reached its high. It was a perfect summer day. Harry awoke to find himself alone in his bed, the sun streaming into his eyes. Ginny was sitting in the rocking chair, gently humming to the infant in her arms. Teddy's hair was a dark brown today, with hazel eyes and a smattering of freckles across his nose. Ginny wasn't aware that she was being watched, and she continued to hum to Teddy, rocking back and forth in the ancient rocker. She bent over and kissed his forehead repeatedly.

"I love you, my beautiful boy. Guess what today is, Teddy?" she asked the baby in a serious voice. "It's my birthday." She whispered like she was telling a monumental secret. "Look at this" she said excitedly, as she lifted her wand and summoned his bottle from the changing table. Harry was impressed that she had done it nonverbally, a feat he had yet to fully accomplish.

"Isn't that so cool?" she said happily. "I'm finally an adult. And yet… I feel no different. I already had to grow up. I guess I just have more rights now." She chuckled to herself. Harry couldn't help it, he laughed as well. Ginny looked up at him suddenly, flushing a deep red at being caught essentially talking to herself. "Oh!" she exclaimed.

"Happy Birthday" Harry said as he stood and crossed the room. He kneeled down so his face as parallel to hers and kissed Teddy's laughing forehead before pecking her on the lips. "I think you should go get dressed, I'll take care of the baby." She smiled, curious.

"And how, may I ask, should I dress?" she turned her head to one side, like a cocker spaniel.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find that all is in order in your room." Ginny narrowed her eyes and handed the baby over. He whimpered slightly but settled down fairly quickly as Harry stood and danced around the room. Teddy laughed and waved his pudgy arms around.

Ginny entered her room to find a green sundress lying neatly on her bed, along with comfortable flats and a white cardigan. She smiled. On top of the dress was a handwritten note, which said, "_Happy Birthday! Love, Tori and Hermione." _

As she got ready she pondered her age. What she had said to Teddy was the truth. She felt no different than she felt yesterday. Ginny smiled wryly. _Of course I don't. I was an adult long before now. _She frowned slightly. It was bittersweet that she had lost her childhood so young, that it was marred by all the terrors and fears of the war, that because of her experiences, she was more mature and strong than any girl her age should be.

When Ginny should have been chasing all the boys, playing Quiddich, worrying about exams and gossiping with her girlfriends, she was launching a rebel campaign against sadistic teachers who tortured their students. She spent her last year dodging the Carrows, worrying about her brother, and best friend, and lover. She nearly failed out of classes. She watched her brother die.

She watched Hagrid place her true love at the feet of Voldemort and had to endure, immobilized, as he defiled his body, all the while thinking he was dead. These experiences had changed her. And she doubted she could ever be that young carefree girl again. All she could do was to try to recover in the peace that Harry had given the Wizarding world; to try to piece together a new life for her and her family.

She felt guilty that she was alive, that she had all her prayers answered, while good people, like Fred or Tonks and Remus, who had futures and families and dreams perished before their time was up. Finally, she understood why Harry felt so responsible for the pain and heartache around him. She felt it too.

And she thought of the current force trying to take away the peace that had been gone for so long in her world. She thought of Draco's father, the man with whom she had had a vendetta against for so long. He had nearly killed her twice now. And she'd be damned if he ever got into power. She vowed to have him stopped, no matter the cost.

Ginny glanced in the mirror of her vanity. Her hair was braided to the side, and she had a light layer of foundation dusting her cheeks. She applied a small amount of mascara to her strawberry blond lashes and stood. The dress fit her perfectly, hitting her curves. She went to her jewelry box and pulled out the necklace Harry had given her for the ball and applied a light layer of lip gloss before standing critically before the mirror. She didn't know what it was, but she looked different. She looked older. The dress was different from her normal cutoff jeans and tank top. It was more mature. It was sophisticated. Her reflection smiled back at her, and she left her room to meet everyone downstairs. Her whole family was waiting for her when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Happy Birthday Ginny!" they chorused as she sat down to the table and poured herself some tea.

"Thanks." She smiled up at her family. She ate her breakfast quickly, laughing with Hermione and Astoria as everyone else talked.

"Happy birthday, Ginny dear." Her mother said, placing a small, well wrapped package on the table in front of her. Mr. Weasley bent down and kissed his daughter on the temple.

"My mother gave me this when I turned seventeen, and I want you to have it." Mrs. Weasley said. Inside the antique jewelry case was a beautiful goblin made bracelet, with an intricate flower pattern and beautiful emeralds and diamonds inset in the silver.

"Oh, Mum!" Ginny exclaimed, touching the delicate bracelet tenderly. "You're giving me Gran's bracelet? Oh, thank you so much Mummy!" she stood and wrapped her arms around her mother tightly. "I know how much this bracelet means to you, and I will cherish it always." she whispered in her mother's ear. She put the bracelet on her wrist, and every once in a while she would absently touch it, as if to make sure it was real. The rest of the family gave her their gifts, accepting her thanks with a seemingly endless parade of hugs and kisses from the grateful Ginny.

Being the youngest of seven children, Ginny had always gotten hand me downs, but because this was a special birthday, everyone had gone all out and given her gifts that dazzled her and made her feel an overwhelming gratitude. There was a new pair of Quiddich gloves from Ron, an enormous box of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes sent from George, a brand new set of stationary, quills and ink from Percy. Bill and Fleur had sent an enormous bundle of clothing from French boutiques, Charlie had sent a pair of dragon skin boots.

Draco sheepishly handed over a flat, wrapped package.

"A little birdie told me you were a fan of the Weird Sisters," he murmured softly. Inside the package was an autographed copy of their latest album, and 6 tickets for their next concert.

"Wow." She said, stunned. "I want to turn seventeen every year." She said. "How in Merlin's pants did you get this?" she asked.

"I have many connections," he said, a little embarrassed. "I figured, once all this mess with my father was cleared up and Tori and I were no longer in hiding, we could all go together."

Ginny thanked them all again and Hermione helped her take her spoils up to the room.

"Are you having a good birthday so far?" she asked as she set the pile of clothing on her bed and began folding them neatly.

"I am feeling rather overwhelmed actually," she replied softly. "I never expected to get so many gifts."

"Well, you only come of age once." Hermione set the clothes in the wardrobe and followed Ginny out. "What do you suppose Harry got you? I didn't see his gift in there."

"Oh he said I won't get it until later. I'm sure I'll love it though" Ginny jumped the final stairs into the kitchen. Mr. Weasley had gone to work and Mrs. Weasley was washing the dishes from breakfast, already thinking about the elaborate dinner she was to be cooking for Ginny's party later on that night. Harry was seated at the table, feeding Teddy his cereal and speaking softly to the babbling baby.

"Where's Draco and Astoria?" Ginny asked as she settled down next to the baby.

"Oh, they've gone for a walk. I think something was on Malfoy's mind. They said they'd be back later."

Ginny fiddled with her new bracelet. "What are we doing today?" she asked.

"Um, well I thought we'd go to Diagon Alley." Harry said self consciously.

"I thought you wanted to stay out of the spotlight?" Ginny asked, perplexed, yet excited for the chance at getting out of the house. She had become rather stir crazy as of late.

"This day isn't about me. It's your birthday. And besides, I can't very well hide forever, plus you need your school stuff. It seemed as good a time as any."

Ginny smiled. "Ok." She stood and gathered Teddy in her arms, smiling as he cooed and threw the last of his cereal at Harry. Harry stood, placing a protective hand on her elbow and kissing her temple lightly.

"I love you," he whispered softy in her ear. They made their way to the study, where Ron and Hermione were waiting. They were bickering again, something about Crookshanks eating a pair of Ron's dragon skin gloves. But when Harry and Ginny entered the room, they quieted. They all gathered their belongings, sunscreen and purses, cameras and backpacks, and various materials needed for the baby.

Ginny put on a white cotton sling, and cradled Teddy inside. It was time for his morning nap, and he always fell asleep faster when held. This way they didn't have to lug around a giant stroller. Harry looked up from his rucksack in time to see Ginny dancing around the room humming Teddy to sleep. He felt his heart soften at the sight. She was just so good at it. She fell into the role with grace. They all gathered a pinch of Floo Powder and tossed it into the fireplace, yelling out Diagon Alley and disappearing into the network of fireplaces all across Britain.

They were lying quietly under a giant apple tree. It had obviously been around for a long time, and its fruit was lush and thick. The fragrance of the apples surrounded Draco, reminding him of Tori. She always smelled of apples, and it was intoxicating to him. She was napping softly on his shoulder, her hand placed possessively on his chest. Her legs were tangled up in his and the top of her head was in the crook of his neck. He was running his hands slowly through her hair, twirling it between his fingers and letting it fall over his hands and forearms. He felt content, and safe, a feeling that had long been absent from his life.

He thought about the dream he had had the night before, and the relief he had felt when he woke up in Astoria's arms. She had calmed him down, just by being there. After breakfast they had taken a walk and ended up in the Orchard. It was a bright day, and they sat under the shade of a particularly large apple tree to talk.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked quietly. Draco could feel her tension; her hand was loose in his and she wasn't looking at him.

"Of course, love, what is it?" She took a deep breath.

"Where were you yesterday morning?" Draco stiffened.

"What do you mean?" he asked, evading. Astoria stood up and looking him in the eye. He glared back at her, and for a moment she faltered.

"I uhm well, I woke up yesterday morning and you weren't there. I just wondered…" she trailed off, feeling stupid.

"I had a nightmare, and I went for a walk. I didn't want to wake you." He was short with her, but also careful not to lie. He didn't want to lie to her, but he couldn't lose her.

"Well, I thought I saw…" she looked into his eyes, but fear clouded her resolve. "Never mind." She was afraid she had ruined the atmosphere. She searched his face for a long moment. But he wouldn't meet her eye. She frowned, but dropped it.

They lay silently for a while, watching the clouds pass overhead. Draco tried not to think about the other night, and Astoria tried to think of some way to bring him out of his abstraction. She didn't know what to say. Something between them was different, and she couldn't figure it out. She was sure that she had seen him with Hermione. She was sure of it. But then he had said those things on the porch. He had told her that he loved her. So why didn't it feel right? Their relationship used to be so easy. They had known each other their entire lives practically. She still remembered playing with him in the sand at the beach house. She smiled.

They used to build intricate sandcastles but he always placed them too close to the water, and invariably, every time he would just put the finishing touches on his, the waves would swell up and it would wash away. She turned on her side and traced her fingertips along his arm.

"Do you remember when we used to make those sandcastles at the sea resort?" he turned to her, astonished.

He smiled. "I was just thinking about that."

"You were?" she laughed. "Great minds think alike I guess."

"Well, I was thinking about my dream from the other night." He grew quiet.

"If you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to."

"No no, I do, I just… it's hard to go back." He took a deep breath. "You know what happened to me to an extent, but I've never really told anyone about the um, details I guess."

"You don't have to tell me."

"I want to. The other night, I dreamt about the first time he ever…" she grasped his hand. He looked down into their clasped hands and then looked up. He got lost for a moment in her emerald eyes. Then he took a deep breath and plunged.

"Do you remember the day we found that cave with those old paintings?"

"Of course, Daphne was being horrible, throwing a fit because Mum made her wear those awful lace gloves. And we were bored because they wouldn't let us go to town, so we went exploring and we found the cove."

"Well later on that night after you all left he came to my room and…and…" he couldn't go on, his throat was tight and tears were threatening to fall.

Astoria couldn't bear to see him this way. He looked so… broken. He wasn't the proud person he once was. She pulled him to her and held him, whispering words or love and encouragement as he broke down.

"He beat me so bad I almost died, Tori, I had four broken ribs, a cracked skull, and a broken arm. The healer said I had… something called internal bleeding, and she fixed me up as best she could before Mama modified her memory." He placed a finger over his eyebrow where the faint scar hid. "That's how I got this." She lifted her hand to his cheek and leaned forward, placing a small and gentle kiss over the scar.

"I'm sorry Draco. I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Astoria, I have something to tell you." He took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"What is it Draco?" He took a deep breath.

"I kissed Hermione." She dropped his hand in shock.


	15. Chapter 15

14

THE TIES THAT BIND

A/N I won't waste your time. Here is chapter 15! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Theia Luna and olivia for their wonderful and insightful reviews. Also I would like to giddily add that I wrote nearly this entire chapter on paper towels at work. It was almost like writing on parchment.

"You did what?" Astoria was numb.

"I didn't mean to." He said quickly. "I don't even know how it happened… but I can't keep it from you anymore."

She placed a finger over his lips and he quieted.

"It doesn't matter," her eyes were soft. "I forgive you." He stared in disbelief.

"What do you mean? 'I forgive you?' I broke your trust… I.."

"Draco. You made a mistake. You've loved her for years. But you're here with me. You love me. And I forgive you."

"I don't deserve you."

"You will," he looked up, with a strong sense of déjà vu.

"My mother used to say that to me. Any time I asked her what it was that I did to make father hate me so much. She would say that I did nothing wrong, but I would. I always wondered what that meant."

"I love you," she held his hand.

"So where do we go from here?" he asked.

"I need to know if you're still in love with her."

"I'm not. I realized as soon as I kissed her that it was a mistake… We both agreed that what we did was a mistake," His face was sincere and truthful and torn. "I love you, but I also can't stop thinking about her…" he buried his face in his hands.

"Draco, if you are here, telling me all this, then obviously you feel remorse. You love me right?" He looked up.

"Truly. I do."

"Ok. Then we move forward. A day at a time." His relief was evident. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry. I was so afraid I would lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered into his neck. "I love you." she pulled back and placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. He grabbed her face, and pulled her closer, and lay back so that she was above him. His every caress suggested reverence and adoration. He worshiped her, touching her cheeks, her hair, the hollow at the base of her neck with the pads of his fingertips. Finally he pulled back, and she rested her head onto his chest, content.

The day had gone quiet. The wind was calm and the humidity was rising; a thunderstorm was on the way. Draco and Astoria dozed underneath the apple tree, lying in the shade. Suddenly they heard a loud, distinctive pop coming from a few rows back. They both sat up, Draco pulled his wand out and stood, motioning for Tori to remain quiet. He crept silently around the tree, searching for the source of the sound. He was sure someone was there, but they were hidden.

"Hello?" he cautiously called out. To his right was the unmistakable sound of a cloak trailing on the ground.

"Draco? Is that you?" a voice asked, coming from behind a tree. Draco's heart stopped. He would recognize that voice anywhere, but still he held his ground. He needed to make sure.

His voice quavering, he asked the security question. "What is my worst fear?" His hand shook as he inched around the giant tree.

"You are afraid of werewolves, dear." He sighed, waiting for her question.

"What was the pet name I gave you when you were young?" her voice was hopeful.

Draco smiled. "You called me your dragon." A woman emerged from behind the tree. She was dressed in simple traveling clothes, carrying a hand bag. Her wand was drawn, but she put it away and stumbled towards her son.

"I knew you could do it Ma…" He sobbed into her shoulder. "I knew it." He pulled back, running his hands up and down her shoulders, checking for signs of injury. He placed a soft hand on her cheek where a large bruise was coloring her pale skin. "Oh, Mum, did he hurt you?"

"Oh not much, honey. I'm fine." Narcissa had tears in her eyes. She pulled him into another hug. In that moment, her eyes met Astoria's. Her face froze in shock. Draco noticed her stiffen and pulled back.

"Are you alright?" He turned to see what she was looking at. Astoria was standing by the tree staring openmouthed at the blond woman in front of her. For a moment her eyes flared, and they turned cold. Draco looked from Astoria to his mother in confusion. "What's going on? Mum?" Narcissa finally found her voice.

"Astoria?" she whispered in disbelief. She stumbled across the clearing holding her arms out as if to embrace her. But Tori hadn't moved. As Narcissa moved forward though, Astoria seemed to thaw out and she backed away swiftly, placing as much space as possible between herself and Narcissa.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted. She continued to back away as Narcissa tried to get closer to the hysterical girl in front of her.

"Astoria, let me explain—"

"NO!" she screamed, her hands in front of her. They shook. "You let him," she broke with a sob. "You let him hurt me!" Narcissa had gotten close enough to touch Tori, but recoiled from her words as if slapped. "STAY AWAY FROM ME" she screamed as Narcissa grabbed her forearms, and tried to pull her into an embrace.

Draco's eyes were narrowed in confusion. Tori began to fight, scratching the older woman, beating her chest with her tiny fists. "No! Please!" She continued to fight, tears pouring down her face. "You didn't… you wouldn't help me! I NEEDED YOU!" she screamed into her face. At this point she had stopped fighting. "And you just STOOD there and you… and you watched him RAPE ME!" By this point, both women were sobbing, and Narcissa pulled Astoria to her chest. This time she didn't fight.

"I'm so sorry… I tried so hard to fight it, to help you. But I couldn't! I was so far under his curse that I couldn't even move. I'm so sorry…" they sobbed together in the middle of the clearing. After a few minutes they broke apart. Draco sent his Patronus to Harry, informing him of the situation. They all headed down the path towards the Burrow.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were walking down the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, enjoying the sunny weather. Hermione and Ginny had gotten all of their supplies for the coming school year and they were now just wandering the streets, occasionally going into a store to browse. They were just coming out of Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor when the silver wolf materialized in front of them. They were all shocked when they heard Malfoy's voice echoed around them.

"_Get back as soon as possible. My mother has just shown up."_ The Patronus disappeared as suddenly as it materialized. They all stared in shock as they came to grips on what they had just heard. Then they clasped hands and apparated home.

They arrived at the entrance gate to the Burrow just as Draco, Tori, and Narcissa headed into the house.

Mrs. Weasley was right in the middle of whipping meringue when the door crashed open. Startled, she jumped, sending egg whites soaring. As she turned to scold whoever ruined her pie topping, the exclamation died on her lips. She found herself face to face with Narcissa Malfoy. Draco and Tori followed close behind, and Mrs. Weasley heard the pops of Apparition just beyond the gate. Her wand was already drawn to clean up the egg whites, but she now pointed it directly at Narcissa.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. Narcissa didn't draw her wand, though every fiber in her being told her to defend herself. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen.

Anger flashed across her features, but they gave way to resignation. "I had nowhere else to go." Molly's face softened as her eyes focused on the bruises on her face. But she kept her wand up.

"What did you do to me fifth year at the Yule Ball?" She asked, her face reddening in embarrassment. Out of habit, Narcissa smirked.

"I told you that Amos Diggory wanted to dance with you and when you went up to ask him, I vanished your dress robes. You were standing in front of him in nothing but your knickers." Molly lowered her wand.

"I suppose I'll go Floo Arthur." Molly hurried out of the room; she looked down to hide her reddened eyes.

Arthur arrived within minutes, along with Kingsley, Minerva and two Aurors who stood watch outside in the garden. They hurried her into the den. While she was being interrogated, the rest of the family waited in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley had continued cooking, and was now whipping up another batch of meringue for the lemon pie. Hermione was so agitated that she stood up and began to cook right alongside Mrs. Weasley. Ginny, Harry and Ron were having a whispered conversation at the table. Ginny was giving Teddy a bite of mashed corn as they talked about the arrival of the illustrious Mrs. Malfoy.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Ron asked, ever the skeptic. He was munching on an apple, and bits of the fruit flew out of his mouth as he talked.

"Ron, you're being disgusting. Please chew with your mouth closed," Ginny said as she spooned another mouthful of corn to Teddy, who promptly spit it out.

"Why aren't you telling him he's disgusting?" Ron asked. Everyone at the table looked at him, dumbfounded.

"He's an infant," Hermione's voice was irritated. "You're a grown man."

"Yeah well…"

"I would shut up if I were you mate." Harry said, patting him lightly on the arm. "And besides, I don't think it's a trick. She's a good person underneath all the haughtiness,"

Ron snorted. "A good person? You're kidding me right?"

"No, I'm not. If she hadn't lied to Voldemort, I'd be dead. I owe my life to her."

"Yeah well, be that as it may, I still don't trust her."

At that moment, the door to the kitchen opened, and Narcissa entered. There was a tense and awkward moment in which everyone turned to stare, and Ron flushed at her stern gaze. He looked down, and the moment passed. Mrs. Weasley hurried to get the bruise remover from the cupboard and handed it to Narcissa. She flushed dully, but took it and excused herself to the restroom.

By the time dinner was prepared, dusk had settled in. As there were nearly twenty guests, with the arrival of George, Angelina and Bill and Fleur, they moved the party to the garden. Hermione conjured some lanterns and covered the long tables with purple tablecloths. The dinner Mrs. Weasley prepared was delicious as usual.

The atmosphere was on edge with the combination of heavy food and high humidity. But conversation was flowing and everyone was trying to act like nothing was wrong. Narcissa looked around at the people surrounding her, and felt a pang of envy. How long had it been since she was happy? There was a lull in conversation and there was a familiar pop just beyond the gate. They all turned to see Andromeda Tonks standing imposingly at the gate. Hermione flinched; the resemblance of Andromeda to her sister Bellatrix was uncanny.

Mrs. Weasley hurried to get her a place at the table right across from Narcissa. She looked up to see Andromeda staring at her, and a wave of emotion nearly overwhelmed her. She held out her hand. Andromeda paused then took it. They smiled at each other hesitantly.

The evening continued and Narcissa decided to stay with her sister. They all decided that it would be better to have Draco and Narcissa to be separated, just in case Lucius ever found out their location. But before they left, Andromeda called Harry and Ginny over to her.

"Many happy returns," she said to Ginny. Mrs. Tonks, like Mrs. Weasley was in her mourning clothes, and her eyes held a hint of sadness that Harry knew came from losing her family. He felt guilty for not going to speak to her sooner. She had to have been suffering horribly with the loss of her daughter and husband. Ginny clasped her hand.

"What can we help you with Mrs. Tonks?" she asked quietly.

Andromeda took a deep breath. "I wanted to speak with you about little Teddy." Harry furrowed his brow.

"What d'you mean?" he asked warily.

"Now, I know you are his godparents, and you've taken on the responsibility of raising him beautifully, but I'm stuck in that big old house all alone and I just want to…"

"Mrs. Tonks, we love Teddy, and he's an integral part of our lives, but we know that we can't give him everything he needs right now; we're just kids. I want him to be a part of my life. But I wouldn't want you to suffer. And with Ginny still in school and me starting my training in the Auror Department, I just don't think we're ready to raise him the way he deserves…" he trailed off

"I'm sure we can work something out," Ginny said. Tears were in her eyes.

Mrs. Tonks just clasped both their hands tightly. "Thank you."

Dinner ended and Narcissa and Andromeda left, each hugging Draco, Tori and Teddy before they apparated to Andromeda's summer home. They all arranged to have Teddy come and live with Mrs. Tonks when Ginny left for school in a few weeks' time.

George and Angelina left shortly after dinner, kissing Ginny on the forehead as they headed out the door. Bill and Fleur left, with Charlie close behind; he was staying with Bill while he was waiting for the next group to leave for Romania.

The night was quiet, save for the distant rolls of thunder in the hills. Everyone was rather drained, and they all hung around the den. The evening passed in quiet boredom.

Ron, angry at the outcome of a particularly difficult match of Wizard's Chess against Draco, left the room indignantly. Tori was upstairs, exhausted emotionally and physically from the day's events. Harry and Ginny left shortly after, whispering in one another's ears conspiratorially.

Hermione was reading quietly in a chair in the den. It was the kind of novel that you get lost in, and she hadn't noticed the goings on in the room for quite some time. Finally though, her eyes began to protest and she closed the book. She got up and stretched her aching limbs out and a voice behind her made her jump. She hadn't realized she wasn't alone. She turned quickly, only to find Draco standing in the doorway. He silently entered the room, turning his back to her and crossing his arms.

"I told Tori." Hermione was caught off guard.

"I thought we were just going to forget it." Her voice was cold. He turned then, glaring at her. She shrank back.

"You said to forget it. But I am not going to lie to her. She's been hurt too many times and I love her. She deserved to know the truth."

"Draco, I know you love her, but—"

"But nothing. I kissed you. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry but you can't just brush it off like nothing happened." He didn't make eye contact with her, and she could tell that something else was bothering him.

"Well, I mean, um, how did she take it?"He chuckled darkly and collapsed into the sofa. Hermione, ever aware of his presence, sat opposite him in the recliner. He leaned forward and hid his face in his hands, then looked up. It was desperate and slightly incredulous.

"She forgave me." His voice was disbelieving. "I didn't know how to respond, what to do." He laughed slightly as Hermione visibly relaxed.

"You're not used to forgiveness are you?" He laughed with her.

"No, I'm not." He leaned back, resting his head on the back of the sofa. "What a day," he said.

"Definitely," she agreed. "So did they get your mum set up alright at Mrs. Tonks' safe house?"

"Yeah, and they've got some Aurors out looking for the mountain house." He looked at her, marveling slightly at the effect of the firelight on her honey curls. "Of course, if he doesn't want to be found, he won't be," he added bitterly.

"So…" she trailed off, afraid of the answer to her next question.

"What?" he asked, curious.

"Are you and Tori going to leave now?" He looked up, surprised at the heartbreak in her tone. What did that mean?

"Er, no. We're staying here for now. They thought it would be best to keep us separated for now, in case Lucius finds us."

"Oh." She tried to hide her relief. He smirked at her. The rest of the house was quiet.

Their eyes locked and for a moment they were both overwhelmed with the memory of that night.

_Hermione had woken from her dream drenched in sweat, breathing heavily. It had been a bad dream; her father's cruel laughter rang in her ears. Ron was sprawled across the bed, his arm slung across her stomach, his snores deafening. She carefully extracted herself from his embrace and crept down the stairs into the kitchen. As she was making the tea, she heard the creaks of the old staircase that signaled someone's approach. She looked up to see Draco standing on the bottommost stair. _

_His hair was ruffled and his cheeks were high in color. _

"_Hello," she said, as she put the pot on to boil. _

"_Hey." he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked hesitantly._

"_Not at all." Hermione turned and fetched two mismatched teacups from the cupboard over the sink. As she opened the door, she caught sight of the hidden bottle of Firewhiskey Mrs. Weasley always kept on hand. She considered it for a moment. Her father's cruel laughter still echoed in her head. Feeling slightly guilty, she grabbed the bottle and brought it and a tumbler over to the table, where she sat opposite to Malfoy._

"_Rough night?" he asked. The kettle whistled and he stood to add the leaves. Then he poured himself a cup and added sugar. _

_Hermione poured herself a glass of the amber liquid. "You could say that." She brought the cup to her lips and took a long drink. _

_Draco watched, amused, as she winced slightly and stood, taking the bottle and the tumbler with her. She replaced the whiskey and washed the cup, then poured herself a cup of tea. He noticed she took her tea exactly as he did. _

"_You wanna talk about it?" he asked as she sat back down._

"_Not really."_

"_All right." He sat back, waiting._

_They sat in silence, each on focusing on their cups. Finally the silence was too much for Hermione. _

"_Even after all these years, I can't shake his laughter." She said bitterly. "It frightens me to the core, and it will sneak up on me at the oddest moment. I went to sleep perfectly content." _

_Draco looked up from his tea, and leaned forward. His expression was torn between trusting her, and wanting to get his fears off his chest as he looked into her brown eyes. She saw the resolve return to his expression and she knew he had made his choice. Hermione looked down to hide her disappointment._

"_I understand what you mean." They lapsed into silence again. Hermione finished her tea she mulled over his words, and poured herself another cup, reluctant to return to bed. Her eyes strayed to the cool blue sky of predawn. Her boots were lying by the door, and she could hear the first faint signs of morning. Draco finished off his tea and stood, waving his wand carelessly as the dishes began to wash themselves. _

"_Would you like to go on a walk with me?" he asked without thinking. He didn't want to leave her. It was strange, enjoying someone's company. He was strangely high off of her presence. She smiled and pulled her cloak off the coat rack as she stuffed her feet into her clogs. Draco followed suit, opening the door for her as they stepped out into the chilly morning. _

_They walked in silence for a while as Draco contemplated his evening. The dreams were becoming more regular lately, but he couldn't figure out why. _

"_What are you thinking?" she asked suddenly. He turned, noticing for the first time her scrutiny. _

"_Dreams are interesting creatures aren't they?" He said bitterly. "One minute they can be as pleasant as walking through an orchard, the next they take you back to the day you were beaten so badly that the healer had to be heavily bribed not to report the incident. It is illogical and maddening." He stopped talking suddenly, embarrassed. They had stopped under a mature apple tree, and he leaned against it, folding his arms around his torso, almost cradling himself. Hermione, after a moment's hesitation, placed a small hand on his forearm._

"_The hardest part is remembering that they are only illusions. Just dreams. Nothing more." she said, and then she snorted incredulously." It sounds so easy, doesn't it?" she said with a bitter laugh. _

"_If only it were as easy as you say." Draco said, flushing slightly at her touch. Deftly, he removed his arm and continued along the path. The lake was only a few hundred meters away now, glistening slightly in the light of the sun now bravely peaking up from the horizon. He sat down near the bank on a rather large rock. Hermione joined him as they watched the sunrise together in silence. _

"_I can't forget his laughter either." He said, breaking the silence. Hermione looked over, and noticed with surprise the tears in his eyes. Hermione had never seen him cry. Ever. It shook her. Slowly she lifted her hand and placed it over his. He looked down at their hands, and then up at her again. _

_The sun broke through the trees then, lighting the lake with its dawn. Draco didn't even think. He leaned forward, first placing his lips gently to her forehead. Draco felt her short intake of breath as he pulled back slightly, looking her in the eye. Then something happened that surprised them both. After a moment of hesitation, Hermione lifted her face and pressed her lips to his. _

_Draco was absolutely still for a heartbeat, his eyes wide open in shock, then warmth spread through him all the way down to his fingertips. He returned the kiss fiercely, pulling her face more closely to his, wrapping his hands in her hair. Then suddenly, he wrenched his face from hers, breathing deeply. Draco buried his face in his hands _

"_Oh God. What have I done?"_

_Hermione sat by him, stunned. _

"_I—I'm so sorry." She whispered. Then she stood and ran. Draco sat there for a few more minutes, bewildered at the turn of events. Then he sighed and stood, turning his back on the sun and headed back to the Burrow. _

Draco was the first to break eye contact.

"I'm exhausted, but my mind just won't shut up." He said, yawning.

"I know how you feel. I'm sure sleep is a long way off."

She smiled at him. "Fancy some company?" she asked as she pulled a deck of cards out of the drawer in the coffee table.

"Why not?" He sat up. "How about you show me that card game, what was it? Fast?"

"Speed, but close enough." 

"That's the one with the piles right?"

"Right." Hermione stood and settled down next to him, curling her legs underneath her and shuffling the cards, putting them into the appropriate piles. They played a few rounds, gradually picking up pace as Draco got the gist of the game. After several rounds however, they both stopped, each one lost in their own thoughts.

"Did you think you would survive?" Draco asked quietly, breaking the silence. Hermione was absentmindedly shuffling the deck of cards and staring into the fire. She stopped and thought for a moment.

"No." Draco looked up. "There were so many times that I thought I would die. I just couldn't see myself living beyond the war. I made all my plans and said my goodbyes. I was ready to die for the cause. I was afraid, but ready."

"How did you become so strong?" he asked. She shrugged, turning and putting her feet on the sofa, resting her head on the arm rest.

"Let's just say that after sticking by Harry for so long, he was bound to rub off on me."

"I dunno," he disagreed. "I have a feeling you were strong before you met Potter."

"I guess so, but I think he brought it to another level. Sure, I'm clever, but there is something special about him that makes it easy to want to be better around him."

Draco snorted. "The only thing he ever brought out of me was evil."

"No, you were just ignorant and naïve." She smirked.

"Oh?" he contradicted her. "And there's a difference?"

"Of course there is. Draco, if you were evil, you would have just ratted us out that night at the manor. But you didn't. Evil doesn't get sick at the sight of torture. Evil doesn't save lives, or lower his wand to an enemy." Her gaze softened and she placed her hand on his arm. "You aren't evil Draco."

"I wish I could believe you." He cleared his throat, and looked around for a change of subject.

"So what are your plans for the future, now that you survived?" he asked. She thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm going to be sitting for my NEWTs, and then… I dunno, maybe I'll become an advocate or go into law. Magical law fascinates me." She whispered, almost as if she were confessing some great secret. Draco smiled.

"A girl after my own heart it seems. I've wanted to be in law for as long as I could remember." He turned to mimic her pose, resting his neck on the arm rest. He laughed incredulously.

"Who would have ever thought we'd find ourselves in this room, having this conversation, as friends and not as enemies?"

"It's a crazy world," she agreed.

The storm was raging outside, and the attic sang with the pitter patter of raindrops hitting the various buckets scattered about the room. Ron had been dreaming about treacle tart and quaffles. A particularly loud crash of thunder shook him out of his dreams. He awoke, and with a grumbling stomach, he stood. He frowned when he couldn't find Hermione. She had been so distant lately, and he was unsure about how to connect with her again.

He headed down the rickety stairs to get some leftover pie, but he paused on the landing when he saw a light on in the den. It was late, and unlikely for anyone to be awake. Curious, he pushed the door open a few inches. The light was coming from the last flickering of the fire. He opened the door a little more, and froze. Draco and Hermione were lying asleep on the sofa. Her head was rested in the crook of his neck and his hands were holding her waist. Her hand rested on his chest, and she was clutching a handful of his t-shirt. Ron's heart sank, jealousy burning like ice through his veins. He closed the door and went into the kitchen. His appetite had gone, so he opened the cabinet and pulled out the Firewhiskey and a glass. He sat down in one of the mismatched chairs to wait out the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

9

PINK DRESSING GOWNS

A/N: WARNING! This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature. If that's not your thing, then skip a few paragraphs at the bottom. Oh and many thanks to jay-bird, sarah, shey, olivia, theia luna, ZoonMatti and HP Fanatic 83 for their great and glorious reviews. Also I would like to thank a reviewer named Happy. Though you weren't _happy_ with my story, I appreciate you reading and reviewing anyway. I just wish you hadn't been so mean.

Kisses, L

Harry and Ginny were lying on their sides, facing Teddy's crib. Thunder was clashing in the distance. Harry had his arms around her waist and his head lying on top of hers. She was crying softly.

"I love him so much, but it's the right thing to do. He should have someone who can be there for him all the time, and who can provide him with a home. We're just starting out and I'm not even done with school…" she trailed off.

"It's not like we won't be able to visit." His voice was thick. "But it's hard to imagine isn't it?" his voice broke on the last word. Harry couldn't stand to see her cry. She did is so rarely that every time she let that wall down, it broke his heart. Gently, he turned her until she was on her back and he was on his side. He played with a tendril of her hair and smiled. He kissed her gently on the nose and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you," he said quietly. "And we'll get through it together."

Ginny kissed him softly and tried to find a subject change. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, her gaze fell onto the leftover wrappings from her gifts. She smiled.

She turned around and looked at him, her fingers trailing lightly around the collar of his shirt.

"I still haven't gotten my birthday present Mr. Potter." To her surprise, he flushed, and she felt his heart speed up beneath his shirt. She quirked a brow at his response, her own heart speeding up in the process. He smiled and ran a quick finger down her cheek.

"Guess what it is." He sat up and put his hands behind his back. She narrowed her eyes. Ginny hated guessing games. But she played along; she had waited all day for Harry's gift.

"Hmmm," she said in mock contemplation. "Socks?" he smiled and tickled her lightly.

"Wrong." His eyes were full of mischief.

"Ummm, parchment?"

"Wrong again."

"A hippogriff?" Harry laughed.

"Nope."

"Give me a hint." He smirked, and kissed her gently on each cheek and then her nose.

"It sparkles." Ginny's imagination went into overdrive as her heart broke out into a sprint and her palms began to sweat.

"I uh, I give up." She said feebly. Harry took a deep breath and reached behind him to retrieve his wand. He muttered the summoning charm and a little navy blue box zoomed out from under the floorboards.

Ginny couldn't speak. She tried to ask Harry what he was doing, but to her intense embarrassment, a lump rose in her throat and tears welled up I her eyes as Harry stood on shaky legs and then knelt in front of her. He took both of her hands in his. They shook.

"Ginny," he began, his voice strained. "I love you, and if I'm honest with myself, I always have. You understand me. You accept me for my faults but you always call me on them. You make me want to better, to do better so that someday we can have a life of happiness and peace." He took a deep breath.

"You've saved me in every way a person can be saved and I would be the happiest man in the world if you would be my wife." He opened the box and waited, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright.

Ginny looked down at the spectacular ring in front of her then back up to Harry. Automatically, her fingers skimmed along the stones and she looked into his hopeful face. Then she narrowed her eyes.

"I want you to be my family. I want to have children with you and watch your hair turn silver as we play with our grandchildren. I want to fall asleep in your arms every night, and when it's my turn to meet Death, I will do it with open arms and I want my last thoughts to be of the life we've spent together." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes and she wiped at them, smiling like a fool. She grabbed his trembling hands and nodded.

"Yes," she choked on the words, "Yes, I'll marry you Harry." His face lit up, and a look of adoration and reverence flashed across his features, like a blind man seeing his first sunrise. He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed each knuckle before crushing her in his arms. Ginny was openly weeping and laughing as he picked her up off the bed and spun her around.

"I love you Harry." She whispered and brought her lips to his. It was a kiss of reverence and promise and love. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his hair in her hands. He rested his hands beneath her thighs and pulled her closer, stumbling backwards toward the bed. He fell back and they landed with a thump onto the mattress, which caused them to laugh into each other's mouths.

He flipped her over and kissed along the slope of her shoulders and the curve of her collarbone, to the soft swell of her breast, where he placed his ear to her rapid heartbeat, then he kissed her lips roughly. They were kissing in a way that was foreign to them both; the only light was coming from the crack at the bottom of the doorframe. He pulled back suddenly and studied her flushed face and swollen lips.

Ginny's hand was resting on his chest and she held a fistful of his shirt in it. The ring on her finger glinted slightly by the light from the alarm clock on the bedside table. She took this opportunity to kiss the sensitive skin right beneath his collarbone, and as she did she pressed her hips to his. His eyes closed and his jaw clenched at the effort to suppress the involuntary moan that rose to his lips. He captured her lips again and hitched her leg around his hips. They were closer than they had ever been. She ran her hands up the plane of his stomach and he removed his shirt. Her dress had ridden up and was now bunched up around her hips. She marveled at the feel of his denim against her thighs.

"I love you," she gasped. He moaned into her mouth and ran his hand along her exposed thigh and she shivered, gooseflesh covering every spot he explored. He spoke against her lips.

"I can still stop." He pulled back and looked into her eyes She looked at the ring on her left hand and back up at him. Ginny grabbed his hand and pressed it against her breast. He moaned and pressed his hips to hers.

"Oh God, Gin, please tell me to stop or I won't be able to.."

"Shh" she pulled back and traced a finger along his jaw.

"Don't stop." She wrapped her legs more tightly against his waist. They both shivered when he ran a hand shakily up her thigh.

He pulled back then, picking up his wand from the table. He silenced the room and handed Ginny her wand. Together they whispered a spell for the first time and watched as a white smoke floated out of their wands. When the smoke met it turned amber and disappeared. Both of them felt a rush of warmth that floated all the way to their toes, making them giggle.

The atmosphere turned serious as Harry traced his hand along her sides. He pulled her dress up slowly, revealing a simple white bra. He sucked in a breath and ran his hand along her sides, down her stomach, under the cup of her bra. She closed her eyes when his hands found her cheeks and brought his lips to hers. The tenderness of the kiss made her want to cry.

The rest of their clothing fell easily to the floor. Ginny felt vulnerable and powerful at the same time. She had never so fully exposed herself to another person before, but this was Harry, and the way his eyes darkened and his fingers brushed along the tips of her long hair made her feel beautiful. It had broken free from the braid and was flowing freely around her cheeks. A deep warmth spread through her entire body, settling in the pit of her stomach. "I love you forever Ginny."

Ginny smiled. "That's all I'll ever ask." She replied.

He kissed her again and covered her body with his own. There was a quick stab of pain and she flinched, but he was there, kissing her forehead, cheeks, and lips, brushing her tears away with the pads of his thumbs until she relaxed. He was tense, his jaw tight, afraid of hurting her. When the pain faded, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her hips up to meet his. He let out a low moan and began to move with her, his breathing in sync with hers.

Ginny didn't know where she began and he ended and she didn't care. The pain faded entirely, replaced by a slowly building heat deep within her. She cried out as she peaked and through the waves of pleasure, she felt his tremors.

They lay there for a few minutes, trying to calm their ragged breathing. When their heart rates slowed, he ran a finger down her cheeks. He kissed her lingeringly and she nodded. They looked at each other and laughed breathlessly.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Harry." She said, but as she shifted around to lay her head on his shoulder, she winced. Harry looked horrified, his mouth opened in apology, but she placed a finger to his lips.

"It's ok, I'm ok. I love you." She soothed. She stood up, self consciously wrapping the sheet around her and tiptoed to the washroom. Quickly she cleaned herself up and returned to the room, dressed in a simple white nightgown. She eagerly jumped into bed, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing the freckles on her shoulders.

"Happy birthday." He smirked and she grinned back.

"Goodnight."

They fell asleep just as the storm broke.

Rain was still pouring when Hermione woke the next morning. It was dark outside and the thunder continued to roll outside. Lightning flashed every few minutes, turning the sky a brilliant purple before disappearing. She woke up to the sound of a heart beating in her ear. Her face was pressed into his chest and she could smell the faint clean scent of his fabric softener. His arm was slung over her waist, his hand resting in the small of her back, with little space between their bodies. His legs were tangled up in hers and she couldn't' remember ever feeling so safe.

She pulled back slightly and looked up at his sleeping face. It was relaxed with none of his normal scowl. He looked so much younger. She didn't know what it was, but she liked seeing him vulnerable. It made him seem more human somehow. Slowly, without thinking, she lifted her hand and turned his face. A bit of scruff was growing in and he twitched when her fingers caressed the contours of his face, from his straight nose to his full lips and hallowed cheekbones. He was beautiful. Instantly she felt guilty.

_How did I get here?_ The last thing she remembered was lying against the arm rest, talking to Draco about the future.

Sometime in the night they had shifted and now Hermione found herself with a problem. She didn't know how to move away from without waking him. He looked so peaceful, and she knew how little sleep he got these days.

She slowly extracted herself from his arms and quietly left the den. She tiptoed down the short corridor towards the kitchen. It was still early, the house was quiet and dark. Rain was hitting the windowpane. She flicked her wand and the fire roared to life. Sitting at the kitchen table was Ron, he was quietly sipping a from a teacup. His face was cold. Hermione caught sight of his wand sitting on the table and she looked back up at him, her heart beating erratically. She looked away and headed to grab a cup of tea from the sink, but he reached out before she could pass him and pulled her roughly to the seat next to him.

"Ron what're you—"

"Shut up." His voice was quiet, but a thrill of fear rushed through her veins. "What the hell is going on Hermione?" She could feel his hand trembling on her arm, and his tight grip was starting to hurt.

"Ron, it was—"

"If you value our relationship at all Hermione, I would not finish that sentence with 'nothing.'"

"But it _was_ nothing!"

"You call that nothing?" his voice was rising, and his grip tightened on her arm.

"Ron, you're hurting me," she said quietly. He didn't loosen his grip.

"Tell me what's going on."

"We were playing cards and we fell asleep. I swear to you Ron. That was all."

"Really?" his tone was sarcastic. "That was nothing. Considering how you were draped all over him, I'd hate to see what something looks like."

"What is that supposed to mean Ron?"

"If you were so tired, why didn't you just come upstairs, why did you stay with that ferret?" he asked belligerently. For the first time she noticed the whiskey on his breath.

"I dunno Ron! It just happened." She stood and yanked her arm from his grip. She turned her back on him and crossed her arms at the counter. Her eyes were welling up with tears and she hastily ran a hand through her hair.

At that moment, Draco walked through the door, stifling a yawn.

"YOU!" Ron yelled. Draco looked up, startled. Ron drew his wand. Draco narrowly missed the bright yellow hex.

"Ron no!" Hermione yelled as she ran between them, drawing her own wand and casting a Shield Charm. They both were repelled backwards, Draco crashing into the wall and Ron into the sink. At that moment Harry bounded down the stairs dressed only in a pink dressing gown several inches too short and a pair of boxers. His wand was drawn. He joined Hermione in between the two boys, looking from one to the other.

Finally he asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"He… she… they…" Ron was too angry to speak.

"Draco and I feel asleep last night on the couch and Ron jumped to conclusions." Hermione was fighting tears.

"Jumped to conclusions? You were all over him!" Ron was so angry he tried to break through the shield charm; the resulting crash woke up the rest of the house, and the family came hurrying down the stairs.

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at Hermione. "Is there something we need to know Hermione?"

Draco snorted.

"Oh yeah, Harry, we're madly in love and we plan to run away together." Her sarcasm was biting. "We were talking and we fell asleep. That's _all_!"

She turned to Ron and took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry. I fell asleep. There's nothing else I can say." She lowered the shield charm and left the room, wiping her eyes. Ron stood there seething for a moment and then, with an almighty crash, he toppled the table and ran out into the garden. Draco and Harry were left alone.

"Well, good morning." Draco said lightly. He headed to the tea kettle. "Oh and by the way, I _love_ your dressing gown, it's just so you."

Almost before he had finished talking Draco, found himself pinned against the wall. "You're walking a fine line here Malfoy." Harry's voice was low, controlled. "I don't know what your game is, but stay away from Hermione."

Draco smirked.

"Look, _Potter_, Hermione is my friend. I know you don't understand that because of my past actions, but we are. It is nothing more than two people who understand one another and who enjoy each other's company. I love Astoria." Harry let him down and Draco straightened out his shirt before continuing.

"A long time ago, I did love Hermione. But I am committed to Tori. I love her, and nothing will change that. Ok?"

Harry scrutinized his face for a moment. "Just be careful." His voice was resigned. "Ron has a temper, especially when it comes to Hermione."

"What d'you mean?" Harry looked embarrassed. But he sat down at the table.

"I know this is going to sound egotistical, but it isn't easy to be my best friend, and for a long time I think Ron resented Hermione and I's relationship. She's like a sister to me. But Ron never has had much clarity when it comes to Hermione. He thought we had something more, and it almost ruined our relationship. I just don't want to see either of them hurt. Understand?"

"I understand." Harry clapped him on the shoulder and stood up, heading for the stairs. On the landing he turned with a smirk on his face.

"And I happen to like this dressing gown, thank you very much." Draco chuckled.


	17. Chapter 17

SHATTERED

Ron was standing on the edge of the dock. He watched a duck swim around the water, her ducklings following in a row behind her. His arms were crossed and his shoulders where stiff from standing, but he couldn't move. He didn't want to move. The adrenaline had worn off hours ago, along with the alcohol, leaving behind a headache and nausea. Ron could feel anger course through his veins like a mantra.

Betrayal. Hurt. Fear. Anger. Betrayal. But most of all, confusion clouded his mind.

Why would Hermione do this to him? He knew what he saw. Hermione had been lying on top of Malfoy, Malfoy, the Ferret! Why? She had been so distant lately, pulling from his embrace, bickering with him over trivial things, disappearing in the middle of the night. This, this was the last straw. He could understand if it had been Harry, or really anyone else besides him.

He felt her before he heard her walk up behind him. It had always been that way. Even if he wasn't facing the door, he could always tell when Hermione walked into a room. The air somehow… lifted. And he felt better. But not this time; all he felt was a deep sadness.

She walked up and stood next to him on the dock. He didn't look at her.

"Why?"

"Ron, I need to tell you something." He didn't answer, so she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Ron, the other morning, I woke up from a dream and went for some tea."

"What does this have to do with what's going on with that Ferret?"

"He went with me." Ron stiffened. "We, um, oh God Ron, I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about Hermione?" He finally turned to her.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, steeling herself. "We kissed."

Ron nodded curtly, looking down, and then up. He tried desperately to block out her words, to stay composed as his heart shattered into pieces.

"And last night?"

"He wanted to talk about it, because he told Astoria."

"Were you planning on telling me?"

Her silence answered him.

Ron's hands clenched into a fist. "Did anything happen last night Hermione?"

"No." She tentatively held her hand out and touched his shoulder. He jerked back.

"How can I believe you?"

"Ron, have I ever lied to you?"

"Tell me why you did it Hermione, because I just don't understand." His piercing blue eyes stared into hers. "Did you like being called a Mudblood? Is that it? Or getting tortured by his family? Or was it his charm, his money" He spat the word. "that drew you to him?"

He turned suddenly, and grasped her forearm. Ron roughly pulled the sleeve of her shirt to reveal the scar on her arm. "Remember this? He stood by and watched, as Bellatrix did this to you!" She pulled her arm from his grasp and slid the sleeve of her shirt back down.

He was leering now, but she could see the pain in his eyes. Nevertheless, each question stung like a slap to the face. Tears sprang up in her eyes and she blinked furiously to dispel them. Hermione shook her head, looking up into his eyes, which were now cold. Her tears feel, but she kept her composure.

"I can't believe you said that."

For a moment, Ron faltered. But then the image of her sprawled across Malfoy's lap assaulted his mind once more and he steeled himself.

"I can't believe you would kiss the boy who made your life a living hell, but life is full of surprises isn't it Hermione?"

She was angry now. "Ron, Draco gets it! He understands how it feels to not be safe in your own home, to have that constant worry surround him like a cloud. You don't. You'll never understand how that feels!" She was yelling now.

"All your life you have been surrounded by love and security. But Draco didn't have that. I used to not have that. We're both afraid of falling asleep because we don't want to dream." She wiped her eyes with her forearm.

"I love you! I have loved you since the day we met Ron!" she screamed. "But he understands what I've been through. I made a mistake kissing him. I should never have done it. But I will not regret the friendship I have with Malfoy, and I will not end it just to assuage your jealously. If you don't understand that I love you by now, then I don't know what to do."

This caught his attention. "Oh? How about NOT kissing other men? Maybe that will help."

She didn't think. Her hand went flying of its own accord, and she slapped him soundly across the face. His head jerked to the side, and he brought a hand up to his cheek, shocked.

"What was that for? You're the one who cheated!" She took a deep breath. Then she slumped down onto the deck, burying her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

Ron couldn't stand watching her cry. He never could. He sighed and sat down next to her. Because even though he was mad as hell, he still loved her.

They were silent for a long time, each just sitting there looking across the water.

Finally Hermione spoke. "What can I do to earn your forgiveness?" she whispered, looking up at him. Her voice was broken, resigned.

Ron's eyes filled with tears, and he bit his lip, looking down. "I don't know if I can forgive you yet Hermione," his voice was anguished, his expression torn. Finally he looked her in the eye. His tears had fallen, streaking his cheeks. "I don't know if I can forgive you at all.

"How can I ever trust you again? How do I know that you won't do this again? I love you Hermione, more than my own life. But I can't be in a relationship with someone who cheats on me."

"Ron, please…" she began to cry. "Please, just give me one more chance." He began to shake his head, almost unconsciously. Hermione tried to pull his hand to her.

He pulled away from her grasp. "I-" he took a deep breath. "I need some time Hermione. I need you to leave me alone."

"Don't do this Ron, I love you!" But Ron just stood, and walked away.

Hermione watched him walk away from her for the second time, until he was out of sight, and even then she watched, hoping uselessly that he would return. Tears didn't fall. She watched well into the afternoon, but he didn't come back. Finally she stood, and apparated back to the Burrow.

No one made eye contact with her as she entered the kitchen. She turned away from Harry and Ginny, heading to the stairs.

She hurried upstairs to Ron's room. She knocked tentatively, but he wasn't there. She opened the door quietly and gathered her things. Then she made the lonely trek back down to Ginny's room. As soon as she was unpacked, she sat down at the desk overlooking the orchard and cried. She didn't hear the door behind her slowly open, but she did hear the soft footsteps that approached behind her. Nevertheless, she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked up. Surprise flickered across her face as she met Astoria's emerald gaze. Hermione lowered her head in shame.

"I'm so sorry Astoria. I don't know what to say."

Tori, knelt down in front of Hermione and lifted her chin. "I forgive you Hermione." Those four words broke Hermione, and a sob escaped from her lips. Why couldn't Ron?

"Why? I don't deserve it!"

"Of course you do," she answered.

Hermione looked up at Astoria. Tori's expression was kind, and Hermione whimpered. Tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't stop them.

"I lost him, Tori. I need Ron like I need water. And I just let him walk out of my life, because of one stupid mistake."

"Hermione, he will forgive you."

"How do you know?"

She smiled knowingly. "Because he loves you," she replied simply.

Hermione shook her head. "You don't know him. Once lost, it's nearly impossible to gain his trust again."

"Exactly, nearly impossible. That boy loves you, and you don't just throw love like that away. Give him his space, and he will come to his senses." She stood. "Now come on, dinner's almost ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. You're eating." She held out her hand.

Hermione looked at it for a moment and took it. She knew how stubborn Tori was. Astoria lifted her up and pulled her into a hug. "It'll all work out, just you wait and see."

They headed downstairs and set the table. Dinner was tense.

Ron finally emerged from the den, and sat down at the far end, where his father normally sat. Mr. Weasley was working late. Hermione sat next to Ginny, across from Draco and Tori, and as far away from Ron as possible. She only picked at her food. Ron threw Draco glares every few minutes.

Harry and Ginny were in their own little world, holding hands under the table. Ginny was wearing her engagement ring, but they weren't ready to tell everyone just yet, so she put it on her right hand. Every once in a while Harry would graze his fingers along the stones, and she would blush. The only sound was of the silverware against the table.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley slammed her fork onto the table.

"What is going on here?" she asked imperiously. Ron and Hermione's eyes met, but they both looked away quickly. Harry and Ginny looked up, confused.

"Nothing Mum," Ron said quickly.

"Uh huh, and Nargles exist, they just don't like the public eye."

Tori giggled. "Do you want the long or the short of it?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Ron said hotly.

"Well it concerns me as much as it concerns you." Tori replied evenly. "So, long story short, Draco and Hermione kissed a few days ago and it's been a little awkward since. Ron just found out today, and he's angry."

"Damn it Tori!" Ron stood up suddenly; Tori just looked at him.

"You're acting like a child Ron. They have apologized for their actions, what more can you ask?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe you can just up and forgive them, but personally, I can't just let go of the fact that my girlfriend made out with a Death Eater."

Draco flinched, and stood. "Ron—"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Ron exploded.

Mrs. Weasley was out of her chair before the words were even out of Ron's mouth, torn between concern and disappointment.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You watch your mouth!" Her gaze was so fierce that everyone at the table shrunk down a bit in their chairs. Ron's temper extinguished, and he flinched. He sat back down, breathing deeply.

"Now," Mrs. Weasley continued, her voice much gentler now that Ron had calmed down a little bit. "What happened?"

Harry and Ginny were sitting awkwardly between Hermione and Ron. They looked at one another, and then they stood.

"We're, uh, we're going to go… um, away," Harry stammered. They quickly exited the room, leaving the two couples alone with Mrs. Weasley.

The atmosphere was tense, but no one was willing to speak up. Finally Draco leaned forward. "Ok look…" he trailed off, trying to find the words. But he didn't have to because Hermione began to speak.

"Mrs. Weasley," she took a deep breath. "There are many things you don't know about my past. Things that I have deliberately kept from the people I love. I've had… experiences… that are incredibly difficult to deal with, and, and Draco can understand those experiences. He was able to comfort me, and I reacted in an inappropriate manner." She let herself look across the table to Ron, but he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Did we kiss? Yes. And I am sorry for that. And that's all I really have to say about it. Excuse me." She pushed her chair back and left the room. Draco watched her leave.

"What is she talking about Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "What experiences is she talking about?"

"Mum, it's not really my place—"

"She was abused as a young child, as was I." There was a shocked silence, but Draco tried to continue.

"It is very difficult to trust another after something like that happens. And when you find someone who understands why you wake up screaming in the middle of the night… it's difficult to let that connection go. I just…we just got caught up." He tried to meet Ron's eye, but he still didn't look up. "Ron, please, we didn't mean for it to happen." He looked to Astoria.

"I love you Astoria." He turned back to Ron. "And Hermione loves you." With that Tori and Draco stood, quietly heading upstairs, leaving Ron alone with his mother.

"Ron, I know this is difficult for you, but you have to learn how to control your temper. You've loved Hermione for years, so I can understand why you are angry. But did you even give her a chance to explain herself?"

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His mother had always been able to see through him.

"Mum, I have loved Hermione for so long," his voice broke. "How could she do this to me? I mean, she went to the one person who always made her life hell. Why couldn't she go to me?" He took a deep breath, trying to hide the tears that began to flow from his mother.

Mrs. Weasley stood, and crossed the room, taking him into her arms. "Oh honey, you've been so sheltered. If she's really been abused like Draco said, how can you blame her for finding it difficult to control her emotions when she finds someone who can understand just what exactly she is going through?" Ron stiffened.

"Yes I can blame her! She cheated on me. With Draco Malfoy!"

"Why does the who of it matter?"

"Because it's Malfoy! He made her life hell for seven years. Why him?"

"Ron, you've had a happy, normal—well almost normal— life. It would be very difficult for you to understand the pain that she experienced. And Hermione is strong. She doesn't like to appear weak. She cares about you more than anything else in the world; do you really expect her to want to look weak in front of you?"

Despite his efforts, Ron couldn't stop her words from sinking in, evaporating his anger, leaving behind only regret.

"Mum, she could never look weak to me. I admire her too much, but how can I ever trust her again?"

"How do you know you can't?"

That brought him up short. He looked up from his hands; his blue eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"I'm not saying you should forgive her right now. But you should forgive her. You need her, and she needs you. A person isn't who they are in one moment. It's the sum of who they've been throughout your entire relationship with them."

With that she stood, giving him a strong hug. She flicked her wand toward the pile of dishes. She turned her back on Ron, waiting. A few seconds later she heard the kitchen door open and her face fell in disappointment. He was supposed to go upstairs.


End file.
